Lost past
by Gemenice
Summary: Kai was bored. Really bored. He was in damned plane, flying to some damned place, on some damned show of some damned band he didn’t even know. AU, I'm not really good at summariesgo ahead and read. Pairings: Bryan x Kai, Tala x Kai..not sure how it'll end
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Bryan x Kai, Tala x Kai

Warnings: This is AU, it's yaoi – man x man relationship, maybe some OOC… and stuff

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, never will. (If I DID, there wouldn't be fourth season as it is..T_T)

Well… hello people. This is my first Beyblade story that I'm putting up here and well… it's dedicated to my Seme-sama… I totally love her and her stories and everything *_*. So… enjoy.

~**~ **Lost past** ~**~

Kai was bored. Really bored. He was in damned plane, flying to some damned place, on some damned show of some damned band he didn't even know. And what was even worse, he didn't even know HOW did his "friends" managed to make HIM – the great Kai Hiwatari – come along.

He growled frustrated and looked around. In first class weren't many people – the others had to travel with the economical one seeing as Kai refused to pay them their tickets – if **he** was going to be tortured, they could be as well.

***

Kai sighed. He really didn't want to go to **that** hotel, where Rei with others were staying. He sighed again and ordered another drink… Feeling eyes on him he frowned and turned, catching blue gaze…

Kai blinked and red hair came to the view. The person was staring at him and Kai growled. Why the hell couldn't he be left alone? The redhead grinned at him and elbowed his companion – only then Kai noticed another teen, with gray hair, probably of the same age as the redhead. The boy turned bored eyes to the redhead and slowly followed the path of blue eyes – and noticed Kai. There was no change in boys' expression… but Kai felt weird. He quickly turned his back on the two teens and tried to focus on his drink, even though he still had that weird feeling. His frown hardened as he turned his glass in himself in one shot, ignoring that burning feeling of eyes watching him…. He didn't care.

Kai lifted his head when barman put another drink in front of him and he frowned.

"I didn't order another…" He mumbled and the barman nodded.

"I know. It's from the gentlemen over there." He mumbled and quickly walked away – almost making Kai grin at it. But instead of grinning he lifted his eyebrow.

'Gentlemen over there'? He didn't need anyone to buy him drinks. Kai slowly turned with a bad feeling in the back of his mind… and growled when he noticed THAT redhead grinning at him and lifting his glass. The gray haired boy had still emotionless face but Kai could see something close to amusement in his eyes. He quickly turned again pushing the glass away.

What the hell did those people have for a problem?!

***

Kai giggled. Yeah… **giggled. Kai Hiwatari** giggled. He looked at the glass before him – still full, mind you, and shook his head.

"My, my, my… what do we have here?" He grinned.

"Exactly my words…" Kai blinked when he heard another voice behind him… who the hell was that? He blinked once again before slowly turning around. And he noticed that those 'gentlemen over there' weren't 'over there' anymore. They were over **here…**

Kai glared, or at least try to glare even thought in his current drunken state it didn't have much of an affect.

"What the hell do you want?!" He tried to glare harder, but it was a bit difficult seeing that he didn't know on which one from those six to glare… Really… how quickly did they reproduce?!

The redhead grinned before shooting a smirk to his companion.

"What should I tell him, Bryan?"

'Bryan' rolled his eyes and gave the redhead another bored look, making Kai wonder how many of those did he have.

"Whatever you want, Tala." He growled and for exchange glared at the barman that came to them, with the intention of asking them if they wanted another drink or anything, but seeing Bryan's glare he quickly turned away and began washing a glass.

The redhead – Tala, smirked even wider and turned to Kai once again.

"What if the answer was 'you'?"

Kai blinked…. And again. What the hell did that redhead want? 'you'…

"I'd kick your ass." The boy growled and deciding to ignore those unwanted visitors, he turned to his glass with clear liquor and hmmed. It really seemed appealing. He reached for it, but a hand clasped over his wrist.

"Should I give it to you?" Tala asked with that evil smirk on his lips.

Kai frowned. What did the redhead mean? How 'give it to him'? He blinked before leaning his head to side.

"What do you mean?" He asked slowly making the other's smirk widen.

"I'll show you…" Tala answered with husky voice and shot Kai's vodka in his mouth. Kai blinked. How did he dare to do this with **Kai's** vodka…. It didn't matter that it was the one those two paid for. It was about principles… Kai's eyes narrowed and he wanted to glare but the redhead caught Kai's head and pressed his lips against his own in the next second. Kai couldn't do more than just blink, when a wet tongue traced his bottom lip… Kai's eyes closed involuntarily and the boy moaned slowly opening his mouth.

The redhead smirked and opened his lips as well, letting the liquor sip in Kai's mouth. Kai's eyes opened and he wanted to pull away but the other held him in place with one hand on the back on Kai's head and the second came up to massage Kai's neck slowly succeeding in making Kai swallow all of it. Only after letting the last drop of alcohol fall down Kai's throat did the redhead pull away and looked at Kai, the smirk never leaving his face.

"How was it?" He asked.

Kai blinked at the redhead and frowned.

"How was…what?" He asked blinking again.

Redhead's smirk wavered a bit when his companion grinned.

"You were right Tala. He's not so bad." The gray-haired boy smirked at his glaring friend before turning his eyes once again to Kai.

Kai blinked… what the hell did the two want from him?

Tala's hand traced Kai's cheek and the boy frowned…. .hell.

"You don't have to be like that sweetie..." The redhead winked and Kai lifted his eyebrow. What the hell did he think?! Kai wasn't some random chick he could just pick up. Turning away from those two he ordered another drink and decided that it would be best if he'd just ignore them. But he didn't have a feeling that the redhead would give up so easily… maybe it was because the teen sat down next to him from one side… and the second one – Bryan, or whatever was his name, sat on Kai's other side.

"Do you have plans for tonight, love?" The redhead asked another smirk playing on his face, making Kai sick.

The teen with blueish hair rolled his eyes and lifted the glass to his lips… He was damned if he was going to speak to those two anymore.

***

Kai giggled when a hand caught his and pulled him into redhead's lap – the same to whom the hand belonged to.

"What 're ya doin'?" Kai giggled again and cuddled to the teen – making him smirk contently.

"What do you think?" The teen answered not letting his eyes of the beautiful boy. Yeah… he was going to get him.

"So what's your name, honey?" The redhead brushed others cheek.

"Kai." The drunk teen answered and nuzzled to the others' chest.

Bryan rolled his eyes. He knew what Tala wanted, damned he knew this scenario all too well, being Tala's best friend and companion and he always accepted it… or better term would be – he never interfered with redhead's business. But now… Bryan didn't feel all to well with the plan Tala had for this… little boy for a lack of better words. Really. The teen before him seemed just like a little kid. Small and fragile from where could Bryan see. And the way he kept cuddling to Tala… really. He seemed like small abandoned child… he almost fell like hugging him….

Bryan blinked. He wasn't sure what brought that on… He sure didn't think of that, did he? Well... he must be tired. Yeah probably. The flight they were put through was long and it did something with Bryan's psychic he was sure.

Bryan blinked again and frowned when he heard a squeal and looked up, just to see Kai blushing and giggling discretely, while Tala's hand ran up boy's tight. Bryan's frown deepened and he stood up, pulling the boy from redhead's embrace.

"Let's go Tala. Spencer will be worried – you know how he is a night before concert." He growled – even thought he didn't want to and let go of the teen ignoring his glaring friend.

"I'm having FUN Bryan."

"Well, stop it. I don't want Spencer to bite my head off, because we weren't back in time." Bryan mumbled even though he knew that it was a lame excuse. Of course Spencer did make a fuss about them being out a night before concert but it never stopped them. And Bryan bit his lip when he realized that this his… mood had something to do with him not wanting Tala to stain this boy, this 'Kai'. He seemed so innocent… even though he was dead-drunk. Yeah, it did seem like fun, messing with him at the beginning but Bryan didn't know anymore. The teen seemed so cold, so distant before, but now the only thing he could see was unguarded face of a little child.

Bryan felt as something – or rather someone, caught his arm and looked away from glaring teen, only to be met with pair of red eyes.

"I'm havin' fun too…" The boy mumbled before giggling again and trying to walk to Tala… but he couldn't stand on his two feet right so he wobbled and Bryan caught the smaller frame into a firm embrace before the youth could hit the floor. Kai's response was to snuggle up to him.

"Well Bryan… you should have told me you want him." Bryan's friend chuckled making Bryan growl. Tala knew far too well that Bryan was… antisocial. He didn't like people getting close to him, be it in emotional or physical sense. In the same sense in which he had now that boy. He heard a content sigh and he looked down noticing that Kai made himself comfortable and was half asleep snuggling to Bryan. He lifted his arms with the intention of pushing the obviously younger boy off of him when he heard a little 'meow' sound and blinked surprised. He had to admit it was kind of … cute and before he realized what he was doing he had his arm around the younger boy, holding him protectively close to him.

Tala blinked. He wasn't really serious when he said that Bryan wanted him but this… He blinked again and looked at the small being in Bryan's arms. The boy was sighing contently hiding his face in Bryan's chest a little smile playing on his face. Tala wasn't serious about him…he knew that. He thought about that little being as another way to spend the time but this… scene before him was kind of… calming and nice. Even though HE wasn't serious… Bryan could be? It wouldn't be so bad for the older to have somebody… Bryan always was alone and even though he never said that out loud, Tala had the feeling that he felt a bit lonely. Everybody did from time to time… He closed his eyes and stood up.

"Well… you should take him with us."

Bryan's eyes snapped up from the being in his arms and he glared at Tala.

"What? Why me?" He glared.

But the redhead didn't seem to be intimated in any way – he just shrugged.

"Look, I'm sure here are enough people who'd fuck him if you don't take him." Tala smirked at the words he chose, "Just look around. This is one of the worst pubs we were in… and I doubt he'll be able to take care of himself like that." He motioned to the boy, making Bryan growl.

The gray haired teen knew Tala was right. Hell the only thing he needed to do was look around at those old geezers and their hungry looks. His arm tightened around the little boy protectively and he turned to leave, having a smirking redhead follow him.

Tala smirked as he looked after Bryan… now… maybe it was good that they came there…. Maybe it will be good for Bryan… and even in case that it won't… Tala'll have a little fun.

Bryan growled in a taxi as he looked down on sleeping boy.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" He asked himself and frowned when the redhead answered him.

"Well… I personally would fuck him, but seeing that this is **you** and you're not … capable of such a thing," Tala tapped finger on his chin pretending to think and ignoring the growling that was coming from the other boy, "let him sleep and leave him a ticket to our show, for example?" He grinned, getting another growl out of the gray haired boy.

Bryan's eyes didn't leave Kai's form.

"Hmpf. Somehow I don't have the feeling that he's fond of such things." He mumbled and his hand moved on his own stroking boys' hair. He felt familiar somehow, but Bryan couldn't just place the face and the whole boy to some occasion in his life. He burrowed his eyebrows again and his hand stroked the soft cheek, making Kai sigh contently.

Tala chuckled. "I wouldn't be so sure." He said and when pair of green eyes looked at him he smirked.

"I mean, who wouldn't want to go on OUR concert, when there will be us, such eye candies." He said proudly, making Bryan roll his eyes. Really… Tala was sometimes SO stupid. But then the older boy smirked. Yeah… maybe he was sometimes stupid but it was that little thing what made Tala Tala. Just like when they were little. They were always together… Bryan, Tala and the last boy… Bryan closed his eyes remembering the little boy's name. … Alexander. Bryan's eyes opened and a little smile crossed his face. Yeah… that was it. Alexander Hiwatari – an always glaring little boy with ever present blue paint on his cheeks, youngest from them all. And they – he, Spencer and Tala always protected him, probably because he was the smallest and youngest from them… and in that orphanage the protection was needed… not only from bigger kids but also from the principal – Boris Valkov. Bryan frowned when he remembered the cruel man and everything he did to not only them, but tenths of children. It was a wonder that they made it out of there being messed up only a bit. Well… they did. They meaning Spencer, Bryan, Tala and Ian – a little boy who got there some time later… Some time after Alexander was adopted…. Some time after he was took away from them and they never heard one thing about him. Bryan didn't know if it was good or bad thing, but there was time when he kept thinking about him, about what had happened to him… and somehow he hoped that he was happy – as they all did. He looked over at the redhead who was currently looking out of the window on passing street and wondered if Tala used to think about his little best friend.

Tala blinked feeling eyes on him and turned to the gray haired boy.

"What is it?"

Bryan remained silent for a while and then slowly asked.

"Do you… still remember Alexander?" His eyes scanned redhead's face for any discomfort with that name – when Tala was younger he hated to speak about this one subject closing himself in his room and not letting anyone in. But this time a little smile appeared on redhead's face and for a second he seemed lost in thoughts or probably memories.

"I do…" Tala softly whispered. Yeah… he did… how could he forget? They were through too much together to forget.

"That bastard still has my wolf pendant." He grinned pulling himself and Bryan out of thoughts, and also making the second boy chuckle.

"You gave it to him, didn't you?" He asked and even though there was no change in his voice, his eyes gave away his amusement.

The redhead shrugged.

"And what? I told him to return it someday."

"'when we'll meet again.'" Bryan quoted Tala's words from **that** time making the redhead smile sadly and Tala bit his lip before opening his mouth.

"I'm still waiting…"

Bryan nodded. The small 'me as well' hung in the air unvoiced. After a while of silence Bryan carefully reached out – not to wake the small boy in his arms – and messed Tala's hair.

"Don't worry… he'll return." When the redhead didn't seem convinced at all, Bryan added grinning:

"He won't miss a chance to kick your ass in blading, Yuriy."

"Hey! I wasn't SO bad!" He pouted before grinning.

"AND if I remember correctly he could kick YOUR ass as well, Boris."

Bryan made a face – not sure if it was because of the name or the fact that yeah, Alexander COULD kick his ass, and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." There was a silence for a while before the redhead spoke again making the other look on him.

"Say Bry'… do you remember Alexanders' secret name?"

Secret name… the name they used to call themselves. The names they liked or others said it suited them… or in Alexander's' name – a name he wanted to wear once he got out of the orphanage and when he'll be 'free'…

**FLASHBACK**

"From today… call me Yuriy." The redheaded boy grinned lifting his head up high in the air.

A small boy with crimson eyes looked at him and frowned.

"Why?"

Tala – or Yuriy – jumped from the bed where he was standing and looked down at the other boy.

"What do you mean why, Alexander?"

"Why Yuriy?" Alexander asked leaning his head to one side curiously, the frown vanishing from his face along with his usual glare.

Yuriy shook his head sighing.

"Really… you can be SOOOOOO stupid sometimes…" He sighed again at his friends' stupidity, making the small boy frown and pout.

The redhead chuckled.

"Because it's RUSSIAN!" He explained with the biggest grin on his face before frowning for a while, thinking.

"Well… at least it's a bit more Russian than Tala I think…"

"You chose that name and you don't even know what's more Russian?" A giggle was heard before the smaller of the two erupted in a laughing fit making now the older pout.

"Ow shut up… You wouldn't know either." He mumbled before smirking predatorily and pouncing on Alexander, successfully making them both fall down, him on top and then proceeding with tickling the surprised boy. And the said boy tried to push Tala's hands off of him, while laughing. The two didn't hear the doors to their room opening, but they did hear clearing of someone's throat.

"You two should stop that if you don't want to be punished by you-know-who." A boy with lilalic hair said with a scowl on his face. (A/N: yeah… HP is NOT good for childrenXD)

Yuriy stuck his tongue out on him making the other roll his eyes.

"Really Tala, you can be so stupid sometimes."

Talas pouted when Bryan unconsciously repeated his own words… how the hell did Bryan dare to make him sound stupid in front of Alexander?!

"Hmpf! For your information I'm YURIY! And don't tell me what to do…. "The boy rummaged through his mind for some name… something to show Bryan not to mess with him… Suddenly the Yuriys' frown lit up and he pointed to others' face.

"Don't tell me what to do, BORIS!"

Bryan – Boris, glared.

"Thank you SO much… from all those stupid names you could choose, you just HAD to choose this one, didn't you?"

Tala smirked, his face clearly saying Ha!-I've-got-you-there, and he was going to say something, but was interrupted by a low chuckle. He looked down at the still-on-the-ground-lying Alexander and lifted his eyebrow in silent question.

Alexander smiled.

"Now, you have secret names… I want one too." He pouted for a second, before smiling happily.

"I know one… when I'll leave this here and when I'll be finally free, I'll be-"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Bryan slowly shook his head.

"No, I don't." He mumbled frowning a bit… why the hell didn't he remember it? He didn't care before, but… now he had the feeling that it was important… but… why? He sighed before letting a small smile appear on his face.

"But I remember his sacred animal."

Tala smiled as well… Yeah… he remembered too.

"Our little Phoenix." He murmured getting the other to nod his head approvingly.

"Yeah… and you were Wolf."

Tala sat up with a grin on his face.

"Yup, that's right, Falcon." They both lost themselves once again in memories… Falcon, Wolf and Phoenix… the three rebels from the orphanage Balkov Abbey.

"What… do you think happened to him?"

Bryan closed his eyes and shrugged… well… what could he do? He didn't know… It seemed just like Alexander vanished from the face of the earth. The three didn't hear a word of him… and… he had to admit… they missed him. It was because of that that Tala came up with the idea of forming a band…

**FLASHBACK**

Four boys were sitting in the room, the only sound made by the television – the game; the youngest of them was playing. The tallest of them was reading seeming to be lost in the book, while now-gray-haired boy lay on the couch with his eyes closed and the last one, with red hair was looking absently out of the window, stroking a big dog behind its ear.

Suddenly Tala's head shot up and he glanced to his companions.

"Hey… I got a great idea!"

The one laying on the couch groaned.

"No Tala, I won't go with you to the circus again, and I don't care that it'll be here only for few days."

Tala rolled his eyes. He didn't understand why was Bryan always like that… circus was fun, wasn't it?

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but it's not about circus this time." He pouted and when the older boy opened one eye and looked suspiciously on him he rolled his eyes.

"We should form a band."

The sound of book falling to the ground was heard and three pairs of eyes stared at the redhead – who just grinned.

"It'd be great! I mean… we'd be the best band out there!"

There was a total silence in the room for a few moments before Ian returned to his game, Bryan closed his eyes again and Spencer bent down for his book. That all making the redhead pout again.

"Oh… coooome oooon! Don't be like that!" He stood up, walked to the couch and pushing Bryan's legs away he sat down.

Spencer sighed opening his book and slowly turning the pages.

"Sorry to disappoint you Tala, but forming a band is not that easy."

"But we'd manage! You know! I can sing, Bryan'd play the guitar, you the piano and Ian can always be the victim we'll underplay our fans when we'll need to run…" He whined succeeding to get an insulted 'Hey!' from the smallest boy.

"Come on, come on, come on…. We can just try… there's that competition for amateurs bands next month… if they won't choose us I'll never mention it so pleaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeee."

Bryan rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Let's try Spenc' or the drama queen will never stop this whining." He turned his bored eyes over at 'Spence' who sighed.

"Fine… but you're responsible for it Bryan." The teen said before standing up and walking out of the room, followed by Ian.

It was when Tala glomped Bryan with his 'thank you, thank you, thank you, and thank you, thank you 'speech and Bryan pushed him away with his usual'whatever.' The two were silent for some time before Bryan sat up and looked over at the redhead.

"You're doing this for Alexander, aren't you Yuriy." It was more of the statement than a question, seeing how he knew the Russian… He had the feeling that Tala thought that when Alexander will see them in the TV – IF they'll have such luck – he'll return to them… or at least he'll let them know he's still alive… or something.

"Why do you think that?" Tala asked before jumping out of the room happily.

Really… why did Bryan think that….? Maybe… because he agreed for the same reason… maybe he also hoped.

**END OF FLASHABCK**

Well… they were successful in the end. In only few months they became a famous band named 'Demolition boys'. Their songs were often played on radio, Demolition appeared in TV, interviews were made…. But Alexander never appeared… he never even send a single letter… but…a little tiny bit of hope always stayed in them. Even now… before every concert that little light of hope appeared in their minds in a form of quiet 'maybe he'll be here… maybe on this one'.

"Are you coming or do you prefer to sleep in this cab?" An annoyed voice pulled him out of his thoughts and Bryan blinked surprised, when he noticed that the taxi stopped in front of their hotel and Tala was already waiting outside on him. He mentally scolded himself before he scooped the small boy in his arms. Really… he shouldn't think about the past so much…

When the door to the hotel apartment opened the two could see one of hell irritated Russian waiting on them. Well… it wasn't obvious that he was irritated…. Spencer was more of deadly calm what didn't promise anything good. He was sitting in his chair which was situated right opposite door so he just HAD to notice anyone who'd get in – which was his purpose when he put the chair there.

"Where were you?" He asked before his eyes landed on the small boy in Bryan's arms. The blond boy immediately turned to Tala.

"I just **hope **you don't plan to sleep with him, if so then-"

"Save your breath, Spencer." The redhead grinned before slowly getting out of his shoes and walking to his doors.

"I'm not sleeping with him." He turned and gave the two a little smirk before disappearing into his room. "Bryan is."

"What the hell?!" Two voices could be heard, before their owners stared at each other. After a while of staring, Spencer sighed.

"Whatever… I don't want to know, just put him to bed." He motioned towards the small boy who shivered and pressed closer to Bryan.

"I'm not sleeping with him." Bryan said without moving.

Spencer shook his head. "You'll have to. The couch is way too uncomfortable."

"No, I won't sleep with him in THAT way."

Spencer blinked… _What the hell? _

"No one wanted you to…" He murmured lifting his eyebrow. What was going on? Bryan wasn't the one who thought that way… for that they had Tala…

"I think you're tired, so I won't ask how you got that idea. I'm going to sleep. Good night." He said before turning to his and Ian's room. Really… they shouldn't drink so much…

Bryan blinked at Spencer's retreating back and blinked. What the hell did he say in front of him?! Damn… he was probably really tired… but… he never thought that his tired mind was perverted. He sighed before turning to the door on right – the door to his room. Slowly walking in and to the bed he carefully put Kai in his bed. Pulling boy's shoes down for him and stripping himself to his boxers he lay down next to him. Hmpf, there was no way he was going to sleep on the couch. It was way too uncomfortable, as Spencer said. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep and he didn't even registered when his arm rested over the smaller being after it brought the boy closer to him…

***

A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. Liked it? Not? Let me know. Review please.

Gemi


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody... so... I decided that I will update today.. because of the new year so XD Everyboy HAPPY NEW YEAR ^^

Pairings: Bryan x Kai, Tala x Kai, Rei x Kai (a bit…)

Warnings: Yaoi – boy x boy relationship.

Disclaimer: don't own.

Thank you for your wonderful reviews ^^ They made my day ^^

~~* Lost Past - chapter two*~ ~

Kai groaned and slowly opened his eyes, blinking when an unfamiliar room came to his view.

"What the hell…?" Kai groaned and tried to set up just to groan and fall back down when his head began to hurt and his vision blurred.

"Fuck…" He mumbled and closed his eyes. Fuck… He could never hold his liquor and from the headache… he drank pretty much. His eyes snapped opened when he felt an arm on his waist bringing him closer to something soft and warm,… a person.

"The fuck?!" Kai yelled, eyes wide and watched as the second persons eyes blinked before the emeralds focused on him.

"Finally awake?" Cold voice asked making Kai blink again. It felt… strangely familiar. He blinked once again before glaring.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked pushing away from the gray haired teen. "And who the fuck are you?!"

Bryan would blink surprised, when he realized how he held that boy, but seeing that it wasn't a part of his character, he just lifted his eyebrow.

"You don't remember?"

A bad feeling settled in the back of Kai's mind.

"Remember…what?" He jumped out of the bed glaring at the half naked teen. He sure didn't… did he?!

Bryan's eyebrow almost disappeared in his hair as he watched the boy, his frantic movements.

"The pub, you getting drunk, fainting." He spelled it for the boy and waited for Kai's reaction. Boy's behavior was kind of funny in Bryan's opinion.

Kai felt a rock being lifted from his heart. Oh, so he fainted.. .that was good, right? Yeah… of course… but, how did he end in this man's bed?!

Bryan watched how the boy calmed down… and then how his glare returned almost in next second. What was wrong with this guy? He blinked when the glare of red eyes felt familiar… 'Just like Alexander.' His mind whispered and he focused on the boy again. .. Really weird how he reminded him on Alexander…

"How did I get here? And why?" Kai asked in cold voice.

Bryan lifted an eyebrow. He wouldn't expect such a tone from somebody who should be thanking him on their knees. So… he'll make him regret it, he grinned devilishly.

"I carried you… sweetie."

It was really funny how the boy's eyes widened. It was also funny when the boy gulped down and all of boy's blood withered from his face so it stayed white as a sheet of paper… what wasn't so funny though, was when the boy flung himself at Bryan, his fist raised and the words 'you bastard!' left his mouth. Bryan dodged in last minute, but he still could feel how Kai's fist missed his cheek just for few inches… and he was sure that if it would hit him… it would hurt pretty much. Deciding that he didn't want to take risks, he jumped from the bed and behind the boy and catching his hands, swirling them behind Kai's back he pressed boy's face and torso to sheets on the bed and pressed his knee on Kai's lower back.

Kai tried to get from under Bryan, but seeing that it didn't help – and he needed to gain his strength back, he just lay and puffed and glared.

"You… fucking…bastard." He growled (and tried NOT to think the position they were inX3)

Bryan lifted eyebrow… all this just for a little joke… He rolled his eyes and gave the boy a little push.

"Stop fighting… It was a JOKE, so now I'll let you up, and you'll be calm enough as not to make me push you down again, deal?" The boy seemed to have some bitter answer saved for him, but then he slowly nodded his head. And Bryan sighed, good… at least this wasn't some mental… hopefully. Letting go of the boy Bryan watched as Kai quickly turned and pushed away from him, still glaring. Well…. Ok, maybe he WAS mental…

"Calm down…"

Kai's eyes twitched…. What the hell?! The man was PRESSING HIM to the bed and now he DARES to tell him to be CALM?!

"So what happened?!" He yelled but took a few steps back… just in case the man would try to push him down again… better safe than sorry, right? Yeah…

Bryan fought the urge to roll his eyes. NO, this boy COULDN'T stay calm if one asked him nicely…

"What I said… I carried you," seeing the boy opening his mouth he quickly added. "But NOTHING happen. Nothing." He watched as boy's eyes narrowed, but then he nodded…

"I don't sleep with stupid children anyway…" He mumbled and actually didn't care if Kai heard him or not… but… he WAS a bit thankful that it seemed as if he didn't. Suddenly a thought hit him and he looked at the boy again.

"So you're gay?" It was more of a statement than a question, but he waited for the answer – any reaction any way. And it came…

Kai sputtered and stepped back again.

"WHAT?! NO!" Where the hell was he? He was in some MAN'S bed and the same MAN asked him if he was GAY….should that be some weird new pick up line?! Well… that was a nightmare coming true, right?

"… Ok, ok…. I just… the first thing that came to your mind was we were fucking, right? Funny, seeing that you're not gay… or bi…"

Kai's eyebrow twitched again, when he saw the smirk on man's face…

"You fucking-"

"Bastard… yeah, we heard that already…. "Two pairs of eyes, one wide and one bored, turned to the door, where one sleepy redhead was standing.

"So could you be a little quieter? Go fuck or whatever -...Wait… you wouldn't be quiet then… I don't know, go play Go, just be the hell quiet!" He glared before slamming the door closed with a loud 'thud'.

Kai blinked speechless, before looking at Bryan and feeling his knees giving up he sat down on a bed… Well… this man with that redheaded MADman probably lived together… he HAD to have something to say right?!

Bryan grinned when he noticed that Kai was FINNALLY so shocked that he couldn't say a word… He was thinking about leaving it like that and just walking to the kitchen to make some breakfast, but then he looked closer on the boy who sat down on the bed sometime between his thoughts and looked like a lost child. Sighing he shook his head and caught Kai's hand to pull him to the kitchen with him. He was scrawny anyway; he can use something good to eat. He blinked, surprised when the boy didn't say anything and let himself be pulled; taking pity on him he sat him down on the chair and grinned.

"Don't mind Tala… He's a little fucked up… especially if you wake him up in the morning; and seeing he came without gel all over his hair, we probably did." His words didn't make the boy laugh, chuckle and not even smile, as he hoped they will, but he seemed to relax a bit more, which was good… at least Bryan hoped. He put a cup of tea in front of Kai and gave a little smile… and the boy took the cup, eyeing it suspiciously at first, and then sipping from it. He probably decided that it wasn't poisoned and maybe it was even good, as he didn't sip next time, but drank normally. He didn't say 'thanks'… and it wasn't as if Bryan awaited it from him… He seemed…. 'Fucked up' yesterday… just like them… Bryan grinned and then with his next thought he looked at the boy again. When they got to the pub he seemed fucked up… just like now. But when he was drunk Kai was… cute, for lack of a better word.

"Why the hell, are you looking at me like that?!"

A voice interrupted his thoughts and he blinked noticing that all this while he was… staring at Kai…

_Back to normal, I see… _

"Nothing… just wondering how someone THIS stupid, going alone to a pub, getting himself drunk and being all nice and 'purr-y' could live so long… I thought you would be in some dark alley bleeding and dieing already."

That made the boy glare again and Bryan smirked… At least SOME reaction… not that lost being from before.

"Hmpf. I CAN take care for myself, thank you very much. I'm not a child anymore."

Now… that was another good reaction, and Bryan's smirk became even wider as he decided to get more.

"Are you sure? Well… you seem like a child to me with that innocent face of yours."

Bryan blinked, when the boy blushed… Well… blushing … that was… new, right? And… still good?

"Go fuck yourself."

… probably not.

Bryan rolled his eyes and sat down next to Kai.

"Well… as funny, nice, charming and whatever else that your reactions are… I'm not trying to get on your bad side." _I'll leave that to Tala. _

"Oh… don't worry…" It was Kai who smirked this time, a little devilish smirk.

"Don't worry," He repeated, "You're there already."

Bryan almost chocked on his tea, when he looked at Kai… _… Nice… really nice._ When the hell did he get himself together?!

Kai's smirk didn't leave his face.

"Now… we're even." He said making Bryan blink again… was this some stupid game of Kai's? It seemed so… definitely. But… Bryan had to grin and his hand naturally reached to mess Kai's hair.

"Whatever."

Only Kai's wide eyes made him realize his actions.

"… sorry.. a habit." He mumbled before turning to his tea again… well… he didn't lie… it was a habit. But a habit that died a long time ago… when Alexander left them. He used to mess up Alexander's hair always after they pranked somebody – or each other, or when he was apologizing or… well… thinking about that… he was messing up Alexander's hair pretty often… And the thought made him think about what does Alexander's hair looks as now… it has probably some weird shape, like Kai's here… lol.

"You're staring weirdly again." Yeah… again…

"Sorry…." Bryan mumbled before standing up and opening the fridge.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked Kai before rummaging through all the meal… and frowning at something green… that shouldn't be green in his opinion. He took a fork and slowly poked the thing to see if it was alive or not – it sure seemed that it WAS – and when he didn't get any reaction, he quickly caught it with two fingers and threw it away before the thing decided that it was alive indeed and would want to bite him, before throwing a look at Kai… and the boy was grinning.

"Hopefully nothing from here… Seeing that everything here's … ALIVE."

Bryan glared… and almost pouted. That WASN'T nice… the kitchen was his sacred place… and alive wasn't EVERYTHING… just the things Tala was touching… how come Bryan's not somewhere for few moments and everything turns out like this?

"Not funny." He glared harder… making Kai's grin widen…

"Whatever."

Bryan glared even harder… The boy was pissing him off… well, he wasn't but that was still NOT nice… saying something like that about his KITCHEN.

"Give me a break." He groaned and decided to make just simple sandwiches… Figuring out that no one actually could be allergic to them… right? Yeah. So he turned and prepared some ignoring the feeling of being watched. Well he actually WAS being watched, but hell like he'd care. Quickly he put one of the plates in front of Kai and the second in front of himself, while sitting down.

Kai blinked.

"I told you I don't want anything."

"You should eat, you're way to skinny." Bryan shrugged and looked the boy up and down. It was really true. The boy was way too skinny… and he didn't know why he cared.

Kai seemed like spitting something back, but then frowned and nodded slowly taking the sandwich and eating just a little tiny pit.

"Not poisoned." The older teen rolled his eyes, making the bluenette lift his eyebrow.

"Good to know."

The two teens sat and ate in silence, Kai looking at the older boy from the side of his eye. He didn't know why he was there and not even WHY the other boy helped him the last night… and he KNEW he should feel worried… but… he didn't. He was strangely calm, something that he wasn't even with his teammates. And another little why was nagging at the back of his mind…

… as did in Bryan's. Bryan didn't dare to look up, feeling boy's sight on him. He didn't know why he helped him yesterday in the first place, but… if he should decide to do it again, he would… probably. Heck he'd save anybody from Tala, right? Yeah…

_Or not. _That stupid little voice in his head whispered and Bryan growled… He knew it was right, seeing that he didn't care from anybody till yet… and it was enough people that he let under Tala, so.. WHY the hell did he have some mother complex now? He looked up at the teen and their eyes met – making Kai quickly look away and blush a bit. Bryan felt the urge to smile and he reached his arm to mess with Kai's hair when the door opened, revealing a pissed off redhead. Bryan just lifted his eyebrow, when the redhead glared.

"It's YOUR fault." The boy glared even harder when Bryan chuckled.

"What exactly? The fact that your hair looks like shit or that you woke up before lunch?"

Tala just growled.

Kai lifted his eyebrow before smiling innocently.

"Hey… can I pet your wolf please?" He grinned when Tala shot him a dirty look causing Bryan to grin… now the boy wasn't as bad as he thought. Maybe he could be even of some use?

"Hmm… I'll think about it." Bryan grinned at the gaping redhead and was enjoying the sigh of his long-time friend speechless as he didn't have the opportunity many times. Really… but it didn't last long as the redhead blinked and he probably began thinking normally again (HIS normally, mind you) seeing that he grinned.

"Really now? You two seem… hmmmm - casual in each others presence…" He shot a dirty smirk in Bryan's direction when Kai blinked – not really understanding what the redhead meant… well there was possibility that Kai didn't understand… but Bryan DID.. and very well.

"I'm not you, Tala." He growled, making the redhead grin again and wink at him.

"Not yet, lover boy, not yet."

Bryan just rolled his eyes. Really… he didn't need Tala's teasing from the early morning.

"Shut up, Tala."

Tala's grin just widened before he looked at the smallest boy.

"Hmm.. Kai was it?"

Kai lifted his eyebrow indifferently and looked up at the redhead.

"How the hell do you know my name?" He asked slowly in a cold voice…

…and when the redhead opened his mouth to answer, Bryan interrupted him.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

Kai blinked stupidly at him but shrugged. From what he knew he could trust that one more than the madman… so… he took another bit from his sandwich.

Tala glared at Bryan before turning to Kai once more.

"Sooo… what are you doing in-" He glanced up at the kitchen clock, "Hm.. few hours, love?" He was grinning from ear to ear… He told Bryan yesterday to invite this beauty to their concert, right? And Tala didn't think that Bryan did so… so he decided to help him out a little there, but was only rewarded by Kai shooting him a glare, before the boy looked at the clock himself and gasped in surprise.

Kai blinked… damn. It was just a few hours before that band's concert… and he wasn't at the hotel the whole night… damn… he really didn't feel like having that Hi-bitch, or whatever was her name, (meaning Tyson's girlfriend) screaming his ears off… and to that all he'll have to face mad Rei… again… damn. He stood up, quickly walking to the doors, having two others teens following him – after they came through the first shock.

"Where are you going?" Tala asked blinking.

"Away…" Kai growled putting his boots on, before opening the door and hesitating for a second… He turned; shot the two teens a little smile.

"Thanks I guess…" He mumbled before running out, trying to catch a taxi… Rei will really bit his head off… damn…

Bryan shrugged and closed the still opened door before turning and coming face to face with shocked redhead… He lifted an eyebrow before waving his hand in front of Tala's face.

"Hey… anybody home?"

Tala didn't blink, but he looked up in Bryan's eyes slowly…

"I… he… had the pendant." When Bryan frowned, not really understanding he added. "Wolf's pendant…"

Bryan blinked.

"Huh?"

The redhead caught Bryan's arm.

"He had THAT Wolf's pendant… the one I gave to Alexander."

Bryan's eyes widened before he slowly shook his head.

"That is not possible, Tala. How can you know it was that one? He probably just bought one that looked like it." He shrugged before walking to the kitchen to finish his sandwich…

…and was followed by one distressed redhead.

"I'm saying you, Bryan, it was THAT one. I'm sure."

Bryan rolled his eyes. "How can you be so sure?"

"Damn it, Bryan!" Redhead's fist painfully connected with the wall. "I DO recognize that pendant, okay?! I KNOW that one was mine!"

Bryan frowned, before slowly shaking his head.

"Kai is NOT Alexander… He can't be… He didn't recognize us, did he?" He asked making the redhead frown and bit his lip, before slowly shaking his head.

"But… what if something happened to him? I mean… could he forget us?"

Bryan blinked… before sighing.

"We should go prepare for the show…"

***

Kai thankfully caught the taxi and quickly told the driver the street where his hotel was, before pulling out his cell and turning it on… Why did he turn it off, he didn't know…

As soon as the thing was running, the sound of SMS was heard… _a few times_ and Kai almost whined… before he opened the first one.

_You have 13 missed calls from the number 0903 ### ###_

Kai sighed… _Damn… Rei's_. He quickly opened the next one.

_22:35_

_Kai? Where are u? I tried calling u on ur cell, but it's obviously turned off. U know u promised to be here with us, right? Well.. call me as soon as u'll get this._

… Again Rei… and the next one…

_01:45_

_Where are u?! It's not funny anymore, Kai! U promised! I'm waiting for u and don't u dare not to come! I have enough!_

… and the last one… Rei as well.

_02:02_

_I'm sorry, Kai… I'm just worried about u, u know… Please call me when u'll get this, okay? … Love u._

Kai bit his lip at this one… He didn't know to make Rei worried; he just didn't want to meet the others. Kai sighed and closed his eyes… feeling really bad. He and Rei were lovers for half a year now… well… not really lovers as they didn't get further than the hot kisses, seeing that Kai was still underage and a bit afraid of that relationship – well he was actually pretty scared of it, but he would never admit that – and Rei decided to give him time… as much as he'll need. And Kai was thankful for that.

"_So you're gay?" _

"_WHAT?! NO!" _

"… _Ok, ok…. I just… the first thing that came to your mind was we were fucking, right? Funny, seeing that you're not gay… or bi…" _

"_You fucking-"_

"_Bastard… yeah, we heard that already…. "_

Kai's eyes snapped opened as he remembered the conversation. He wasn't gay… He was more of bi, but he didn't plan to tell that to some stranger – not mentioning that he was lying in that's man bed.

He sighed once again and when the car stopped he pulled some cash and handed it to the driver, getting out and not really waiting for the change. And from the look of it, it was pretty big one as the driver smiled widely and drown off before Kai could change his mind – not that he was going to do that.

Kai sighed as he got into his apartment and fell face down on his bed, before looking at the clock on his bedside table. Few hours… he wasn't going to call Rei… not know. The nekojin could use some time to not be so angry… and they'll meet at the concert. And… Kai was feeling too damn guilty.

He turned around on his back and blinked when he noticed his pendant. Normally he wore it under his clothes and he was surprised to find it out. It moved probably when he was putting his boots on… He shrugged and brushed his fingers over the little wolf. He didn't remember when or where he got it, but he couldn't put it down, he liked it. Rei asked him about it before, but Kai just shrugged. He turned it around and brushed his hand over the crawled 'BTA'. Funny…

He sighed before closing his eyes once again. He could sleep for an hour or so and then he'll take a shower and will get ready for a concert…

Kai woke up with a start and looked around… He wasn't sure what woke him, he had that dream about soft and hot touches and he blinked blushing, when he remembered where exactly did the person touch him. He didn't know who the person was, he just felt the heat seeping from his body and he flushed even harder. He didn't dream dreams like this before, he was sure… Taking a deep breath he stood up slowly and looked at the clock next to his bed and swore. Damn, it was left only three hours till the concert and Kai swore again as he picked up his cell and called for the car. Putting the went take a shower – COLD shower, mind you and then quickly dressed in his usual attire – his purple loose pants, sleeveless shirt and black vest with his beloved white scarf. He walked to the bathroom and reached for his body paint, thinking about why he didn't have it on last night… actually he knew why… there were too much fans on the airport and without the paint there was a slight chance that they won't recognize him… they did.

Kai growled as he carefully painted two triangles on each of his cheeks and finally content with his looks he smirked and got out of the apartment, just in time to see his car – actually it was a limousine, but that wasn't that important in that moment – stop in front of his hotel.

When the driver rushed out to open the back doors to Kai, Kai 'hn-ed' and glared sitting back. The man shook as he ran back to his place and smiled at Kai's reflection in the back mirror.

"Where to, master?"

Kai growled… he wasn't really glad when they called him 'master' – they reminded him of his status or more exactly of the fact WHO his grandfather was. He glared harder.

"To the Demolition show." His eyes turned towards the window as he reached to press the button that causes the dark screen to separate the driver from the passengers in the back to slip up and he sighed. He wouldn't go anywhere if he didn't promise that to Rei… and he didn't want to disappoint the dark – haired teen again. He sighed again, pressing his forehead against the cool glass and closed his eyes. Just to open them again a few moments later when the car stopped. Kai frowned and when the car didn't move for quiet a while he pushed the one button again.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked coldly, glaring at the driver who shook like a leaf in the wind.

"I-I… a car had an accident and I think we should help and-"

Kai glared harder. "We shouldn't. Go on."

"But master-"

"Shut up and-" Kai stopped suddenly when he noticed four teens standing around a car. Four boys from who he two knew… He blinked and slowly opened his door ignoring the faint 'master?' from the driver.

***

So… that's for the second chapter.. in next one.. there is going to be more of Tala x Kai stuff Liked it? Not? Please review.… See ya^^

Gemi


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey people! ^^ I'd like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They keep me going you know. So… here's another little chapter to Lost Past. ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade nor Tala, Bryan or Kai… or anyone else for that matter T_T

Warnings: Yaoi – boy x boy, AU, possible OOC

Pairings: Tala x Kai, Bryan x Kai, Rei x Kai

~***~ Lost Past ~***~

Spencer sighed… Bryan growled… Tala whined… and Ian kicked the stupid tire of that stupid junk.

"Stop it." Spencer sighed again as he looked at Ian who kept kicking the car.

"But-*kick*-why-*kick*-did-*kick*- this-*kick*- have-*kick*-to-*kick*- happen-*kick*- to us- ouch Bryan!" Ian winced the older boy kicked him.

"Well if you'd stop that stupid kicking I wouldn't kick you!" He growled and massaged his temples… This was just great. Bryan turned to glare at Tala who seemed to shrink under that cold stare. "It's your fault."

"W-well… who would think that something would happen?" The redhead asked looking away… and sweatdropped when he heard the growling again.

"YOU were the one who decided that the 'tire-junk' wasn't needed."

Tala frowned. "How was I supposed to know that it was a spare tire?!" Bryan glared and Tala looked away…

"Hehe…" He gulped down looking around. Now… if they came to the concert too late… He blinked when a limo stopped close to them. And he blinked again when the doors opened just to gasp when he noticed WHO exactly got out.

Hearing redhead's gasp Bryan turned around and looked the same direction, Tala was looking, his eyes widening slightly. It was that boy…. Kai.

Kai bit his lip before walking towards the group, they helped him before and it wasn't Hiwatari's style to be in debt of someone… so he'll have to help them, right?

"Hey." He mumbled.

"Hmm." Bryan nodded his head, while the madman (Tala) just stared… as did the rest of the group.

Kai blinked and frowned… He really didn't like people staring at him…

"… Do you need help?" He asked slowly, his eyes running over the car.

Bryan wanted to shake his head, that no… but his eyes ran over their car as well and he sighed.

"I guess so… This piece of junk isn't working anymore… I guess you don't have another spare-tire?" He grinned.

Kai slowly shook his head. He wasn't sure, but something was telling him that his tires won't be good for this… type of car.

"But I could give you a ride…? As a thank you for that before…" His eyes slowly turned to the group… He knew Bryan… and Tala, but those two… one blond and another short boy.

Bryan blinked before turning to the coughing voice of Spencer.

"Ah… This is Kai. Kai those are Spencer and Ian. You know Tala already." He said glaring at Spencer. The blond knew Bryan hated formalities…

Kai nodded and looked to the boys. He didn't like the way the blond – Spencer was his name? – studied him. Kai felt exposed under the hard stare and squirmed uncomfortably looking back to his car. Yeah, he wanted to help them, right?

"So… what about the ride?" He nodded his head towards his car, happy for the excuse to look away from the group.

"Yes!" Tala's happy yell was followed by Ian's "Thank God!" and Kai couldn't help but smirk.

"There is no need to call me God. As Bryan already told you the name is Kai. Kai Hiwatari." He said before turning towards his car, not noticing redhead's gasp and the look he was giving Bryan. As well as he didn't see Bryan's wide eyes and Spencer's wondering look. Ian was just happily bouncing towards the limousine.

"Come on!"

Bryan blinked and moved as well along with the other two boys. When he was near Tala, the redhead whispered.

"It IS him." The smile was suddenly present on Tala's face… but Bryan shook his head.

"He can't be Alexander." He whispered as well, watching Kai's back disappear into the car. He can't be Alexander… he just can't… right?

Once they were seated inside the car he looked expectantly at the only two people he knew better than the rest.

"So? Where to?"

Bryan blinked. "…to the city hall."

… now it was Kai's time to blink.

"City hall? You're going to the concert?"

Ian grinned when he stopped looking around in the limousine.

"Of course we are. Because we're-" A hand over his mouth stopped him from telling more and Kai turned to its owner.

Tala smiled innocently.

"You're going too?"

Kai just nodded, making the redhead grin.

"So… you must like the band."

That earned him a shrug from the red eyed boy.

"Not really. I never heard of them." Two gasps could be heard and Kai frowned at Tala and Ian. It seemed like he offended those boys – they probably liked the band. Well… it's not like Kai cared, right?

Bryan had an amused smile on his face, while Ian and Tala gaped.

"Then… why are you going to the concert?" Spencer asked slowly shaking Ian out of the shock.

Kai shrugged. He really didn't know why he should answer them. It wasn't like they really cared.

"… don't just shrug it off." Tala frowned, turning Kai's attention on him. "Why do you go to the concert if you never heard of them?"

The boy frowned slowly… why the hell couldn't they let him be. He wanted to snap at the other, but he couldn't when he noticed that blue gaze. Redhead's eyes were watching him intently, waiting for him to answer… Kai couldn't help but gulped under those eyes. That was… familiar.

With every second Tala was surer and surer that this boy in front of him really was Alexander. He even behaved like him, a smile crossed his face for a second, when the thought of Alexander not changing, of him being still that same little boy came to his mind. It was nice having him back…

"My… 'friends' asked me to go."

… that only sentence... that only word made Tala's word shatter again. Friends. Alexander wasn't back… he didn't remember them – or he pretended not to know them and he had… friends. Friends, that wasn't Tala, Bryan, Spencer… no… he had friends in his life and there wasn't that spot for them left anymore…

"…oh." Tala mumbled and he bit his lip. What the hell… they had Alexander in their reach but... they couldn't touch him. It wasn't fair. All those days, weeks, months, _years_ of wanting, _longing_, to have him back, they finally meet him again… but he is out of their reach. Fuck…. The world sucked. And BIG time.

Kai frowned at the expression on Tala's face and blinked surprised when he felt… sorry? for the boy. He felt the need to apologize and didn't even know why. But that was something that Kai Hiwatari just didn't do… so instead of that he just turned his head to look outside the window – maybe ignoring the group would be the best thing to do. Kai slowly nodded his head. Yeah… probably.

Bryan looked from Kai to Tala and sighed .He too, began to believe that Kai was after all Alexander – even though he had yet to admit it to himself and even though the thought of Kai being Alexander was hard to believe. Or… it seemed a bit ironic to the gray-haired boy. He always thought that if, WHEN they'll find Alexander it'd be after some of their concert, Alexander walking up to them with the smirk on his face, saying that the music wasn't as good as expected by the prize of the tickets but it was good to see them again… and that he missed them too. And they would go to eat somewhere and find out what he was doing all that time, they were separated. Or that Alexander would shoot them a remark or two of how stupid the idea of forming a band was and then he would give them that small smile that was only for them and everything would be back… or something like that. But… he didn't expect the boy to be like this. Not remembering them… Bryan sighed and reached to Tala slowly squeezing his hand. That made the redhead look up at him and nod; flashing Bryan a grin… But Bryan didn't miss the sad glance in Kai's direction. And Bryan sighed again. He didn't like it when any of the Demolition was sad. They were family – well… crazy family, but even so they cared for each other.

The car suddenly stopped and Kai looked up as the driver opened the door for him.

"We're here, master."

Kai nodded, looking at the others before exiting the car – the others following him. He looked around the city hall and gave a small smile. He was glad there weren't many people yet – from what he heard from Tyson, the band was pretty popular and hundreds of people were going on the concert hours sooner, just to be able to get in and stand just in front of the podium. The bluenette snorted. That was SO stupid. To wait somewhere for so long because of one concert, but if the Demolition were liked by beings like Tyson and Daichi… he could understand it. Those two should be somewhere around… that's why KAI had to come sooner too, even though it was only because of Rei… Normally he would ignore Tyson's wishes, but he knew that Rei was going to be here sooner as well and he felt a bit… guilty after not calling him and all that stuff… so he sighed and looked down at his watch – just to wince in next moment.

"Crap…"

"What's wrong?" A voice asked from behind him and Kai turned slowly looking at the redhead.

"Nothing." He mumbled frowning.

"…if it's because of the concert, you don't worry… You're here way too soon." Tala offered Kai a little smile. It was true… Alexa – KAI already had friends… But Tala wanted to be one of them too… for now.

Kai rolled his eyes. Yeah, sure… because of the _concert_. Hell he could care less whetever he was soon or not. So or so he won't be hearing that stupid band. He was there only to spend some time with Rei – as he promised him.

"Kai Alexander Hiwatari!"

Kai winced. … Yeah, he was there to spend some time with Rei, the same Rei that was currently yelling at him and coming closer. Kai sighed, pulling on a cold face.

"I TOLD you, not to use that name." He growled out glaring at the older boy – not noticing smiling Tala. HA! So he WAS right… Kai was Alexander. That was the last prove the redhead needed. His smiled widened and he squeezed Kai's hand.

"Well… see you later, I guess." He grinned and ran to the rest of Demolition boys, who were currently standing in front of the back entrance.

"I told you." He grinned at Bryan. "I told you, it was him."

Bryan frowned but shrugged.

"It could be only a coincidence, you know."

The redhead shook his head. "Not in thousand years." Tala noticed amused, that he somehow couldn't get that grin off of his face.

"It is him. And I'm going to get him back."

Bryan looked back at Kai and the boy standing next to him. "Get him back?" He seemed to be thinking for a while before motioning towards Alexander – Kai.

"Look, those two… seems close to each other… So even if that WAS Alexander, how are you going to make him spent his time with us and not that boy? He is his lover, probably." Bryan smirked when Tala's face fell…. Just to frown when redhead's face was lit up by a smile.

"Well... that's not a problem, is it?"

The gray-haired boy rolled his eyes. "What? You're going to become his lover or what?"

The grin on Tala's face just widened.

"Exactly."

Bryan blinked…. And once again, before growling.

"You weren't listening, were you? Kai already HAS a lover. And it's not you."

The redhead just shrugged before getting in the building.

"That never stopped me before, did it?"

***

Kai frowned as a boy ran up to him and inwardly sighed. He knew he should be happy about seeing his lover again, but… something prevented him from feeling that 'happiness'. When Rei stood up next to him, Kai looked up.

"Rei…" He mumbled but stopped when he noticed the forced smile on the other's face.

"Hey Kai." Rei grinned, putting his arm around Kai's waist; looking towards Tala and others.

"Who was that?"

"No one." Kai growled out before looking from the back doors to Rei. He didn't like that forced smile… it was when Rei was mad but tried his best not to be… or at least not to show it.

"I'm sorry…"

Kai mumbled. He knew that the boy would understand what he meant – that was that good thing about their relationship, Rei understood him. Well… most of the time. There was always time when Rei wanted to talk about Kai's past – he always seemed to want to know everything about the other boy… not that Kai minded – well, actually he did a bit, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that Rei kept asking about something, Kai himself didn't understand… didn't know.

Kai couldn't really remember much from his past… the only things being memories with his grandfather, but… nothing about his parents, or anything before. Kai always wondered what were his parents like, and what was his life like, when he still lived with them – Voltaire, his granddad- told him that both, Kai's mum and dad, died in a car accident, but Kai was never allowed to go to their graves… He didn't know why… and then later, he didn't even care anymore. Or better said – it was the last thing on his mind. Living with Voltaire Hiwatari… wasn't exactly easy. Kai had to hold up an image of the Hiwatari family – something he hated from the bottom of his heart. He always had to understand, he wasn't allowed to ask anything, only allowed to speak, when he was questioned and had to be always the best in everything… if not… there were those punishments… something Kai really didn't want to think about.

Kai sighed quietly when he felt a hand on his cheek… yeah, Rei used to do that… it was some sort of comforting gesture to the two, something that Rei always did, when Kai seemed tired, or stressed or uncomfortable. Not that the bluenette showed it. And he normally didn't allow those gestures, well at least not in the public or in front of his team; Hiwatari couldn't allow himself to show any kind of weakness. Not in front of anyone… just Rei. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Rei helped him from getting away from Voltaire… maybe because Rei was there that time, when Mr. Dickenson helped with putting Voltaire into jail… and… actually… Rei's presence that time… Rei's comfort then… was one of the reasons why Kai agreed with their 'relationship'. When Rei told him he liked him… Kai couldn't say 'no'. He could never stay in someone's debt… and the relationship was a way of paying the debt off. He couldn't do anything else for Rei…

His thoughts were disturbed when the other smiled warmly – Kai felt kind of glad that the fake smile was gone, and squeezed his hand.

"It's okay."

Kai looked away from the boy and bit his lip.

"But I was supposed to be there… yesterday." He took a deep breath before continuing.

"It was my mistake that I wasn't there… I always take care for my mistakes."

Rei just shook his head, hugging the boy suddenly.

"No… I told you, it's okay… I don't mind." He gave another little smile before giving Kai a little peck on his mouth. "Yesterday wasn't important anyway. What counts is that you're here now… I wouldn't like to be alone on our date." The nekojin grinned, making Kai blink.

"Our… date?"

"Yop." The boy nodded smiling. "I got the others to leave us alone, so we could have some… 'our' time." He grinned sheepishly before frowning. "Well… if it's okay with you, that is…"

Kai bit his lip, thinking for a moment before slowly nodding. He was supposed to be there with Rei yesterday, but he wasn't… and as he already told the older boy – Kai always took care for his mistakes… Always. And this…'date' is one way of making up for his screwing yesterday.

"Fine by me."

"That's good." The boy smiled pulling away from Kai but not letting go of his hand. "Come now, we're here already, we can go stand in front of the entrance." Rei took a step forward, but stopped when he noticed Kai seemed troubled…

"Or… we don't have to go really…" He mumbled, feeling glad when the other one looked up hopefully. "I mean, it'll be too loud there anyway. You don't like loud places, hm?"

Instead of answering Kai looked away, but it was enough for the other one.

"Hmm… I wasn't really happy about going either… I don't personally like the band." He grinned and looked around.

"There was a nice little café around here, let's go there." Rei said and once again took a few steps into the desired direction – and was rewarded when he felt Kai walking with him… It was sometimes hard to understand Kai, but… Rei was willing to do anything for the boy. He loved him after all… Even though he knew Kai didn't like Rei like that, he knew Kai only felt some sort of 'debt' towards him and that was the reason he was going out with him, but that was fine with Rei… as long as he could be with Kai. After all… he'll win Kai's heart eventually.

***

Bryan watched as Tala 'hmmed' happily some melody and was playing with his hair in front of a mirror. He seemed really excited to have Alexander on their concert – not that Bryan really thought that Kai was Alexander… Of course there were many hints and many things that the two boys had similar, but… Bryan just couldn't believe that. There was no way that life could be like a fairy tale… That after a long search the boy they were looking for would just fall from heaven – metaphorically speaking. He just couldn't believe that Kai REALLY was… Alexander. He couldn't believe, because he wasn't sure if he, if they all, could take another hit from life. If they could take another lost hope… in case the boy wasn't Alexander after all.

Bryan sighed and looked away from the redhead glaring at the ground as if he could melt it. And he was doing a great job too, till he didn't feel a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he frowned when he noticed Spencer.

"What?" He spat out, clearly annoyed. And when the other boy lifted and eyebrow Bryan bit his lip…

"Did something happen?" The blonde asked slowly, looking into Bryan's eyes.

Bryan looked away. He hated it when the older one looked at him that way… it felt as if Spencer was able to see into Bryan's head and actually see everything there, even things Bryan, himself, didn't.

"Nothing… Sorry." He mumbled before looking at Spencer again. "Did you want anything?"

Spencer watched the boy for some time before slowly answering.

"I just wanted to ask about that boy." The older boy noticed how Bryan's eyes widened for a second before settling down to their original shape.

"What about him?" Bryan asked almost coldly, suddenly finding the wall really interesting – what nice white color it had. Hmmm at it was sooo big….

Spencer lifted an eyebrow but continued in that calm voice of his. "Nothing really, just… his name seemed interesting. I mean… It resembled someone, don't you think so?" He was still studying the gray-haired teen, who looked from the wall to Tala, who was STILL looking into that damned mirror.

"No, I don't."

Spencer ignored the cold voice. "Well… Kai Alexander Hiwatari. The name isn't THAT common. Not mentioning his hair… or his eyes. There are not many people with that color of eyes."

Bryan growled as his eyes snapped to the other's face.

"You know what Spencer?! You're same as Tala. Hinting that it IS him, but there is no real prove, goddamn it! Hair, eyes, what the fuck?! You know such thing as contact lenses? And for the name… in Japan it could be pretty common!" Bryan ignored the stares they got from younger two members of their band. "I hate to break the news to you but if it was really Alexander, don't you think he would acknowledge us?! Did THAT actually occur to you?" To this time he was glaring holes to the other male, but Spencer didn't seem to mind one bit.

"So that's what's been on your mind?" The blond asked slowly before shaking his head and sighing. "Bryan, it is Alexander. I know you know it too… are you going to let him go, without even trying to bring him back?" He asked slowly before leaving the room – the smallest of the group running after him.

Bryan looked down and frowned. .hell. Even Spencer thought that Kai was… Bryan sighed as he closed his eyes himself. Spencer was right…. Bryan too, knew that the boy was Alexander… But… it was kind of… unfair, that Alexander didn't give him one glance, that would say that he remembered them… that he wanted to be reunited with them. He sighed again and blinked when he noticed someone standing close to him. Looking up he came face to face with grinning Tala.

"I told you it is him."

Bryan sighed again before nodding slowly. "Yeah… I know… But, why… didn't he recognize us?"

The redhead shrugged casually.

"Maybe he forgot us… it was long time already. But that doesn't matter. As I told you before I'm going to bring him back."

Bryan couldn't help but grinned.

"Yeah sure… And while you're at it, you'll get yourself a piece of his ass; of course, just for purpose of bringing him back, right?"

Tala's grin widened even more.

"Damn right." He chuckled when Bryan shook his head. The redhead was making jokes like that, even though he knew that if – when Kai's Alexander, it wasn't about his ass anymore…

The door suddenly opened and Ian grinned at them.

"Spencer says that the two of you should at least see the podium before concert." He turned to leave, but stopped a step away from the door.

"So Tala won't fall down like the last time." He yelled and ran after the eldest boy when the redhead gritted his teeth, growled and ran after him yelling something about little annoying pricks.

Bryan chuckled, shook his head and followed them. After all there had to be someone, who'll save Spencer's sanity, he owed him at least that much.

***

Kai was sitting near the window, looking out while absently playing with his mug. Rei was currently talking with Kenny, holding the cell phone to his ear. Chief called some time ago, asking about where they were because 'the concert would start really soon' and from the sound of it, there were many people gathering – the band must have really been popular. Not that Kai cared or anything; it was just a little deduction, he couldn't stop. Kai heard as Rei told the boy that they weren't coming so they shouldn't really count with them and that they'll meet after the concert, with that Rei hung up and smiled at Kai.

"What's the matter? You don't like the chocolate?" He asked as Kai's eyes returned to his cup, noticing it was still full of the white, more or less liquor.

He slowly shook his head.

"It's fine." Kai mumbled and frowned. It wasn't that he didn't like the chocolate, it was just… those people couldn't just get off of his mind. Tala, Bryan, Spencer… they all seemed kind of familiar, and Kai just couldn't figure out how… and it was pissing him off. He sighed irritated and glared at the cup.

"Then what is it?" Rei asked slowly, seeing that there was something wrong with his boyfriend. "Come on Kai, you know you can tell me."

Kai slowly shook his head as he sipped from his hot drink.

"It's nothing…"

Rei frowned. He could see there was something with the younger boy, but why couldn't Kai tell him?

"But Kai, I can see that-"

"I told you it's nothing!" Kai growled out, glaring holes into the other boy. At least he was 'till Rei didn't turn to look away, but not before Kai noticed that hurt in other's eyes. Kai bit his lip, before sighing. Damn… he was going out with Rei… he shouldn't hurt him, like he just did. Damn.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just… I don't feel like myself…today." He mumbled, not really looking at Rei, in case he still had that hurt expression on.

"I know that you're not." A quiet mumbled voice reached Kai's ears and he looked up. "That's why I'm worried." Rei added and caught Kai's hand that was clutching the cup.

Kai sighed as he felt all of his anger fleeting away at the look of Rei's sad expression.

"You don't have to be…"

Rei shrugged and smiled. "Well, I want to. You're important to me." He smiled again and Kai nodded. He knew that. Rei told him that often enough, even though Kai never said anything to that.

Rei smiled again and squeezed Kai's hand before letting it go. The smiled didn't vanish from his face as he sipped from his coffee and moved closer to Kai putting his hand around Kai's waist. He slowly put down the cup and turned to face Kai fully and cupped his cheek. The younger one looked up into Rei's eyes as Rei's face moved closer to his own. He could feel Rei's breathe on his lips and he gulped down. It wasn't their first kiss, but Kai felt always kind of nervous. Rei's face drew even closer, when suddenly he pulled away, when he heard a yelling and squealing of some girls.

They both looked up at the TV from where the screams were coming and Kai blinked stupidly when familiar faces appeared on the screen. Four boys were standing at the podium and a redhead with blue eyes grinned to the camera.

"T-Tala…" Kai whispered blinking again, not noticing Rei's wondering gaze on him.

Redhead's grin widened as he looked down on the crowd. "Hello everybody! I'm glad to see you all on the Demolition boy's concert!" Another wave of screams interrupted the redhead and he grinned at Bryan who rolled his eyes, before turning to his fans again.

"All right people. I know it's not something we usually do… but I'd like to dedicate this concert to one special person to me, us. He should be here somewhere so… just to let him know. Kai Alexander Hiwatari, this concert is mainly for you." Tala's smile widened as Bryan began to play his guitar and Spencer joined him with drums in next moment…

Rei blinked at the screen before slowly looking back to Kai. Who was staring at the TV with wide eyes, his mouth partly opened.

"…Tala…."

***

Well, that's it for now. Liked it? Not? Let me know. Please review!

Gemi


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade nor any of the characters, used in the story.

Warnings: Yaoi – boy x boy, AU, possible OOC

Pairings: Tala x Kai, Bryan x Kai, Rei x Kai

~***~ Lost Past ~***~

Rei blinked before slowly turning to Kai with wide eyes.

"Uhm…. Kai? Do you know what this means?" He asked slowly watching the younger boy for any reaction.

But Kai didn't pay any attention to him as he stared at the screen, his brain trying to process everything that was happening. What the hell was Tala doing on that stage? And in TV?! Wait… Tala and others DID come to the city hall an awful lot sooner than the concert should start… that wasn't something people normally did. Not people… only that stupid Tyson and the actual band… members. Kai blinked. Could they be…?

"Rei… those are… they are the Demolition?"

Rei frowned before nodding slowly.

"Yeah… you didn't know?"

Kai frowned, his gaze still glued on the screen.

"I… I didn't…" He mumbled. So… Tala, Bryan, Spencer and that little prick were the Demolition boys? … Why, why didn't they say anything? Kai blinked, suddenly remembering Tala's and Ian's gaps when he said he never heard of Demolitions… That's why they were so surprised… But… They still should say something! Kai DID tell them he didn't know anything about the band… but.. he could ignore that. It's not like he particularly cared, right? His gaze ran over singing figure of Tala and slowly shifted to Bryan playing the guitar…

"Kai?" A voice pulled him from his thoughts and he finally looked at the boy sitting next to him. "I asked… do you know what that means?" Rei asked motioning towards the TV.

"I don't." Kai shrugged, making Rei frown deepen.

"Kai… they said your name…. Your FULL name." Rei knew that Kai hated that… when ANYONE called him 'Alexander', but strangely… he didn't witness any mad reaction at those boys… maybe because Kai was… shocked? Well, Rei hoped so.

Kai shot Rei a little glare.

"Maybe if they didn't hear it from YOU, they wouldn't call me that."

Rei blinked, surprised, before frowning.

"From me? Kai,… I don't know them. How could they hear that name from me." Rei bit his lip as he watched the younger boy, he felt a bit hurt, now that Kai's anger was being turned his way.

"Well, it was you who yelled it in front of Tala." Kai answered, before looking up at the screen again. The redhead was grinning and saying something before closing his eyes for a second and then proceeding in singing another song.

"Tala…?" Rei's frown deepened. "Kai… didn't you just say that you didn't know about the band? So… how do you know singer's name?" He asked slowly, watching as younger's body stiffened. "Kai?"

The bluehaired boy slowly looked from the TV down at Rei.

"I… met them." Kai answered and tried to fight the sudden urge to look back to the performance.

"Met them? Where?" Rei blinked. What…? But… Kai didn't say anything like that to him. And… meeting some bands members… he could tell him about that. "Where?" Rei asked again when he noticed how Kai's eyes flickered between him and the screen. And the teen frowned again. Well, it was obvious that Demolitions caught Kai's attention. And they were first band that actually succeeded in that, not only band, but… Kai hardly paid any attention to anyone if he wasn't sure they were worth it… Rei looked up and glared at the screen, he knew it was stupid, but he felt somehow… jealous? He frowned and shook his head, when he noticed that Kai was FINALLY looking again at him. With a guilty face? Now what did that mean? The boy mumbled something, but Rei didn't quite catch it…

"What did you say?" He asked slowly when Kai looked away. (And he wasn't looking on the screen, for what was Rei thankful.)

"At the pub… yesterday." Kai repeated and began to play with the chocolate that was still standing in front of him.

…it took a while till the words sank down in Rei's brain properly. So THAT was, where Kai was yesterday? THAT was, why was Rei sick worried about him?

"Kai!" Rei pulled away from the boy, so he could properly glare at the younger one, "You **know** how you got when you drink ANY alcohol!"

Kai rolled his eyes. Yeah… he knew why he didn't tell Rei anything about his late pub visit… It was always like this, and the teen didn't like that patterning tone in Rei's words one bit.

"Rei, I am old enough, you don't have to be such a mother hen to me." He grumbled.

The other's glare hardened.

"I'm NOT a mother hen, Kai. I'm your lover; I have EVERY right to be worried, when you so STUPIDLY decide to go to pub, that late in the NIGHT. You know what single DROP of alcohol is doin-"

Now it was Kai's turn to glare, the screen and concert fully forgotten.

"Why the hell, do you always pull out that stupid alcohol thing?! I'm a fucking Russian for your information, alcohol's in my BLOOD!" He growled, yeah… This wasn't their first argument about alcohol and Kai doubted it was their last. Alcohol was a thing they always argued about, well at least they always argued about Kai drinking alcohol, when Rei wasn't around.

Rei snorted.

"Well when it comes to drinking, you may be African or anything else, but certainly NOT a Russian." (1) The dark haired boy glared; even though he had the feeling he was crossing the invisible line.

"You get all 'snuggly' and 'purry' after just a little amount of that thing! You don't know what you're doing then! You wouldn't even fight back if someone tried to rape you!"

And Rei was SURE he did cross the line, when Kai stood up, took the check and turned back to Rei, while looking at the ground, his eyes being shielded by his bangs.

"Get out of the way…"

Rei winced at the cold tone and sighed. "Kai, I-"

"I said, get out of the way!" The younger boy now looked up, glaring holes into other.

Rei stood, letting Kai walk around him, and watched as the younger boy paid, before storming out of the coffee.

"…Kai… I didn't mean it…" He mumbled, but there was no one who listened to him. The boy looked up at the screen again, glaring at it.

***

Kai huffed as he stormed down the street. Why the hell did Rei always have to bring that up? Kai was old enough to drink alcohol, at least in his own eyes, even though he knew what effect it did on him… but that didn't matter Rei could practically tell him that he was a whore, indirectly of course.

Kai growled, and to all that Rei called him stupid. He didn't care if Rei cared about him or not, there was no one who called Kai Hiwatari stupid and lived to tell the tale. Well, there was Rei now, but that didn't mean that Kai won't be pretty pissed off and mad and -.

"Hey, are you Kai Hiwatari?" A voice asked him and Kai's gaze snapped up. He frowned when he noticed a man watching him closely, a man he didn't know.

"What if I am?" Kai snapped at him and ignored the way the other lifted his eyebrow.

"I was looking for you." The man said and Kai frowned. He DIDN'T know that man, he was sure, so why was he going around looking for him?

"If you're some beggar, you can go fuck yourself." He growled out, eyeing the man suspiciously. He ignored the fact that the man wasn't dressed as one of those people…

But the man seemed to be taken aback, if not insulted a bit.

"No, I'm not," – _ hm, definitely insulted_, Kai mused as his eyes didn't leave the man, waiting for an explanation.

"I was send by Ivanov, he told me to bring you to the backstage, when I'll find you."

Now… this was interesting… "And_. Ivanov_ is?" Kai didn't think he heard that name before… even though…

The man blinked. "Uhm… Tala Ivanov, singer from The Demolition Boys, ring any bells?" The man motioned towards the building next to them. Only then, Kai's mind proceeded the noise coming from inside the building, and blinked surprised, that he didn't notice when he returned back to the city hall. His sight returned from the building to the man in front of him. The man has long hair, shorter than Rei but still long, (even though, In Kai's opinion EVERYONE had shorter hair than Rei) and seemed a bit older thank Kai, himself.

"You know, I'd never though I'd find you here. When Tala dedicated the concert to you and **said** you were inside, I would await you being there…"

Kai rolled his eyes before glaring again. "Whatever." He crossed his eyes in front of his chest.

The boy – man lifted his eyebrow and stood to side motioning towards back doors.

"So… are you coming inside?" When Kai didn't move the other just shrugged. "Hmm, fine, we can wait for Ivanov, here, I don't care."

Kai looked around and his frown deepened. Well, he was there already, he could talk with Tala and the others and ask them, why they didn't tell him about them being the band members…

"How long till the end of the concert?" He asked slowly, studying the other boy.

The man blinked, looked down at his watch before smiling again.

"Something around an hour."

Kai sighed and nodded.

The boy grinned and motioned towards the door again. "This way."

Kai rolled his eyes and walked inside.

"Oh, I'm Garland, by the way."

***

Garland blinked… and again. From the time the boy sat down on the couch in the Demolitions dressing-room, he didn't make a single movement – and it was more than an half an hour already. Not one movement, not one word… not even answer, when Garland asked him if he wanted something to drink, the boy just shot him a really dirty look, so Garland stood up and waited by the door. He thought about contacting Tala, but as he knew the boy and his spontaneous actions, he wouldn't care about the concert and would come rushing right there. He still remembered how excited the boy was, when he was talking to Garland about that boy and asked him to get him backstage…

FLASHBACK

"Oh, come on, Garland. It won't take long, you know." The redhead almost begged. The other member of the Demolition Boys pretended not to hear their conversation – well, at least Spencer and Ian did pretend, seeing that Bryan wasn't in the room, in that moment. He was probably playing with his guitar, as was the habit of his.

Garland rolled his eyes.

"I said no. I don't have time to be playing your servant Ivanov. I have more important things to do."

Tala lifted his eyebrow. "Yeah? Like what?"

"…like meeting people, going to places and so on." The other said looking away.

The redhead rolled his eyes.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure Brooklyn can get here, himself, he doesn't need a babysitter." He stuck out his tongue at the other.

Garland snorted at his friend childishness.

"It's not about Brooklyn. I just don't like going around looking for some boy you want to fuck." Yeah, the boy knew what a playboy Tala was and he really didn't want to spend the day, by looking for some one night stand for the redhead. He was sure it wasn't healthy for him. Or both of them.

Tala looked away at his friends words.

"… it's not about fucking this time…" He mumbled, making Garland look at him. Tala had that serious expression on again, the same one he had when he was fighting Garland in that gang street fight, trying to make him understand, that he and his friends wasn't fighting for anything the thought, they did, and that their 'leader' was just fake and he was leading them on. And he succeeded in opening their eyes in the end even thought it was after the redhead took lot of beating and ended in a hospital for a long time. Spencer and Bryan were furious when they found out later, but that was after Garland and the others left the gang and apologized to Tala and some time after that, they became good friends. But Garland never forgot redhead's serious expression, it was so different from his normal one or that mad one when he was pulling pranks on the other; and somehow the fact that the boy was pulling that expression out now, made him believe that this was really about more, not just fucking around.

And Garland sighed.

"Oh god… why do I put up with you?"

Tala grinned, HA, so Garland DID give in. He shot a victorious glance in Spencer direction who chuckled and shook his head, before turning back to Garland and giving him the sweetest smile he could muster.

"That's easy. It's because, you are so thankful, that I got you and the others from that gang you were in, and-"

"Again, trying to blackmail Garland into something?" A voice from the doors interrupted the redhead and Tala looked up grinning at Bryan.

"Yep!" He made the 'V' sign with his fingers, causing Bryan and Garland to roll his eyes before Bryan walked to Spencer asking about some details of the concert and the other just shrugged.

"Whatever… what does the boy look like again?"

END OF FLASHBACK

His eyes scanned the boy again. Tala himself said that this wasn't about fucking, though, even Garland had to admit, the boy looked pretty good. Had lean figure, amazing hair and what did stand on the boy most out, was his red eyes. He never saw anyone with such fierce eyes before… the boy was simply an eye candy. Perfect…

"Stop staring." Kai growled and Garland chuckled.

Well… almost perfect. That was that attitude of his, but strangely he thought that Kai seemed like he belonged there…with the others coldhearted bastards also known as Demolition boys.

"Sorry." Garland chuckled again and turned to the doors, when he heard the yelling and screaming of some girls from outside.

"Seems like it's the end…" He mumbled and after a second of thinking walked away from the door. If what he thought was right, then-

"Is he here?!" An excited redhead burst inside the room looking around. Garland sighed thankfully when he noticed what a painful impact made the doors with the wall, where he was standing just seconds ago. He was really glad he moved from that spot. The boy lifted an eyebrow as he watched as Tala's eyes brightened and the redhead smiled happily when he noticed the bluenette sitting on the couch.

"Kai!" The said redhead yelled, running towards the younger boy and almost glomping him, the glare of those red eyes, stopped him, probably.

"Uhm…soooo… how did you like the concert?" He asked slowly, blinking innocently – the look always helped him with Alexander back then, so… maybe Kai still had that weakness?

"I heard about one song." The other answered coldly and Tala sweatdropped….

"Oh…" _Or maybe he got rid of it…_

"I didn't know you were the band." Kai said as he stood up glaring holes into the redhead, his voice clearly stating that he waited for an explanation.

Tala gulped down.

"Uhhmm… I thought, you were just… pretending you didn't know us?" He grinned.

Kai opened his mouth and was about to growl something along the lines of the redhead being just stupid and about Kai wasting his precious time with them, but his intention were interrupted when the other members of the band entered the room.

"What was that Tala? We always give people an encore so why did you-" Bryan started but stopped, when he noticed a person that shouldn't be in their room… "run away like that…." He finished, blinking.

The blonde smirked at Bryan's expression, before walking to the other couch and sitting down, Ian following him closely.

"Hey Alexander. So Graland did find you in the end? That's good." The boy smiled kindly, but frowned when he noticed something flashing in other's eyes.

"STOP calling me that." Kai growled out and the others blinked.

Tala frowned as his eyes studied the younger boy.

"What? Why? It is your name, right?"

Kai sent his way another angry glare.

"I don't care whenever it is, or it's not. Don't call me that." Yeah, no one was allowed to call him that way. The only one who did was Voltaire and the mention of that name brought Kai unpleasant memories. So if he could refrain from using that name he would. The boy frowned as he noticed the others occupants of the room fell silent and had either wondering look in his eyes as Spencer or one that Kai couldn't quite decipher – just as Bryan and Tala… and Kai couldn't help but felt a little pang of guilt in his chest. He shouldn't behave like that, just because he was upset with Rei, but… this whole situation was getting out of his hands. He didn't have slightest idea what was that familiar feeling that caused him to come to the city hall, to actually agree to wait for Tala and the others in the room or the feeling that actually make him help them sooner that day. And the fact that he was even talking with them, was confusing as well. Kai normally ignored strangers. Today he thought he was paying a debt off… but, he wouldn't be here NOW if he would, right? He sighed frustrated, closing his eyes and ran hand trough his hair – this all was seriously confusing. Kai's eyes suddenly flew opened, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking around he noticed the redhead giving him a worried look.

"Are you okay? Kai?"

Kai couldn't help but stared in those blue eyes, while his brain preceded the information of being called Kai, not Alexander… calming down slowly he nodded his head.

"Yeah… I didn't want to… snap like that." He mumbled before finally looking away from those eyes. He didn't say sorry… and Tala noticed… another prove that his Alexander was back with them.

"Sit down," Tala didn't wait for the other to do as he said and pushed him down on the couch, "Do you want something to drink?"

Kai's eyes slowly looked around the room as he was thinking, before slowly nodding.

"Water…" He knew that now, he would stay a little longer that he wanted in the first place, but… he didn't particulary want to meet Rei so soon after their argument. And as he knew the other, Rei would try to find him and apologize again, Kai didn't want to hear that, not right now. Kai watched as Tala left the room, somewhere in the back of his mind noticing that Garland went with him. So… Rei will have to wait.

He closed his eyes again, letting his back rest against the back of the couch, just to open them again, when he felt the couch sinking lower with another weight. He blinked and looked up at Bryan as the boy glared at the little coffee table in front of them.

"What?" He asked offended. Kai didn't like when ANYbody invaded his personal space.

But the other didn't seem one bit bothered by the tone of younger's voice.

"The marks," Bryan looked up from the table, looking at Kai's face. "You didn't have them yesterday…" He mused and watched as Kai unconsciously lifted his hand to touch the blue triangles.

"What with them?" The bluenette asked in dangerous voice, he didn't like when anybody insulted his triangles… Tyson was doing that a lot, not that Kai let it be at that, no, he was the captain of their team after all, so he did his best to make Tyson regret it. And fifty laps around the city could do wonders, really. Not even talking about the day he made Tyson go through their whole training routine three times… Kai would make it five, if Rei wasn't there and didn't talk him into 'letting the poor boy have some rest, because he had a date with Hilary later'. Kai couldn't help but smirked sadistically at the memory. He knew exactly what was running through his head that time – and that being that the day with that bit- ehm… Hilary was far more torturous that anything he could come up with probably.

But his mind was forced to come back to reality once again as Bryan's voice cut across his thoughts.

"Nothing, I… like them." He mumbled before offering Kai a little smile.

Kai blinked… well, he didn't meet with this reply before…. No asking about what it means? No saying that it's childish or stupid? Nothing?

"…really?" He asked slowly, watching closely as the other boy nodded.

"Yeah…"

Bryan couldn't stop the smile that was playing with the corners of his mouth. And he wasn't sure he wanted. The triangles on Kai's face… he didn't think that the boy was still doing it, actually the thought of the triangles didn't occur to him, till now when he saw Kai with the blue paint on his face, but it was nice seeing that Kai couldn't say goodbye to the paint. It was giving Bryan some kind of hope that maybe… after all they could still be in Kai's life… just like those blue triangles, the same their Alexander was painting on his cheeks every morning. Bryan still remembered the 'paint me' incident and from the grin Spencer was flashing him, he was sure the other boy remembered it too…

FLASHBACK

Seven years old Bryan was sitting in a room with slightly older Spencer, looking down bored at the book that was currently situated in his hands; it was one of Spencer's books. Not that the book itself was boring, Spencer didn't have any boring books, seeing that the said teen was able to read his books over and over so many times that Bryan didn't bother counting that after the first five, (even though he could be reading them over, because they didn't have much to do in this stupid orphanage, that was if they weren't forced to do something by Boris) but Bryan was too bored to even read that book. And it was all because Boris took his blade along with Tala's and Alexander's – because they weren't behaving. What the hell, they just pulled one stupid prank… okay, so maybe Boris was that pissed because they pulled that prank on HIM, but Bryan had to admit… it was well worth it. Seeing Boris with that pink paint all over of him was great… and what was even better was Tala's "Boris, the pink is SOOO not your color" comment, before the three boys ran away, but of course Boris caught them and there was more punishing than just taking away their blades… but whatever, the bruises will fade and bones will heal with time… and it's not like they weren't used to it.

Bryan let a little smirk cross his face when he thought about Boris's expression again, yeah… it WAS worth it… Suddenly the door to the room burst opened and a six year old Alexander walked inside, marched over to Bryan and glared. Bryan couldn't help but blinked as he was looking at the boy – or better the blue paint that was all over his face. He would laugh if he didn't notice the tears in other's eyes that Alexander so stubbornly refused to let fall down, not that Bryan didn't understand. It was like that in this orphanage, you couldn't allow yourself to show any weakness, if you didn't want to be punished even more. Boris hated it when the boys showed any emotions – Spencer once made a comment that it seemed like if he wanted to make future soldiers of them, and Bryan sometimes had the feeling that even though the thing was said as a joke, it was not that much far from truth.

Bryan blinked and his eyes returned to the boy in front of him. In Alexander's left hand was a paint and brush, seeing that he had the right one in gypsum – one of the signs of Boris's punishments and the other was almost pouting as he looked to the ground before looking to Bryan's eyes again.

He held up the brush and the paint and frowned and Bryan wanted to chuckle at the determined glare the younger was giving him.

"Bryan… paint me!"

That was the last drop needed, and Bryan burst out laughing. Alexander did pout then, glaring at laughing Bryan and chuckling Spencer…

END OF FLASHBACK

Yeah… they were laughing at the boy then, but Bryan did at the end paint Alexander's cheeks. He didn't know why the boy wanted blue triangles on his cheeks, but he didn't care. Alexander was happy about them and the others could at least tease him about 'looking cute and pretty with that make up on his face'. And even though Alexander was upset about it, he didn't stop making Bryan paint those triangles on his face every morning 'till his right arm wasn't okay again, so he could do it himself…

Kai blinked at the smile on other's face before looking away. What was that?

***

Garland rolled his eyes at his friend that was currently, humming a melody from their last song of the concert and was rummaging through the little ice box in the other room.

"So?" He finally asked, not liking the silence any more.

The redhead lifted his head, blinking innocently.

"So what?"

"Stop playing games Ivanov, what did you want to ask?"

The innocent look disappeared and was replaced by one of Tala's mischievous grins.

"I wanted to ask something?"

Garland sighed before pushing himself away from the wall he was leaning at and walked over to the redhead.

"You came all the way here, instead of just giving him water from your room, so yeah, you did want to ask something."

The redhead smirked.

"You know me too well… so.. what do you think about Kai?"

Garland crossed his arms in front of his chest before shrugging.

"Great body, bad attitude… I understand why you like him." Tala grinned, but the other continued. "Just don't show him to Brooklyn." At the confused look from his companion Garland added.

"You don't need any more rivals, do you?" He shrugged again, before turning back to the door and walking out, seeing that Tala had the bottle in his hands.

The redhead blinked… Rivals? But… Garland didn't know anything about the black haired boy, did he? So what…

"What do you mean?" He asked running after the other.

Garland looked at Tala… he really didn't notice? Somehow he could really be stupid.

"You'll see."

***

1 – something that my love came up with ^^ so that sentence's not mine really, I just edited it a bit…

A/N: So that's all for this chapter. But… first things first. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews ^^ they really made me happy… Actually I didn't think that people would like this story this much ^^;; thank you all again.^^

Okay… and now to the second part - This chapter seems a bit rushed to me, and I'm sorry for that and I also returned back to the flashbacks for few moments. I don't know but somehow it seemed as the best way to explain the things in the story for me.

Liked it? Not? Let me know. Please review!

Gemi


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well another chapter here! Sorry it took me so long, but I had the exams, and you know how… exhausting those are. So… the chapter!

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, nor any character from it.

Warnings: Yaoi – boy x boy, AU, possible OOC

Pairings: Tala x Kai, Bryan x Kai, Rei x Kai

~***~ Lost Past ~***~

"Here!" The redhead grinned, handing Kai a bottle of water and sitting down next to him, to the unoccupied size, frowning at Bryan for a second before smiling again at Kai.

"So, what were you doing when I wasn't here?" He asked slowly. But it wasn't Kai who answered him.

"Talked… about blue triangles." The blond said smirking mischievously at Tala. And the second boy blinked, just now noticing the paint on younger's face and he couldn't help but smirk himself.

"You're still putting that make up on your face?" He chuckled and slowly shook his head.

Kai was in the middle of opening his bottle when what the redhead said stopped him and he looked up, narrowing his eyes on the boy sitting next to him.

"What do you mean… still?" He asked and from the corner of his eyes noticed how Bryan stiffened and looked at Spencer. Tala stopped chuckling and looked at Kai before shooting a glance at others occupants of the room. He bit his lip slowly after his sight returned to the boy sitting next to him and hit himself mentally. Damn… he didn't want to tell Kai they knew him… yet. He didn't want to force the boy to remember something he probably didn't want, seeing that Kai DIDN'T remember them or the orphanage… yeah, that had to be the reason Alexander, KAI, decided to forgot that part of his life… Tala blinked when he still felt the hard gaze of the younger one on his face.

"Uhm… I-" The redhead was suddenly interrupted by Garland, who pushed himself from the wall and walked closer to them.

"He saw a photo in the paper after you had that beyblade fight with Tyson in the tournament." He said slowly and was glad, that Kai was now looking at him and not at Tala who was gaping at him and Garland had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. He was sure that Tala didn't read any papers at all, not Japanese to that all, but Garland knew someone who did… and he knew that Kai seemed familiar to him somehow, he was just lucky, he remembered from where, before Tala could say something stupid.

And when Kai slowly nodded, accepting his words, Tala shot Garland a thankful look. The boy was lucky that Garland knew Ming-Ming. She was always looking EVERY newspaper for some 'hot rich guy who could make a successful singer of her'. Tala, personally thought that even that hot rich guy wouldn't have enough money to help her with that, but… he rather kept that to himself, knowing how protective Garland was of his childhood friends. And thinking of Garlands childhood friends… brought up Brooklyn again. What did the boy mean, when he mentioned his name?

But before he could really think about it, Kai's voice brought him back to reality.

"Why now? You didn't recognize me yesterday?" He asked slowly looking between Tala and Bryan – the two that took him from the pub.

"We… didn't really." Bryan said, trying to play along with Tala's game. They didn't think of that. And Bryan had a distant feeling that maybe; just maybe they should tell Kai the truth…

Tala nodded quickly. "Yeah… It's a bit hard without those triangles on." He smiled and lifted his hand, slowly tracing his finger over the blue paint on one side of Kai's face.

Kai blinked, his eyes widening for a second before he pulled away and glared at the floor. Tala almost thought he did something wrong, that he was maybe moving too fast in his plan of making Kai return to them, but then the boy sighed and opened his bottle, before frowning.

"If only it would be hard for those stupid fangirls too." He growled out before sipping from the water.

That sentence caused the members of the Demolition boys to chuckle, seeing that they too, had their share of crazy fangirls. Every member of the band had enough horrifying experiences with them – they were chased and stalked by them, there was even a time when they were trying to kidnap them and Tala could still remember that time after the concert, when they decided to be with their fans a little bit longer and one girl asked him if he was sleeping with Bryan. Tala chuckled when he remembered Bryan's face then, really it was funny how the boy seemed always calm and collected and that only sentence made him go all white and his eyes widened. The teen then smirked devilishly and assured that girl that the band was one big excuse for an orgy and was in the middle of his explanation how exactly were they doing it, when Bryan shut him up by kicking him down from the stage, which resulted in Tala being assaulted by fangirls and by the time he got to their room he was half naked. From that time he was making sure that there was enough space between the stage and crowd, just in case there were some intimate questions again.

"I know what you mean." Tala nodded after getting from his thoughts and grinned at Kai.

Kai blinked and after a second he offered the redhead a grin of his own.

"Guess you have it pretty bad yourself."

When the redhead noticed the little grin – not evil smirk, not sadistic smile, but the little playful grin, it was as if he suddenly lost his voice. He gulped down… yeah, that was their Alexander, and if he wasn't sure till then if he'd really do anything to get him back… that little grin assured him, that yeah, he WILL bring KAI back for whatever it takes. He'll make sure that the teen will be with them, with HIM. Tala had the feeling that with Kai there all the old feelings resurfaced – the strong friendship they shared, them being BEST friends, everything… or at least everything on his side.

"So… why did you want me to come here?" Kai asked slowly, returning redhead's attention to him.

"Uhm… well. We...just wanted to see you again." Tala grinned and got himself a glare from Bryan for that 'we' and a suspicious look from Kai.

"Why?"

The redhead shrugged. He couldn't really imagine them admitting everything to Kai, but… they could try, maybe.

"Weeeell… because you're our childhood friend and we were looking for you for a longest time now and now when we finally found you – even though it was pure accidentally, and we were really lucky – we don't intent to let you go?" The boy got out of himself in one breath watching closely for Kai's reaction…. As did Bryan along with Spencer, while Ian and Garland shot the teen a surprised look.

Bryan didn't think Tala would say something like that just so… He thought that Tala knew better and that all must be really confusing to Kai and – Bryan's thoughts stopped altogether when he heard the boy sitting next to him chuckling softly.

"Yeah sure…" Another chuckle. "That's a nice joke. Now, will you tell me why?"

"That is true." Tala answered and Kai shook his head again.

"Really Tala. I have the feeling that I would remember such a group as you." Kai grinned looking around at the boys.

Tala looked away and Bryan grinned sadly.

"Yeah… It was stupid joke Tala." Even though it wasn't a joke… it was stupid. Why did Tala think that Kai would just accept something like that? Bryan frowned as he watched Tala's shoulders saddening – it was really a small gesture that no one except him and maybe Spencer noticed, only the two knew the redhead as good as that. Bryan stood up and intended to walk over to Tala to mess his hair or something, to get Tala mad at him so he would forget him being hurt… but someone beat him to that.

"Hey… Did I … say something?" Bryan watched wide-eyed as Kai watched the redhead.

"No. Why?" Tala lifted his head grinning once again. And Bryan sighed… yeah. That was Tala's tactic to make everyone believe that he was fine and again, there was only two people who were able to look through that.

"Because you're sad." A voice said and when Tala opened his mouth to negotiate with it, Kai continued. "And don't try to fool me. I don't go for the fake grin." He growled out, making Bryan blink.

So maybe there were three of them after all.

Tala smiled then. A true smile that time.

"I'm fine now." Yeah, he was going to get Kai back, so he had to be okay.

"So…" Spencer's voice came and Kai's attention snapped to the blond boy. "You said you were coming with friends, right Kai?" When Kai nodded, Spencer smiled and Ian's eyes sparkled.

"Really? So.. they probably like us… want some autographs for them?" The small boy asked, already pulling out a bunch of photos… Making the two eldest boys roll their eyes. Yeah, Ian and Tala always liked the 'being famous' part, not so much the 'no privacy' part, but they really didn't care as it went together.

"No, not really." Kai shook his head. "Those idiots do not deserve something like that." He added with a grin, making Tala pout.

"Hey! I hope you're not calling them idiots because they like us… "

"I guess he is." Garland mumbled from the door, not being able to stop himself anymore. And when Kai shot him a grin, Garland had to grin himself. He was beginning to like the boy – at least he had some reinforcement when it came to teasing Tala.

"Weeell… it actually IS one of the reasons." Kai's grin widened when the redhead glared at Garland.

"Stop making fools of us, Garland." Tala's glare shifted to Kai. "And you don't help him."

The smirk appeared on Kai's face once again. "I don't need to. You're making a great job yourself."

Garland chuckled – yeah, that boy was really something…

***

Kai didn't even notice how long it was already; being there with the Demo boys felt nice and he didn't want to leave. Not even when his eyes began to drift shut and he was leaning against Tala's side slightly. Not that the redhead minded – the grin on his face was saying enough and he even dared to put his arm around the younger's shoulders to let his head fall on his arm better – only so that the other would be more comfortable of course, their closeness was just a bonus.

Tala smiled as he felt Kai's breathing slowing down and watched as his chest moved up and down slowly. He pulled the boy even closer, before looking up at Garland who was sitting next to him. It was some time already that the boy moved from the wall, Tala noted that his legs must have hurt like hell, even though the boy didn't say a word and sat down, next to them, quietly listening to the conversation… or better term would be Tala's monologue, Ian's adds, Bryan's snorting and Kai's few sarcastic comments. Garland also noted that the boy seemed at ease with the others and the thing Tala mentioned about Kai being their childhood friend came to his mind again. Could it be that the redhead was saying truth at that time? But… Tala never mentioned anything about any friend or searching and nor did the others. And Garland was… curious. It seemed as an interesting story so far and he wanted to hear more of it. So he waited till the redhead would move from Kai's side…. But Tala seemed to be glued to it. So after some time Garland gave up and walked to him, deciding to wait until Kai would fall asleep – and it didn't seem like that would take the teen really long – and then he'll ask about it.

That all was some time ago and now, Garland decided, was the best time to ask his question.

"Is it true about that childhood friend, or did you just make that story up?" He asked slowly and frowned when he felt Tala stiffened next to him.

The redhead looked down to the boy that was by now practically laying in his arms before looking to Garland.

"Could you talk a little louder? I believe some people on the other continent didn't hear you." He glared, but then sighed and nodded, before returning his eyes to Kai and stroking his hair. He seemed so nice, innocent sleeping like that and Tala couldn't help but smiled when the boy stiffened in his sleep before moving closer to Tala.

Garland blinked as he looked from Tala to Bryan and Spencer as if he waited for some kind of confirmation… that came with Spencer's chuckle and his words…

"They were always like this, right Bryan?" The blonde asked slowly and quietly as to not wake Kai and Ian, who was lying in Spencer's lap, asleep as well.

Bryan rolled his eyes, but grinned. "If you mean like small animals than yes, you're right." The gray haired boy let a little smile cross his face as his eyes ran over Kai's calm features… He didn't think that the boy trusted them this much as to actually sleep like that in their presence… but it seemed he was wrong. And for the first time in his life, he was glad for it being so.

"I'm glad we have him back… for now." He mumbled as he lifted his hand to move the hair out of Kai's face. In exchange, the boy sighed contently and Bryan chuckled. Kai or Alexander at that time always let out his defenses while sleeping. He could make the others think he was a big bad wolf – or phoenix in his case – through the day, but he still returned to his innocent self in his sleep. A sight that both - he and Tala, enjoyed even back then. That was one of the reason why was Bryan so overprotective of Kai in the orphanage. Kai pretended to be a loner, that he didn't need anybody and it took Bryan, Tala and Spencer some time to get close to younger boy… and in the end they managed to become friends, even though Kai was still more or less reserved when it came to Spencer…

Bryan chuckled when he remembered Kai's behavior from earlier that day… It seemed that the loner thing still didn't change… another smile played on his face when he thought that they could become his friends like this again… hell, they did get through Kai's walls once, they could do it again… Lifting his gaze he noticed the redhead watching him… and the look in blue eyes seemed to agree with Bryan's thoughts… Yeah… they were going to get him. Kai could struggle – they didn't even await anything else from him, but he won't get away. Not when Tala and Bryan were so close…

Garland blinked before frowning.

"So… you really mean that?" He asked again, now in the quieter tone, looking at Kai. From the side of his eye he noticed Tala nodding and his frown deepened. "How come you didn't say anything till now?"

This time it wasn't Tala who answered him but Bryan. "We didn't want to put our hopes up… We were trying to find him, you know."

Garland nodded and sent Bryan a glance saying that they would have to tell him more, when Kai won't be around… this was really interesting twist.

Spencer yawned and stood up with Ian in his arms and turned towards the door.

"We have rooms booked in the hotel next to this hall, I'm going to sleep." He looked at the bluenette, before motioning to the doors. "You don't have to go through the main entrance, I'll take your keys on the registration desk, and you'll just come to room 319 to get them. Those doors will lead you on the first floor." At Bryan's wondering glance he added. "I talked with the owner…" The blonde mumbled before leaving the four boys alone.

Tala chuckled as he watched the bigger boy leave.

"He had this all planned to the latest thing, didn't he?"

Bryan chuckled as well. "It's Spencer… what else did you expect. I'm just surprised he counted with Kai here as well." He grinned before reaching out and messing Tala's hair. "Guess he just knows you too well."

Tala growled as he pulled away from Bryan's reach and shook his head. "Don't do that." He growled and Garland blinked before chuckling.

"If I'd only had the camera here with me… I bet I could sell these pictures to yours and Kai's fans online and I'd be the richest man on this planet." He grinned and blinked when he heard a cell phone ringing. He looked at Kai before looking at Tala. "Is it yours? It's going to wake him up…"

Tala shook his head and growled softly when Kai stirred in his arms. "It's…Kai's?" He frowned as he reached into boy's clothes and pulled out the cell. He looked at the number and was going to push the answer button, when Bryan's hand stopped him.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked blinking.

Tala shrugged. "It will wake him up… I don't want him to leave." He grinned before pressing the button and putting the phone to his ear. And frowned once again when the voice seemed familiar.

"Kai? Kai, you don't know how happy I'm that you picked up… " Tala didn't say anything as he was trying to figure out where did he heard the voice before.

"Kai… please don't hang up… I… I'm sorry if I offended you before, but … I care about you Kai and it hurts when you let me in… But we are lovers and-" Tala didn't need to hear another word and he pulled the phone away from his ear, pushing the red button and then turning the phone off. He knew who it was… the boy that ran up to Kai when they were standing in front of the hall… so it was true… Kai had a lover.

Garland blinked and looked expectantly at Tala as was Bryan doing. "So? Who was that?"

"Just some fan girl confessing her undying love… you know how those girls are." The redhead shrugged before standing up, slowly lifting Kai in his arms as well.

"Why did you turn it off then?" Bryan asked suspiciously, making Tala shrug once again.

"So she wouldn't call again… We already know how persistent those devils can be… I don't want him waking up. He seems so relaxed, I can't help it." Tala smiled and Bryan nodded standing up as well.

"Guess we're going to sleep then." He walked over to the doors and held them opened for the redhead.

Tala nodded taking a few steps before turning towards Garland.

"You coming?" He asked quietly. "I'm sure Spence' counted with you as well."

Garland grinned at his friend's invitation… but shook his head. "No. I'm going to find Brooklyn… he was supposed to come to your concert, but got distracted by some butterflies probably." He chuckled before walking to the opposite doors. "Don't rape him in his sleep." He said and walked out of the door, leaving a pouting Tala behind.

Bryan rolled his eyes. "I know you enjoy holding him like that, but you could at least allow him to sleep in bed." He said motioning towards the door once again. He didn't know why he said that… maybe because Kai would surely feel bad when he'll wake up… or maybe it was because Bryan remembered how HE held boy's warm body pressed against HIS chest… the same chest that now hurt a bit. Deciding to ignore the feeling, he shot the redhead a glare and Tala sighed and nodded before walking through the doors and down a long hall.

"Spencer said 319… that's on third floor, I think…" The older boy mumbled, looking towards the stairs. Tala nodded once again, and began to climb the stairs slowly, as not to let the body in his arms bounce too much. Bryan shook his head and walked behind the redhead…

On the third floor they blinked when Spencer was awaiting them, handing them the key card and motioning towards the room 320 without a word. Bryan took it and let the redhead in, watching as the boy gently put Kai down on one of the three beds.

"Just don't rape him, as Garland said." Bryan snorted and closed the door.

Tala rolled his eyes. "Don't you too. I wouldn't do that to him." When Bryan lifted his eyebrow, he added. "I like my partners willing and writhing with pleasure under me, begging me to allow them their release." He grinned wickedly and turned his eyes back to Kai. The boy seemed really like a little child… an innocent, cute little child as the moonlight shone on his face. Tala blinked… moonlight? He turned towards the window and his grin widened when he noticed that it was full moon. He opened his mouth and closed his eyes, preparing to give out a long nice howl, when a hand on his lips stopped him. Tala frowned and looked from the hand to its owner.

"Whmpf?"

"Are you crazy?" Bryan asked motioning to Kai. "You didn't want to wake him a second ago and you're going your crazy wolf thing now?" When the gray haired boy noticed an understanding in blue eyes, he let go of the redhead before sitting down on one of the unoccupied beds. Pulling his shirt off, he sighed. "We should go to sleep… Tomorrow will be hell."

Tala nodded and grinned again when he looked from Bryan to Kai. Lifting boy's body, one of his hands rand down his shirt and fisted the hem of it. Bryan frowned…

"I thought you weren't going to rape him?"

"I'm NOT." Tala stuck out his tongue on the other boy and proceeded in undressing Kai. "I'm just getting these clothes off… he must be uncomfortable."

The older boy shook his head as he watched Tala.

"Yeah sure… You just want every chance of groping him." The grin on redhead's face was enough of answer even without Tala's 'that too'.

It was a while till Bryan decided that Tala had to had enough of touching Kai and hauled the redhead into his own bed, lying in his own as well. Closing his eyes he tried not to think about Kai or about that protective feelings the boy awoke in him… flawless skin almost as pale as his own, the two colored hair or about the burning red eyes, oh those eyes… Unknown to Bryan, Tala was currently trying to get his mind off of the boy next to him as well…

***

Kai groaned when the sun hit his face… He turned on his side, hiding his face from it and sighed contently… yeah… like this he could sleep… a loud crashing mind caused Kai's eyes to open wide and he sat up, looking around.

"What the hell?" He blinked when he didn't recognize the place he was in… That wasn't his place he was sure… He doesn't have THREE beds in his room…. Frowning he got out of his bed, noticing he was only in his boxers… he frowned even harder, when he didn't remember how he got in the state he was currently in or in that room… The last thing he remembered was… sitting with the Demolition boys between Tala and Bryan… _Oh…_Kai blinked… _So it must be them…_

Another crashing sound was heard and Kai flinched… _What the hell are they doing?! _He sighed and noticing his clothes on the chair next to his bed, he pulled them on before walking towards the closed door and the room from which the crashing sounds came.

Opening the door he had to dodge a pancake that was flying his way… Now fully awake with his eyes wide opened he looked at the two boys in front of him…

"Get the hell out of the kitchen, Tala!" Bryan growled, trying to get the pan from redhead's hands, which was doing his best not to let it go.

"But why! It's not your fucking kitchen, Bryan!" Tala yelled and Kai blinked…

_Was they like this everymorning?_

"I don't care! I won't allow you to poison me or anyone else for that matter!" Now Bryan was yelling as well.

_I don't remember them, being yesterday like this…_

"Fuck off, Bryan! I'm making PANCAKES! What can ANYONE do wrong about that!"

…_Are Spencer and Ian still sleaping?_

"Yeah, anyone but YOU! For Christ's sake, Tala, you were trying to put MEAT in those!" He yelled motioning to something Kai identified as dough for those 'pancakes'. He did his best to ignore the fact that there were some THINGS swimming in that…

"What do you have against chicken?! Chicken is good!"

Kai's eyebrow twitched… so THAT was that bone in that thing… okay….

"I agree with Bryan…." He said out loud and chuckled when the two boys looked at him wide –eyed. He, payback for the times they scared him… No.. not scared, NOTHING could scare Kai, that time they just… SURPRISED him, yeah.

"Kai!" Tala grinned and Bryan used the time redhead was distracted to pull the pan from his hands.

"Ha! Now GET OUT, Tala!"

Kai chuckled again when he saw Tala pouting. _How the hell, can those two still sleep in such a noise?_

Tala stopped pouting a caught Kai's hand. "Come on, Kai, we're going to watch some TV. I'm sure that there'll be something about our concert yesterday." He winked at the bluenette before turning to Bryan. "Hmpf. I KNOW when I'm not wanted."

Bryan lifted his eyebrow. "Really? Why was it so damn hard to get you out then?" The redhead shot him a glare, but Bryan ignored it and took the bowl with Tala's 'pancakes' turning it over over the trash bin. Kai blinked when the thing inside didn't fall out… and Bryan frowned before shrugging and throwing away the whole bowl.

Kai blinked again… "Uhm… Tala, can I ask you something?"

Tala grinned. Yeah, Kai wanted to talk to him! That was a good step towards making him fall for Tala and make him return to them, right? Yeah…

"Everything you want Kai." He smiled, squeezing Kai's hand.

Kai turned to the boy taking a deep breath. "Please Tala… Never, and I repeat NEVER make me eat something YOU made."

Tala's eyes widened and he pouted when Bryan burst out laughing.

***

Well that's all for now. I concentrated on our Demo boys a little more now so… Did you like it? No? Let me know. Please review!

Gemi


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all those wonderful reviews; they made my day you know. And here another chapter for you! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade nor Tala, Bryan or Kai… or anyone else for that matter T_T

Warnings: Yaoi – boy x boy, AU, possible OOC

Pairings: Tala x Kai, Bryan x Kai, Rei x Kai

~***~ Lost Past ~***~

Kai blinked as he tasted the sweet pancakes.

"Those are… good." He blinked once again before taking another bit of sweet meal.

Bryan looked at Kai and gave him a little grin.

"Of course they are. I made them."

Tala glared at Bryan before glaring at one red strawberry on his plate next to those _good_ pancakes.

"Hmpf…" He almost pouted when he saw the grin Bryan was giving Kai and the almost smile on Kai's face. He felt almost angry, but instead of saying anything he picked up the strawberry with his fork and put it in his mouth, chewing furiously. He did his best to ignore everything around him until Kai's voice interrupted him.

"What did the strawberry do?"

Tala frowned and looked up at Kai, stopping in middle of chewing. "Whut?"

Bryan rolled his eyes. "Oh God, Tala don't talk with your mouth stuffed like that." That time Tala shot him a glare but swallowed and turned to Kai ignoring Bryan once again.

"What?" He asked when the boy chuckled again.

"You were chewing that berry as if it was biting you."

"It was." The redhead growled out and Kai lifted his eyebrow.

"Well, we should put that to news, Tala Ivanov bitten by berry. I'm sure it would be really interesting story for those reporters… Seeing you have such a famous band."

"Yeah, so famous, you didn't even hear about us." The boy growled out again before turning to the rest of his breakfast… not really eating them, but glaring at them as if he could melt them, because they were so fucking _good_. Curse Bryan for his cooking skills. If Tala had them, Kai would say about _his_ food that it was good. Not fucking _Bryan's_.

Kai frowned before looking back to Bryan.

"Is he always like that?" He asked motioning his head towards Tala, who was ignoring everything around him at the moment.

Bryan shook his head. "Not really. Only when the last drop of gel is gone, it's too hard to make his hair stand so weirdly that way." The older boy gave Kai a grin and gave a small smile when he heard the younger chuckle.

"That, I can understand." Kai sighed, yawning and stretching his arms above his head, giving Tala a great sight on his stomach as his shirt pulled up with his movement before he looked back at the two teens.

"So? When is your next concert?" The bluenette asked looking from one to the other.

"That was the last… we have a little break now." Tala answered him somewhat dazed and Kai frowned at that.

"Really? So what are you going to do?"

The redhead smirked. "As I said. We'll have a little break."

Bryan rolled his eyes before standing up and cleaning the dishes after them. "As I know Tala, he means that we'll hang out in some pub for a moment, before getting drunk and that stupid redhead will get some guy to his-" the Russian stopped when he noticed the glare that was sent to him, by none other than the redhead.

"To his what?" Kai asked curiously before he could stop himself and stared at Bryan.

Bryan shrugged. "Nothing, forget it." He mumbled and turned back to the dishes, frowning slightly… why the hell was he babbling like that? Tala wanted Kai, right? So if he'd tell him about Tala getting some guy into his bed for a few nights, Kai won't be that easy to catch… not that he was anyway. And not that Bryan cared… no, he didn't… And SHUT UP you stupid part of mind, that was telling him otherwise.

Kai frowned but before he could ask again, Tala interrupted him.

"You know, you can spend today with us. We'll meet some bothersome people, but then we're all yours." He winked at the younger boy and Kai just lifted an eyebrow.

"Bothersome people?"

Bryan chuckled before leaving the dishes to dry and sat down. "He means some of Garland's friends." He ignored Tala's mumbling something along the lines of 'crazy bitch, that thinks she can sing' and something about 'hyperactive bundle' and grinned at Kai. "Don't mind him, even though he talks about them like that, he'd miss them."

The redhead was glaring holes into gray hair by then.

"I WOULDN'T. The Ming-Pink bitch is getting on my nerves continuously and you know that."

Bryan chuckled once again, winking at Kai.

"Damn… and I heard that Garland wanted to put you two together…"

In the second Tala's eyes widened and he stood up.

"WHAT?!" He yelled and Kai couldn't help and chuckled at the horror stroked face of the redhead.

"Tell me you're joking!" The boy yelled at Bryan, who and Kai didn't know how, succeeded in maintaining straight face. The gray haired teen smiled sweetly before nodding.

"Yeah, I'm joking."

Kai watched as redhead let out a relieved sigh.

"He wanted to hook you up with Mystel."

Tala's eyes snapped back to him and he was gaping like a fish. Now, Bryan couldn't hold his laugh back anymore and Kai chuckled with him. He didn't know who those Mystel and Ming…something were, but from Tala's reaction they weren't that good…

"BRYAN!" The redhead roared, lunging himself at the older boy, making them both fall from the chair.

Suddenly the door opened and sleepy Spencer came in, growled and glared before leaving again… making Bryan and Tala blink. The redhead grinned before standing up, sweatdropping.

"Guess he is pissed…"

"Pretty much." Bryan nodded, a sweatdrop forming on his forehead as well.

Kai couldn't hold it anymore… that whole situation was way too funny. He chuckled before he burst out laughing, making the two boys look at him. He was laughing, distracted and so he didn't notice the evil glance the two older boys exchanged before an identical smirk appeared on their faces as they crept closer to unsuspecting boy.

When Kai **did** notice the two it was way too late, as Bryan caught his hands, pulling them behind his back and turning him in the chair to Tala who was still grinning evilly as he lifted his hands and Kai's eyes widened before he shook his head.

"Don't – Don't you dare, Tala!" The bluenette struggled furiously, before shooting a glare at the boy behind him.

"Bryan! Let me go this instant!"

The gray haired boy grinned as Tala came closer.

"No, will do Kai."

The other boy grinned as well. "You shouldn't laugh at us…" Tala said before bouncing at the struggling boy, tickling his sides. They both remembered how terribly ticklish Alexander was… That was a trait that stayed with the boy.

Kai chuckled, trying to pull away from the tickling hands or wiggle his hands from Bryan's grip. But the grip was too strong and those hands were too persistent and the younger boy was left gasping for air as he tried to breathe properly and squirm in his seat. The boy tried to glare and growl, but it didn't really come out the best with Tala tickling him.

"This isn't … fair! I can't… defend myself!" He got out somehow between giggles and once again tried to squirm away. "You two… are cheating." Kai giggled again and tried to get away with kicking his legs.

"And who said you're supposed to defend yourself?" Tala grinned and pressed himself closer to Kai, so he was unable to kick him properly. "That's called having an upper hand, not cheating."

Suddenly there was a strong knock on the door before they opened.

"Hey, I came to get-" the silver boy blinked. "you…" He finished before frowning at the scene before him… There was Tala, pressed up against the bluenette and having his hands on Kai's chest and Bryan, holding said teen's arms behind his back with the boy being situated in the chair between the two of them, looking a bit helpless.

Garland blinked once again, before he was softly pushed to the side as a ginger haired boy came forward, blinked and smiled softly at the scene before him.

"Threesome? Nice…" His eyes moved from Tala and Bryan to Kai and his smile widened.

"He is cute… Can I borrow him after you're done?"

Garland winced at his friend's words… Brooklyn was sometimes… different. He looked for the reaction of others, hoping that Tala won't fight with him, seeing that it really seemed that he had a thing for that boy… as probably did the second boy too… the reaction of others was instant. Kai blushed and looked away moving his hands a little, which Bryan let go instantly and moved to step in front of Kai, just in the moment as the redhead moved, as if to hide Kai from Brooklyn's sight.

The said boy frowned, but in next second the frown disappeared and a pleasant smile appeared on his face once again. He ignored Tala's growling as he walked further in the room and peeked around Tala at the still blushing Kai.

"Hello sweetheart. My name is Brooklyn and you are?" He ignored the glare he was receiving from Tala. It wasn't anything new… he and the redhead never got along very well, actually. Sure Tala was friends with Garland, but he didn't really befriend the others of them, even though it was kind of strange… After all it was Garland who got the boy in the hospital and the silver haired boy was the only one of them who the redhead trusted… Maybe because Garland reminded Tala of himself, Brooklyn didn't know… and he didn't really care. If he would be it would mean he was interested in something _human_, something that he couldn't be… well at least that was what he thought, until now, that's it. Now, this boy that was sitting at the chair, looking at Brooklyn for once and frowning was interesting. Brooklyn have never before seen anyone with such red eyes, they seemed to have the color of blood and the way the boy was looking at him… yeah… definitely interesting.

Suddenly Brooklyn was pushed away by an angry looking redhead.

"Let him be, will you." Tala growled out, failing at his attempt to sound normally. He never really liked Brooklyn; he tolerated him, because of Garland, but now even that little bit of tolerance slipped somewhere away.

Brooklyn blinked at the boy, the smile not leaving his face.

"Why, I was just being friendly." Tala glared some more, before Garland decided that it was enough and stepped between the two teens.

"Brooklyn, you know the way you were being… 'friendly' could offend Kai here…" He smiled at the boy, knowing too well, that it could offend not only Kai but also the redhead… and from the looks of it, it did too.

"Oh…" Brooklyn blinked before looking at the now standing bluenette boy, whose name was as interesting as the boy was himself, Kai.

"I'm sorry, Kai. I didn't mean to." He offered the bluenette a smile and when the frown didn't leave the smaller face he turned to Garland. Garland sighed before turning to Kai himself.

"Kai, this is Brooklyn. He's kind of… hard when it comes to people." Kai frowned and looked at the ginger haired boy, as if searching for something before nodding slowly. He could see that shining smile on Brooklyn's face again, and was somehow grateful when Bryan growled and Tala pulled him to the side. It felt as if he knew that scene from somewhere… he just couldn't remember from where.

Garland frowned at the tense atmosphere before turning to Brooklyn.

"Brook, go look if Spencer and Ian are awake already and ask them if they wanted to come with us, okay?" He offered a smile to his friend and when the boy nodded and left, Garland could feel the very air relaxing. The tension left Tala's body and the redhead looked to Garland.

"You didn't tell me you were going to bring him with you." He didn't blame the boy really, there weren't many places where Garland went without Brooklyn, but the way the boy seemed interested in Kai, it was making him mad and from Bryan's reaction, he was mad as well.

"Well, he decided just today…" Garland muttered and Tala sighed. He knew how Garland was – one sad smile from Brooklyn and the silver haired boy would do anything… There was time that Tala thought that the teen was in love with Brooklyn, it sure seemed so with the two always being together and the way Garland cared about him. Though Garland just laughed at Tala and said that not everyone had to be gay. And Tala was more than sure that Garland wasn't talking about Brooklyn as the teen went almost after anything that had a dick between legs. Not that he would tell that in front of Garland aloud – he didn't want the teen mad at him after all.

"… I think I should go…" A voice from behind Tala brought him back to reality and the boy turned around looking at Kai.

"What? Why?" Tala almost whined and Kai couldn't help but chuckle at the older teen's action.

"You're going to meet… your friends," Kai was clever enough not to say 'bothersome people', "and actually I should go to see mine too… Guess Rei is pretty worried… I spent the night away without telling him anything…" The bluenette mumbled the end of the sentence, more to him than anything else as a frown appeared on his face. He knew what will happen… He'll get back to the hotel, meet the others who will be asking where he was, what he was doing… well all of the others but Rei. Rei would just sit in the back looking at Kai with sad disappointed eyes, making his uncomfortable… fuck. How was it possible that Kai messed up like that two times in the row? That didn't happen to him normally…

"Who's Rei?" Tala asked curiously, even thought he already knew the answer… well but it won't hurt to ask Kai, right?

Kai looked at the redhead and bit his lip, before shrugging. "… one of my friends…" He mumbled out, not really knowing why he didn't, _couldn't_ tell the redhead that the boy was his lover… It wasn't as if he was embarrassed because of being bi, no even media somehow knew that Kai didn't care for the gender… and he couldn't be embarrassed because it was Rei… Rei was… nice. And looked good… had nice hair… and so. But when the redhead asked Kai about who the boy was… Kai's throat tightened and he couldn't, just couldn't say that one little word.

"Oh…" Tala smirked as the other couldn't see him, because of his hung down head and winked at Bryan. The 'getting Kai plan' could be easier than he thought… Bryan just rolled his eyes at the redhead, but was well aware of his own little smirk.

"… I should go…" Kai mumbled again and turned to the doors, when a hand clasped at his wrist.

"But I don't want you to." Tala said, running his thumb over the little part of skin he could reach.

Kai looked up, frowning and looking at Tala with confused eyes.

"What?"

The redhead smiled a bit. "That I won't let you go…," He whispered and Kai's confusion only intensified. Tala had to fight the urge to coo at the cute face the other was pulling unconsciously and sideways noticed how Bryan and Garland exchanged looks.

"I don't want to let you go without any insurance that I, we'll see you again."

Kai blinked before turning away. "That's stupid." He growled as he tried to pull his hand away from redhead's grip… and as he tried to ignore that little jump his heart made… stupid heart.

"It's not…" Now, it wasn't the redhead who said that and Kai turned slightly to look at Bryan.

"Your company is really nice. We want to see you again." The older offered the bluenette smile. There was no way Bryan was letting Kai get away from them… no, not when they had him almost back.

Kai frowned, was it really possible that those people meant it? And the boy then blinked when a third voice entered the conversation.

"You know if Bryan is saying that, it really means something. And there aren't many people with whom these guys would feel comfortable as they do around you." Garland, too, send Kai's way a little smile. "And to tell you the truth, I enjoy your company too. Especially your help when it comes to teasing Ivanov, here." Garland added and smirked, making Kai smirk too.

"Garland, you're a dick." Tala growled and pouted at the boy, before turning to Kai. "He is… but he is also right. We really enjoyed your company and you seemed like you were having fun too…" His eyes softened as he squeezed younger's hand. When Tala noticed that Kai was thinking about what he said, he continued with a little smirk. "So… same pub at eight? Just don't drink anything 'till we get there."

Kai sighed, giving up. They were right after all, even Kai enjoyed being with them so why not to meet them again… but… he didn't want to argue about pubs with Rei again…

"For that last comment, no." He smirked when the redhead gaped at him. "Make it the ice cream stand behind the city hall and at six."

Tala blinked for a moment, trying to comprehend what Kai actually said and when he did, a grin appeared on his face and really, really wanted to hug the younger boy and maybe he would if the said boy wasn't giving him a warning glare. So he just let his grin widened.

"Great!"

Kai rolled his eyes grinning before tugging at his hand.

"Now would you be so kind and let go of my hand?"

Tala grinned and frowned as if he was thinking before giving Kai his best puppy eyes.

"Do I have to?"

Kai just shook his head, that stupid smile just didn't seem to get off of his face.

"Yeah, it would be well appreciated."

"But…"

"Tala, for Christ sake, let him go." Bryan growled at the redhead.

Tala pouted before releasing Kai and the boy grinned before turning to Bryan once again. "You know… it's kind of ironic hearing the word 'Christ' from you." The grin on his face widened, before Kai pulled on an innocent façade. "I mean… from you, I'd expect something along the lines of Devil." He blinked few times, giving his 'innocent exterior' even more innocent look.

Bryan growled, before smirking evilly. "You know, if you weren't so cute, I would think about tearing your head off."

"Don't call me cute." Kai growled and glared up at the older boy. And he yelped when he felt someone jumping on him from behind.

"That's right!" The redhead shouted on the gray haired boy and glared holes in him as well. "Only I can call him that!"

"WHAT?!" Kai wrenched out from redhead's grip and glared on him as well. "I'm NOT cute."

Their exchange was interrupted by Garland chuckling and shaking his head. Yeah, Kai surely seemed like he belonged there. When the said boy glared at him as well, Garland held up his hands defensively.

"Hey, calm down… I didn't say anything…" When the glare didn't lessen one bit he gulped down, before adding. "Eh,… weren't you supposed to go somewhere?" Now, it was Tala who glared at him, but Garland shrugged, he was used to redhead's glare… and Kai was scaring him a bit.

Kai blinked, his glare disappearing instantly. "Oh… yeah." He turned away from Tala and walked to the doors, putting his boots on.

Tala looked at Kai as the bluenette reached for the doorknob and sighed.

"So by the icecream…"

Kai nodded. "At six…" He opened the door, stepping outside before flashing the three boys another smirk. "Don't be late… I hate waiting." The doors closed behind him and he walked over to elevator, when a voice from behind him stopped him.

"Kai… it was a pleasure meeting you."

Kai's head snapped to the side and he glared at Brooklyn before nodding slowly. Somehow, he didn't feel really comfortable around that boy and was thankful when the elevator doors opened and he could hide from Brooklyn's eyes inside. The boy was smiling at him all the time until the doors closed again and Kai tried to get rid of that uneasy feeling, that was grasping his chest. What the hell…

***

It didn't take too long for Kai to get to his hotel. He was glad that no one dared to stop him on his way, not even the hotelier when he saw the little smile on Kai's face and was awe struck on his place. Kai made his way up the stairs and pulled the little card from his pocket running it through the device on the wall next to the door. He heard a little 'click' sound and he opened them, stepping inside. It was a nice begging of a day… well if he'd rescinded that Brooklyn character anyway.

As the doors closed behind him, Kai himself closed his eyes, bathing in the feeling he didn't had for a long time. Happiness… true pure happiness. And he couldn't wait to see the others again, even though he was playing that he didn't care if he'd see them again, he wanted to. He really really wanted to. And he will. He let the smile widen on his face – there was no one who could see him showing his emotions, right now, was there? Of course not, this was his room…

A cough from the room showed him how wrong he was. The smile instantly disappearing from his face, Kai's eyes snapped open, scanning the room for anyone. They stopped as they reached the bed and Kai exhaled softly, not danger there, just Rei.

"I was wondering when you'll show up." A quiet voice said and Kai pulled himself away from the doors, walking further into the room.

"I thought you'll be having breakfast with Tyson and the others by now."

The nekojin shrugged, his eyes not leaving Kai's frame.

"I wasn't really hungry… my mind was too occupied with trying to figure out where were you the whole night."

Kai's movements stopped as he mentally yelled at himself. How the hell could he forget that he was sharing the room with Rei?! Of course the boy would know he spent the night out… damn… he didn't want the whole blaming thing to repeat.

"Out…" Kai glared at the long haired boy and before Rei could say something, he continued. "And I WASN'T in any pub, don't worry."

Rei sighed before he stood up and walked to the other boy.

"Kai, I… I'm sorry." Kai looked up at him… well, that was unexpected. He expected the other boy to fall into his mother complex again, telling Kai how irresponsible he was and so on… but that… The bluenette nodded, showing the other that he was paying attention to his words.

"I'm sorry. I know that I shouldn't be telling you what you should do or not… I know you're old enough to decide that for yourself, but I…" The boy caught Kai's hand in his and ran his thumb over his palm…

Kai's mind unconsciously compared it to the way Tala did the same movement and Kai remembered how his heart jumped at that time… it was funny with Rei it stayed at its place… maybe it was because he was used to Rei's touches?

"I'm really worried about you, Kai. I can't help it. Even though I keep telling myself over and over that you CAN take care of yourself, I can't help the fear that grips at my heart every time you're not in my sight…" the other continued stepping closer to Kai, who sighed.

"Stop it… the apology is not needed." When the other boy opened his mouth to say something, Kai shook his head and offered the other a little grin. "Lets say we're even."

Rei chuckled as his arms encircled Kai' wait bringing him closer to his own body and he hid his face in the croak of Kai's neck.

"I'm sorry, Kai… I really am."

Kai brought his own arms hesitantly around the nekojin. Even though Rei hugged him like this often enough, Kai was still kind of uncomfortable with someone stepping into his private space. He felt… crowded… and threatened.

"I told you, it's okay." He gave the other playful glare and Rei chuckled.

"I love you…. So much." When Kai's body stiffened, Rei brought him even closer. He could understand that… Kai always got nervous, when Rei said those words… and Rei understood that it was because he didn't have the proper answer for him … yet. He'll have it with time… Rei will make sure of that. He straightened his back looking into Kai's exotic red eyes, smiling. And when the boy opened his mouth, looking troubled, Rei shook his head.

"You don't have to say anything. I don't want forced feelings, Kai. For now… this is enough." He whispered as he brought his face closer to Kai's and Kai, knowing what will happen closed his eyes.

It was just a moment until he felt Rei's lips against his own, slowly moving, trying to get Kai's own lips to move against his. And Kai let them… Rei smiled into the kiss, one of his hands moving to Kai's neck, tilting boy's head, so he could deepen the kiss and his tongue licked at Kai's bottom lip as his other hand rested on Kai's back supporting him lightly.

Kai's own arm moved to Rei's neck and the other gripped at boy's shirt as he moaned into the kiss and opened his mouth, welcoming Rei's tongue with his own and pulling further into his own mouth, giving Rei a taste of Kai's hot cavern.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Kai pulled away, gasping lightly to catch his breath and Rei in the same condition and still not letting Kai from his arms turned towards the doors.

"Yeah?"

Max slowly opened the doors peeking inside, making sure that he didn't see anything that could bring him any mental images – good or not and when he noticed that there wasn't anything THAT bad going on he stepped inside.

"Hey! Tyson and I are going to the park; I came to ask if you wanted to come with us."

It took only a second for Kai to get his breathing under control as he almost glared at the blonde boy.

"No park… you ALL," He said and shot a glare at Rei, "are going to train."

Max eyes widened when he was pulled to the side as Tyson ran into the room. "But Kai! We're on vacation!"

Kai's glare shifted to him, and Tyson gulped down.

"No vacation for you. I said you were going to train. If you're hungry I'd advice to go eat, because I await you in front of hotel in five minutes… and we're not stopping until I say so."

Tyson whined and ran out of the room followed by Max who was trying to call him down and Rei just chuckled. Yeah, that was Kai for them. When the door closed behind the two boys, he turned to the bluenette in his arms once again and pecked him on the lips.

"You're one hell of good kisser, you know that?"

Kai lifted his eyebrow unaffected.

"That's not going to get you out of the training, either."

Rei just chuckled before releasing the boy, but not letting go of Kai's hand as he pulled him towards the doors.

"Whatever. Come on, if we're going to train, I want at least _something_ to eat."

***

A/N: Well that's for now. I actually didn't expect myself to update today but… I got this written in few hours in my school so why not.

Let me know if you liked it. ^^ Please review ^^

Gemi


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you for your wonderful reviews ^^ They really made my day!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade nor Tala, Bryan or Kai… or anyone else for that matter T_T

Warnings: Yaoi – boy x boy, AU, possible OOC

Pairings: Tala x Kai, Bryan x Kai, Rei x Kai

~***~ Lost Past ~***~

"_You're one hell of good kisser, you know that?"_

_Kai lifted his eyebrow unaffected. _

"_That's not going to get you out of the training, either."_

Rei just chuckled before releasing the boy, but not letting go of Kai's hand as he pulled him towards the doors.

"Whatever. Come on, if we're going to train, I want at least _something_ to eat."

Kai shot the boy a glare but didn't say anything as Rei gave him another smile. There was no way getting pissed at Rei, he knew that the boy would train hard, Rei always did… so he could save the whole pissing on somebody for Tyson. He nodded and let the older boy pull him down to the hotel restaurant, not really caring that Rei held his hand, that was until they didn't reach the said restaurant, and until Kai didn't notice voices coming from inside that didn't exactly belong to anyone of the team. When he pulled his hand out of long haired boy's, he could feel Rei stiffen next to him, before his shoulders saddened and Kai bit his lip. He knew how long Rei wanted to announce their relationship to the whole world – Kai wasn't really sure, why, what was so important about others knowing about them – but Kai always stopped him. Rei eyes became sad and kind of dull always when was Kai against revealing their relationship but then the boy smiled and shrugged saying that it didn't matter, that they'll have enough time to let the world know later.

And it was the same now. Rei shot a little smile to Kai, letting the boy know that if was all right, so he didn't have anything to worry about, or feel guilty… but that didn't help Kai one bit. Closing his eyes he did something he did never before in a situation like that. He took a deep breath and slowly caught Rei's hand, giving it a little squeeze on the way. Rei's head snapped to Kai and he gave him a look, but when Kai shrugged and looked away, feeling kind of embarrassed, and a happy smile appeared on Rei's face and he squeezed Kai's hand back. Slowly pulling him inside the restaurant and to the table that was currently occupied by BBA, he tried to ignore the way Tyson was trying to stuff all the meal on the table into his mouth and trying to talk to Max at the same time, who didn't seem really happy about Tyson decision… just like Kenny who for once wasn't staring into his laptop.

Kai glared at the disturbance.

"Either eat OR talk, choose one before I'll do it for you." He growled out, sitting down and noticing how the other looked at him before quickly shutting his trap swallowing and returned to inhaling more food. How exactly he did that… Kai didn't know, and to say the truth he didn't want to find out. He learned that long ago – if there was something connected with Tyson, don't ask question… just DON'T or you'll really regret it. The other thing Kai didn't understand was HOW the others of BBA were able to eat around Tyson, HE, himself had problem with drinking his hot cocoa when seeing the way the blue haired boy _ate_ food and all of the others had normal breakfast. Well… not all of them. Kai's eyes snapped to Rei who seemed as disgusted as Kai felt and chuckled when the boy looked at him. Kai nodded, taking pity on him and stood up.

"A little change. In half an hour in front of the park, training." He glared at the group around the table just for good measure, "And ALL of you." He growled out before turning and walking out the same way he got in. The boy could hear quick steps behind him before a hand caught his, entwining their fingers together.

"Thanks Kai… " Rei sighed, looking fondly at the smaller boy. He knew Kai did it for him, hell it wasn't the first time the other boy _saved_ him like that – Tyson's eating habits were really bad. He sighed before smiling at the boy next to him once again.

"So… where do you want to eat?" He asked slowly, the smile not leaving his face. At first he thought that the whole day would be awful – he woke up without Kai and he was sure the boy was pissed off, but when he returned… Rei got a kiss and Kai even let him hold his hand, yay!

Kai shrugged and fought the grin off of his face when he noticed what a good mood Rei had, it was kind of amusing how a little gesture from Kai could make the other so happy. Kai frowned, that was true… just a little gesture from Kai could make Rei awfully happy, but also awfully sad… and with not coming back to them… he didn't want to think what Rei was thinking about the whole night, but the thought of how worried must Rei been made him feel guilty… once again. He stopped with his head hung down, well aware of the wondering look on Rei's face.

"I'm… sorry." He whispered and blinked surprised when he felt the other letting go of his hand. Quickly looking up he thought that Rei was maybe pissed, but he found out that it wasn't the case as he felt firm arms encircling him, bringing him close to a warm chest.

"Please… don't say that…" Rei whispered into the blue hair, bringing the boy even closer to himself. Rei didn't like Kai's 'sorry'. It made him feel as if Kai didn't want to be with him, as if his presence was bothering Kai and he really didn't like that. He didn't want the younger one to apologize, he wanted him to be happy and glad and in love… and to like Rei. He sighed, running a hand through the soft hair and when Kai sighed contently, Rei smiled. His hand moved under the other's chin and he gently pushed it up before his hand moved to cup boy's face and his thumb ran over the cheek softly.

"I love you…" Rei whispered and didn't wait for the world enigma to say anything, he leaned down pressing his lips against Kai's, enjoying the warm seeping from the smaller being in his arms as well as those little moans Kai was doing, when Rei's tongue touched Kai's. Rei moaned as well, liking the way the electricity shot down his spine when he ran his tongue over Kai's teeth, the sharp digits making his heart beat louder and quicker. But the kiss ended all too soon for Rei as the need to breathe became unbearable and he had to pull away from the other boy, panting and admiring the cute little blush that was decorating younger's face.

When Kai noticed that grin on other's face he glared pushing away from the older boy, but didn't let go of his hand. He was feeling fine with Rei… it was true but… his mind kept wandering towards the boys who he met. And those feelings he had around them. He had the feeling as if he knew them, he felt protected around them and what was kind of weird was that he didn't know them for a long time but he was sure he trusted them… maybe even more than he trusted his own team…. Hell sure he trusted them more than he trusted Tyson, because they… they seemed… familiar. He looked up at Rei, trying to tell his mind that he was supposed to be paying his attention to that boy and not some random band he just met… but it was kind of hard. So he shook his head before looking around.

"So… where are we going?" He asked slowly looking around, and noticing from the side of his eye that Rei was doing the same. And it seemed that the boy found something suitable, when he pulled at Kai's hand motioning towards his right where a small pizzeria was.

"I'd really like some pizza." He grinned and Kai rolled his eyes. He would have thought that the boy was fonder of Chinese meal, but no… he just had to be hung up on pizza. He chuckled and let Rei pull him towards the little restaurant and decided that he could enjoy it as well.

***

Kai sighed as he leaned his back against the tree closing his eyes. The day was… horrible. And LONG. And it seemed even longer when Kai imagined all that Tyson's yelling, trying to get out of the training and whining… oh yeah, and the best were those assumptions that Rei didn't have to train as much as the rest of them, that Kai was nicer to him and didn't give him as much exercise just because he was Kai's lover. No need to say, that Kai got pretty pissed. What the hell did that stupid pig dare to say – Rei was training thrice as hard as that bottomless pitch, actually all of them were training much more than that pig and Tyson dared to say something like that. Kai really, really wanted to kill him. And he probably would if Rei didn't hold him back and Max didn't send him those begging puppy eyes every minute. Thank GOD, that those two weren't slackers as Tyson was…

Yeah… thank god, because Tyson was enough to bring him that stupid headache that was tormenting him now… He sighed once again, lifting his hands and massaging his temples. Rei was doing him that last time and the headache got better, so he just hoped it would help him as well.

Suddenly his eyes flew open when he felt another hands push his away and Kai gasped, pushing his back more into the tree. How come he didn't notice anyone approaching?!

"Calm down, Kai." A voice chuckled and Kai noticed red hair in front of him. "The way you were massaging your head, would only make it hurt even more." Tala grinned at the boy in front of him and moving his hands he applied a gently pressure on the boy's temples. And he chuckled again when he noticed Kai's wide disbelieving eyes.

How come there was ANYONE who could get that close to him, without him noticing? He blinked and looked at Tala… at how close he stood to him, and he couldn't fight off the blush that came to his face. Not only he didn't notice the boy approach him, he also never let anyone get this close to him – except Rei that is, but Rei was a different category than Tala was, right? Rei was his lover, someone who he trusted with his whole heart and Tala was just someone who he met recently, there was no way he trusted the redhead the same way, right? Sure, it had to be that way…

_Yeah, try to fool yourself, Kai._ His consciousness mocked and Kai would growl at it if he wasn't momentarily lost in the blue icy gaze that held his own red fire one. Yeah and he had to ignore the fast beating of his heart to… He'll have to remember to have himself checked, he must be coming down with something, something was probably in the air and Kai caught it with his luck.

"Are you all right?" The redhead suddenly asked, putting one of his hands on Kai's forehead. "You seem kind of flushed…" For once, there was no mocking in Tala's voice, not teasing just a concern for the younger one and even though Kai didn't realize it, Bryan, who was standing not far behind the redhead did. And if he had some doubts about Tala being serious about Kai… then all those doubts were gone with that little sentence of Tala's. And… if he was true to himself, he had to admit, it was always kind of like that… even back in orphanage Tala cared about Kai, maybe not as deeply as he did now, but Tala always cared about him. Always being some kind of older brother, teacher and bodyguard… always being around the smaller one and even though he was teasing him half of the time the other half he was being the concerned friend… just like he was now. And Bryan had to smile even though something in his chest hurt. And as he walked closer to the two boys he fought the urge to clutch at his shirt over the hurting spot, right over his heart, heh, funny.

"I just think he isn't getting enough air with you all over him like that, Tal." He mocked the redhead, doing his best to ignore the glare that 'Tal' send his way – and it wasn't really that hard. He smirked, his chest may be hurting but he could still make fun of Tala… and it felt kind of good, making Bryan feel kind of… content.

Tala glared some more before taking a few steps back, backing out of Kai's personal space. And even though the redhead didn't want to admit it, maybe it was really his fault and Kai probably really didn't get enough air in his lungs, because when he stepped away, the color slowly left Kai's face and the boy seemed normal again… maybe a bit nervous but definitely not that red. So Tala grinned.

"Well, when we're here already are we going to get that ice cream, or what?" He asked with that grin still on his face. If his memories were right, then when Alexander will hear the words ice cream-

Kai's eyes widened a little and the teen quickly nodded.

"Of course, I was waiting for you."

Bryan chuckled as Tala grinned. Yeah, that was the reaction he was waiting for, Alexander always loved ice cream, he could play cold and heartless most of the time, but if you wanted to see that little cute side of his all you had to do was mention ice cream… seemed it was working with Kai too, obviously. He smirked deciding to test this little Kai / Alexander similarities a little further.

"I heard they were making a great vanilla one." Kai's eyes immediately snapped to Tala and the boy chuckled when he could detect a flicker of hope – yeah, definitely still the same.

"Vanilla?" Kai could almost feel his breath hitch up in his throat. Vanilla, ice cream…. Vanilla ice cream… what were they waiting for? The vanilla ice cream was just few steps from him and they were standing there, unmoving as if there wasn't anything interesting going on?! Ok, so he was getting excited over an ice cream, who cares. But he wanted that damn ice cream NOW.

"Are we going?" He asked and ignored the amused glances Tala and Bryan exchanged as he turned to the ice cream stand. The good sweet vanilla ice was awaiting him, and Kai just couldn't let it wait any longer…

Tala rolled his eyes, but felt glad – as well as Bryan, because both knew that there was still their friend. And… it was nice knowing that the boy didn't change much. After Kai left the two were actually worried, that the boy maybe changed way too much, there were some little differences, but they just guessed those were those things that can change you when you're growing up. But in the core, deep down inside, Kai stayed the same, it was still their little friend with a funny make up on his face – and Tala will make sure to mock him about that later… again.

"Okay, let's go." The boy smiled, seeing how impatient Kai was and grabbed his hand pulling him towards ice cream stand. And he was rewarded when Kai was so preoccupied with the thoughts of ice cream that he didn't growl, glare or object. Hmm… maybe he could make Kai do other things with the help of ice cream, too?

Bryan rolled his eyes and chuckled as he walked after the two. It seemed to him as if he was returning in time to those moments when they were little kids, still together… the only thing was that their bodies were still the same…

A squeal was heard and in the next moment the three boys were surrounded by some girls… And Bryan sighed seeing that it was too late to run…. Damn.

"Kyaaaah, you're from Demolition boys!"

"I was on your concert!"

"You're SO HOT!"

"Have my babies!" and other screams like that were heard and Tala wanted to bump his head to the closest tree… it was just a shame that around twenty girls prevented him from doing so… Damn…. Why now? Why here? He just wanted to spend some time with Kai and those... _monsters_ just have to come and destroy everything.

Suddenly the redhead felt a tug on his hand and he blinked before looking at Kai, who had his head hung down, his bangs cowering his eyes and Tala didn't know what to think… that was, until the boy looked up and glared at the mass in front of them.

"Fuck off!" Kai glared and growled and succeeded in making few of the girls back off… but there were others, that came even closer and… were that hearts shining in their eyes?

"Waaaaaaaaaaaai, you're CUTE!"

Kai's eyebrow twitched…. He didn't like being called cute.

"Those blue triangles… hey, I know you! You're KAI HIWATARI!"

Another twitch… And he really didn't like noise.

"The best blader ever!"

Twitch…. ANY kind of noise. And he knew THAT already.

Another girl opened her mouth and Kai was sure he was going to really snap, when Tala stood up in front of him, half glaring, half begging.

"You should leave us alone." He could see that Kai was uncomfortable with it... "The concert ended yesterday and we'd like to enjoy some hours of piece." He gave those girl and explanation, hoping and doubting that it would make them leave.

And there was silence until one girl stepped forward, her eyes scanning the three of them and she frowned.

"Just one more question…." She waited until Tala nodded with a sigh and grinned motioning towards redhead's hand that was still holding Kai's.

"Are you two in some kind of relationship?"

Tala blinked stupidly… looked at his and Kai's still joined hands… looked at the girl…. Blinked… And he grinned when he heard Bryan chuckling behind him.

"Of course." He smirked as he tugged at Kai's hand, making the boy fall to his arms. "We w anted to have some… _quality time_ together until you came…" His hand rested on the small of Kai's back as he was pressed up against the redhead and the smaller boy was all the time blinking stupidly. Relationship? … Quality time?... What the fuck?!

The girl's eyes began shining even more and she squealed along with some others…

"Can I take a picture? We'll leave then, please please please…"

Tala frowned, trying to think for a reason why he should say no… but… if it'd let him hold Kai like this a little longer… to feel his warm body against his own… to feel his quickly beating heart in the same rhythm as Tala's was… there was no way he could say no, right?

"Of course." He even smiled at the girl… Who would have thought that fan girls can be good for something else than headaches…

Around then cameras were suddenly aimed his way and he held Kai even closer, and didn't even fake the smile that was on his lips… And he didn't resist the temptation, he turned his head to the side and pecked Kai's cheek – just a little brush of his lips against the warm skin, almost nonexistent, just a touch of butterflies wings… just as those cameras snapped.

Another set of squealing and after a moment those girls left and Tala could bet they ran to the first photo shop to develop that picture in human size so they can paste it up over their bed and squeal and drool all they wanted. Well, but they did help him to hold Kai in his arms… so… Yay for Yaoi fangirls! And he even got a taste of Kai's skin…

Oh and thinking about Kai… Tala looked down to see the boy frozen in his arms, his eyes staring at the ground… He seemed a bit… out of it and Tala frowned. It couldn't be because of one little peck on the cheek, right? He had a lover, they sure did other things, and more… mature. He sighed and was going to ask if the boy was all right and to say sorry, but someone beat him… at least in that first question.

"Kai… are you okay?" Bryan asked when the boy didn't move for some time and walked closer putting a hand on said boy's shoulder.

Kai jumped and looked up at the two, his eyes a bit wide and his whole body tense.

"Sure…" He mumbled and frowned. What was it…? Being hugged by Tala like that… being pecked on the cheek… and even that comforting hand of Bryan on his shoulder was kind of familiar. VERY familiar even and for a moment Kai had the feeling that his mind was going to say him WHAT was so familiar about it… he could almost see it, but when he was going to grasp it in his hands… he touched only the air. It was as if he was going to remember something, but then the moment broke, taking the memory away and Kai could only feel the traces of where the memory should be, but it wasn't there…

Bryan frowned, not really believing Kai in that little matter – even back then Kai always downplayed the things that happened to him. And he sure didn't seem okay. But… if Kai was still the same Bryan doubted that the boy would just say them what was worrying hi, so he sighed and nodded towards the ice cream stall.

"So… we wanted that ice cream, right?" If they'd be lucky it would keep Kai's thoughts from that 'worrying' topic.

Kai blinked and quickly nodded. Hell he can think about that later, now the priority was a good, nice, sweet vanilla ice cream.

Tala blinked and chuckled. For a moment even he was worried, but it seemed that all you had to do was mention an ice cream to Kai and everything was fine again. So walking over the stand he resisted the urge to scowl when he noticed that there was another girl, and smiled.

"I'd like to have one vanilla, one chocolate and one strawberry ice cream." He ignored the girl staring at him and then at the other two, before she blushed quickly nodded and proceeded in giving them their ice cream.

Tala handed the chocolate one to Bryan, took the strawberry for himself and with the last cone he reached towards Kai who took it happily and slowly dragged his tongue over the sweet white substance. And Tala's eyes widened and he gulped, beginning to have the feeling that it wasn't a good idea to go for ice cream with Kai… not when he couldn't look away from that tongue that was licking off the ice, twisting around it and when Kai moaned with closed eyes Tala stepped from one leg to the other, hoping that his pants were loose enough… and thankfully … for now they were. Bryan chuckled as he looked at Tala, not that he awaited such… _moves_ from Kai, but it was funny to see the redhead squirming at how the younger boy innocently licked his ice cream. Tala was really a pervert…

At Bryan's chuckle Kai looked up, noticing how was redhead's ice cream melting, running down the cone and Tala's fingers.

"You shouldn't just stare at it like that… just lick it."

Blue eye's widened as they snapped at Kai and Bryan could no longer stop himself. He didn't chuckle, he laughed out loud, when he imagined what thoughts were running through Tala's mind now probably and when the redhead squirmed it only uistit that he was right. He smirked devilishly as he turned to fully face the other boy.

"Kai is right Tala… you don't have to drool." The smirk even widened when he came closer to the bluenette and put a hand on his shoulder. "Just lick it."

Tala's eyes shifted and glared at Bryan before they returned back to Kai and the redhead gave a little smile.

"Sure…" He mumbled and licked at his ice cream doing his best in not looking at Kai… as he remembered that the boy didn't mean anything the way he was licking the ice cream, because he was licking it exactly the same even a way back, when they were still as a children together… The only difference was that at that time thoughts like THAT didn't cross Tala's mind when he was watching Alexander enjoy his cream… and moan… and… OH GOD. Tala's pants were becoming tighter every second more and more… Hm, maybe he could just stick that ice cream down his pants? Actually… no. It would be pretty hard explaining it to Kai… not talking about how sticky Tala would be… But maybe Kai would try to lick is ice cream then and…

Kai turned and walked towards the closest bench no giving Tala a second glace – for what was the redhead unbelievably thankful. But even though Kai didn't look at him, the teen suddenly felt a warm breath on his neck and he shivered uncontrollably.

"Is that a wand in your pocket or are you that glad to see him?" A low voice asked him and Tala could swear that he would yell at the other and tried to kill him if the youngest of them wasn't so close. And what was even worse was that Bryan seemed to know that, because he chuckled, patted Tala on his shoulder and walked over to Kai sitting on his right – seeing as Kai sat down in the middle of the bench and was now facing towards a lake… not that there was anything interesting, because Kai's eyes didn't move from his sweet treat that was disappearing all too soon to Kai's liking. And so he surely didn't notice the state Tala was in… that was until Bryan tapped on his shoulder and motioned towards Tala, and the redhead felt the urge to kill rising in him when he noticed the smirk on gray haired boy's face. Bryan was doing this to him on purpose, and Tala was going to make sure that the boy would pay for it… but… later. Now, the redhead returned to the problem at hand. Hard problem. Literally.

And when Kai's eyes turned towards him, he just hoped that Kai stayed in this still the same… as at that time when they found two older kids making out in a middle of the hall and Tala was staring at them, blushing lightly while Kai's eyes were mesmerized with the thing BEHIND those. And, unfortunately for those two, on the kitchen table behind them lay ice cream. Tala still remembered as Kai slowly walked around them drooling, got the ice cream looked at the couple weirdly and left… all without one blush on his childish face… and then the boy remembered the faces of that couple and burst out laughing. He walked to Kai and sit down on his other side, smiling at him and handing him his ice cream – that was accepted with a little widening of red eyes very quickly, just in case Tala would change his mind. But Tala didn't, he just looked away from the boy, because his pants were becoming way too tight…

But Kai didn't notice, because he was paying way too much attention to the ice cream that was presented to him It didn't matter that it wasn't his most favorite, what mattered is that it was cold and sweet and ICE CREAM. And he didn't see anything else, for what was Tala thankful as he crossed his legs willing some… _hardness_ away. He was sure Kai wouldn't be happily jumping up and down, if he knew what… his weird way of licking ice cream were doing to Tala. And the redhead didn't risk, Kai finding out and feeling uncomfortable… because Kai, even back then had a little... _urge_ to leave when he was feeling there was something wrong. And Tala didn't want Kai to leave. He didn't want it back then, and he didn't want it now… the redhead blinked. Thinking about it… maybe that was why the three of them became Kai's older brothers… maybe that was, why they cared about him, the way they did, why they always tried to protect him, and Tala at that time enjoyed the feeling when the boy went to him, if he needed support, if he wanted advice and when he wanted to just be close to someone, when he wanted someone to hug him, someone who wouldn't say Boris… when he wanted to be near someone who made him feel _human_ again. And that was, most of the time Tala. Yeah was… to the time when those triangles appeared on Kai's face. That was when Kai's feeling locked up and he didn't let the other see that 'boyish' side of him anymore. His eyes became cold and there were only few occasions that Tala could see those sparks of flame in them that were once permanent… and the redhead often wondered that if he would be able to remove Kai's triangles… to stop him from ever painting them on his cheeks again… if the boy would be happy again. He sure wanted to try it. Because it seemed that those things became something as unconscious protection, seeing that the boy didn't even remember when and why they appeared on his face.

"Say Kai…" The redhead muttered looking at Kai and waiting until the boy faced him, what didn't take long seeing that the ice was already gone and the smaller boy returned to his cold exterior, before continuing. "Why do you paint those on your cheeks?" He motioned towards Kai's face.

The boy blinked, showing his unguarded face for a little moment, shorter than a second and his hand rose to touch his cheeks.

"What?" He asked, the question accompanied by little glare of fierce red eyes.

"Why do you still pain them?" Another person asked from behind him and Kai turned his head slightly to look at Bryan. He gave the teen a glare too, before his eyes narrowed and the glare shifted from Bryan to Tala and back.

"Why do you ask?" He mumbled suspiciously and Tala tried to ignore when for a second some unknown pain ran through his chest. He didn't like that suspicion behind the younger's eyes and words.

"Just… wondering." He said when Kai's eyes settled on him once more and shrugged. "You don't have to tell me… I was just curious."

Kai watched him for some time and Tala had the feeling that the boy was trying to pierce his soul with those eyes, but didn't look away. And when Kai shrugged and closed his eyes, Tala though that that was it… the boy surely felt uncomfortable and it was end… and –

"I just… feel exposed without them." Tala heard a soft murmur and blinked before his eyes met Bryan. And the boy had almost the same expression on his face as Tala did. And Tala wanted to hug the other… just like he did way back when they were children. And he wanted to mock him and – his thoughts stopped when Bryan lifted his hand and messed Kai's hair. And Tala smirked when the boy turned to glare at Bryan, his eyes shining from under the bangs that were now shielding the two rubies. And he really couldn't stop the temptation as he himself reached and messed Kai's hair even more… succeeding in the other growling and pushing his hand away.

Kai glared on him now as well, and the redhead chuckled before standing up.

"I'm bored… let's go somewhere." He grinned and watched as Kai pushed his hair off of his face, trying to get it at least a little bit into a shape that it had before.

"Not pub." The smaller boy growled, remembering his promise to Rei… and trying to ignore that slight pang of guilt in his chest. But… he didn't have a reason to feel guilty right? He was out with his friends and he didn't have to tell Rei where he was going all the time.

And Kai rolled his eyes when Tala pulled out a hurt expression.

"Aw why not? It's fun there…" The redhead complained, but suddenly his eyes widened. "Okay, so we could go eat something?"

Bryan next to him stood as well and nodded. "Yeah… I saw some pizza near."

Kai frowned as he looked at the two… or better Tala. The redhead was smirking contently and even though Kai didn't know him long he had the feeling that THAT smirk can't mean anything good…

The redhead seeing Kai's hesitation caught his hand and pulled him up.

"Come on, Kai." And the smaller teen couldn't say no, when the other looked at him that way. And the redheads' smile widened as he didn't let go of Kai's hand and pulled him towards the direction Bryan led them into. And Kai sighed and frowned. What the hell did everyone with pizza that day?!

What none of them noticed was a pair of sharp eyes watching them from shadow of the nearby tree…

***

A/N: Hey people, I'm sorry for late update… but it wasn't my fault really. T_T I was without my laptop for a whole week… T_T It was used on projection of anime on one of the biggest anime shows in my country ^^. And I and my other friends from our translation group were doing the subtitles, so I was a little busy as well…. I'm sorry.

Oh yeah… and I'm not entirely happy with this chapter… don't know why, maybe because I was writhing on the floor from pain when I was writing it XD or whatever, but… please let me know…

Liked it, not? Reviews are well appreciated. ^^

Gemi


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade nor Tala, Bryan or Kai… or anyone else for that matter T_T

Warnings: Yaoi – boy x boy, AU, possible OOC

Pairings: Tala x Kai, Bryan x Kai, Rei x Kai

A/N: Hey everyone! I'd like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews and seeing that I didn't send the responses (for what I'm really sorry!) I'll write them here only this once…

Thanks to all again! And now… let's get to the chapter…

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} a:link, {color:blue; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single;} a:visited, {color:purple; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Kiki Ling: **I'm really happy you liked that chapter... ^^ I'm sorry for late update and... thanks so much for review!!^^

**pinkjasmin90:** Hey! I'm glad you liked it XD And well... your guess is right, like always actually XD so yeah, it IS one of them and you'll find out here. And... I WOULD kill Rei... if I didn't make a deal with my friend... if I won't kill him she won't kill Kai in her story T___T so... but.. I made your wish come true at least partly... **mwhahahaha  
**Thanks for review! It always makes me smile ^^

**MintCa**: Yeah... well, I can't really write a good ReiKai scene... it's.. too hard for me, I guess. And here is the update.. I know it's not really soon, but... ehm... well. Thank you for review ^^

**Taijiya Mizu: **I try, thanks ^^

**Rapunzelle: **Yay... I'm really happy you liked it ^^ The update is here a little late, but I hope you'll like this chapter as well. Thanks and enjoy!

**rurouni kai: **More Brooklyn on the way! XD You know I would write about him even more... but... His character is a bit.. .too hard for me to write I guess. And I don't really like OOCness (hell, I have enough of that in the story alreadyXD) so...  
I'm happy you liked the chapter! And thanks for review!

**the Light Shadow: **Hey it's time to find out XD but it IS one of them ^^. And yeah... I think Kai would kill me, if he ever read that... ice cream thing... ^^; Yay^^ I'm glad you like the story so far. Thanks for review!

**Nameless Little Girl: *** blinks blinks *Yay! I'm glad ^^. Thank you!

**black ines: **Yeah he is... just so... huggable! *** **drools over cute Kai * hehee... maybe we should sugerhigh him and he'll be cute all the time... well but... I would miss his bastard attitude... ok, so just.. sometimes XD

Thanks for review ^^

Thanks to all of you sweet people once again! And now... to the new chapter! ^^

~***~ Lost Past ~***~

Garland looked around worried. It was already some time that he saw his friend for the last time, and he was worried…. No one could really know what could run through the other's head when he was alone. True, most of the time it wasn't much more than the nature and Garland was happy that his friend could find at least something that interested him, but he didn't have the best feeling now that he was out with Brooklyn and that boy was nowhere to be seen. When they said goodbye to Bryan and Tala the boy had some… distressed feeling in him even though he had that ever present smile on his face as always. But Garland still had that weird feeling. And it didn't help that his friend didn't have a cell phone – always saying that it's something against the nature and that he could live fully content life even without it (Garland didn't even mention that it seemed that Brooklyn could live his life without most of the things the other people claimed as necessity), so without a cell phone it was harder to locate the other teen.

Garland was going to give up and call Mystel to help him, when there was suddenly a hand on his shoulder and if the boy didn't have absolute control over his body reactions, he would jump up, but like this he just lifted his eyebrow as he turned.

"Brooklyn? Where were you?" Garland asked, once he came face to face with the boy who disturbed him. "I was looking for you." He said with a little frown playing over his features. As answer he got a little smile.

"I'm a little hungry." The smile didn't waver one bit and Garland found himself shaking his own head disbelievingly, but felt relieved.

"Whatever…" He sighed before looking at the boy in front of him once again. "What do you want to eat?" It wasn't very often that his companion asked for something – even indirectly and he was more than happy to satisfy his wants. (A/N: OMG… I don't think I ever wrote such an innuendo when I didn't intend it… REALLY XD)

"… the stuff we ate yesterday? Pizza?" Brooklyn asked slowly and softly almost as it was the whisper of the wind in the trees.

Garland smiled and nodded, turning his back to the teen and leading the way to the nearly restaurant he noticed, where he was sure pizza will be…. So he didn't notice that little smirk on the other's lips.

***

Tala smiled at Kai, who was currently sitting next to him and was looking through the menu, and Tala couldn't help but was staring at how the sun played with the color of younger's eyes, making them even more red if possible and the were glittering as those eyes were two rubies – which Tala knew they weren't. No… Kai's eyes were so much more worth than being just rubies…. Actually everything on Kai was worth more than anything this world could provide…

Tala blinked at his thoughts and shook his head. Sure he didn't think something along those lines right now… NOT. Sure he was attracted to Kai, shared some memories with him so he was fond of him – really much, he even loved him more than his other…. Partners, but… he wasn't IN love with the boy. Right? RIGHT YOU STUPID HEART?! Tala lowered his head and glared at nothing in particular, because it was kind of weird to glare at your organs that couldn't be seen. And from the look that Bryan was giving him, he was probably growling at that organ that seemed to beat faster every time he looked at Kai, too – which was probably as weird as glaring at it, so Tala sighed and gave up, looking over at Kai – and that seemed to make his heart more happy than Tala would like, that thing in his chest proceeding to pump his blood faster and let it travel through his whole … - Tala blinked and frowned. No… not WHOLE body – the way Kai was licking his lip, prevented Tala's blood from doing so and it seemed that all of his blood settled in one place – a place Tala wouldn't want it to go. At least not then and not there and NOT with Kai fully dressed… DAMN.

He didn't even notice when a waitress got to their table and it took a few weird glances from Kai and a kick to his shin from Bryan to wake him up from his musings and making him look up startled.

"Wh-What?" He asked looking at the girl who was smiling sweetly at… Kai. _Too sweetly_. Tala's eyes narrowed and he growled.

"We're still deciding… come back later." _or never_, his mind mocked and Tala glared at the waitresses some more. What the hell did she think she was doing?! No one was allowed to look at Kai that way – no if they weren't his childhood friend… ok, so not even Spencer of Ian were allowed to look at the younger boy like that, Tala decided and looked over at Bryan. He actually couldn't even imagine Bryan looking at anybody like that, Bryan just wasn't that type for _casual_ relationships… Sure what Tala wanted from Kai was a casual relationship, right? … or… maybe not.

"Tala." A voice finally started him and he looked from Bryan, who was currently looking at him as if Tala lost his mind, which he didn't, and the redhead turned to Kai.

"Yes?" He asked slowly offering a little smile.

"We ordered already, are you going to as well?" Bryan asked, this time, motioning towards the waitress that must return at some point, while Tala was staring. And Tala blinked looking up at the girl, who was giving off her sweet smile again, making the redhead sick.

"Uh… coke. The rest I'll share with Kai." He grinned, resting one of his arms on the said boy's shoulder. To which Kai just lifted an eyebrow, ignoring the girl that winked and disappeared. And somehow Tala couldn't seem to ignore the suspicious look Kai was giving him and Bryan.

"What?" He snapped when Kai's eyes once again turned to Bryan, not that Tala was jealous that Kai wasn't giving his whole attention to him, of course not, he just wasn't that… excited about what he could think, yeah, right…

But the look Kai was giving him, there was something wrong. "What is it?" He asked again when it seemed that the boy didn't plan to say anything anytime soon.

Another look in Bryan's direction, before the bluenette leaned back in his seat, so he could more or less look on both at the same time.

"Are you two… together?" The boy asked slowly and Tala almost choked at the coke he was sipping from, that the girl brought just a seconds ago from when Kai asked that. Bryan just stared at Kai as if he lost his mind, before blinking and reaching over to Tala to pat him on the shoulder, trying to help his friend with his choking.

And he stopped when Tala waved his hand at him, showing him that he was all right and his coughing calmed down slowly. He took a deep breath before looking at Kai.

"What the hell?!" He asked, hoping that his tone was enough to let Kai know, that NO they weren't together and the will NEVER be. … not that Bryan didn't have nice ass, of course, he had a really good ass, Tala mused as he ran his eyes over the boy sitting opposite of him. And Bryan had nice abs too… muscles, hmm… and neck and, oh… the glare the other was sending him, okay so Tala probably looked too much. He coughed once again and Bryan rolled his eyes, deciding that he should explain it to Kai before that cub could make things worse.

"No we're not. We're just really good friends." Bryan said, looking into Kai's eyes, trying to make him understand that there was NOTHING between the two of them. When Kai gave him a look that clearly said that he didn't believe him a word, Bryan sighed.

"Look, we know each other our whole lives, that's why we could _seem_ like there is something but there _isn't_. Not from _my_ side and surely not with _that_ cub." He mumbled motioning towards Tala… and he ignored Tala's yell, when Kai blinked and chuckled. And Bryan had to smile at that. Yeah it was sure nice to hear that sound after so long, Kai's soft chuckle washed over him like a warm wind, making his heart jump… and that stupid smile on his face widened. Damn why did that little one have to still have the ability to make Bryan smile and feel like an idiot because of that? For God's sake, Bryan was a heartless bastard! That was what the world thought of him and he had an image to uphold, he couldn't just loose it like that! And even so, even though he liked being the coldhearted, loved it actually it made some things a lot easier, for example scaring the fangirls off into safe distance, even so he was there smiling like a fool because of one stupid chuckle from a boy he didn't see for more than ten years… God there was something seriously fucked up and he'll have to find out what it is before it'd become even worse. Maybe he was coming down with something? Yeah it could be, the day before he heard Spencer talking to Ian about 'May's fever' or something… that could affect him too, right?

Silently thinking to himself, he didn't notice when the waitress put their pizzas in front of them and left… as well as he didn't notice the glare the redhead was sending him.

Tala was glaring at Bryan and at his smile… what was with that boy? Only a few moments before Tala could swear Bryan would see no one like THAT, but… he wasn't so sure anymore. And him not being sure had something with that puppy look the other was wearing on his face right then, probably. And he felt a really unpleasant jump in his stomach and his glare intensified when he realized that the look was directed at Kai. Tala frowned… Could it be that he missed that look? Of course at the beginning he himself told Spencer that Bryan was going to sleep with Kai and he even wanted to let the boy have Kai, but… that was before he knew who Kai was… and Kai being Alexander changed everything. Everything, because Alexander was _Tala's_ friend. _Tala_ made friends with Alexander first and… Tala frowned. And he loved the boy even back then… yeah… he thought that it was just a brotherly loved at first, that he was just some kind of best friend, protector for Alexander, but when Spencer took him to the side one time, after he found him beating some random kid up, before the boy was glaring and growling at Alexander, and asked him why was he doing that, and what his relationship with Alexander was… after that… Tala began thinking that maybe… there was more to it than just a friendship…

"But you are gay, right?" Both boys blinked when they were once again pulled from their thoughts when Kai asked them the question and Tala blinked before chuckling, being accompanied by Bryan.

"Well I would think that was more or less clear from the way Tala was hitting at you the first night." Bryan said, laughing, not realizing what he said until it was too late. At the time he DID realize it though, there were two pairs of wide eyes staring at him, before the red ones turned to look at the redhead, who gulped down at the narrowed glare that was sent his way.

"What?" Kai asked, and the redhead just hoped that he imagined the venom in other's tone of voice. He thought about laughing and telling that it was just Bryan joking but… the look Kai was giving him prevented him from doing so and Tala gulped down, before opening his mouth…

"Look, Kai, I-"

"Tala?" A voice from behind him came and Tala was thankful to whoever it was, because Kai glare was lifted off of him as the boy turned around to look at whoever spoke.

"Bryan and Kai…. Hi." The newcomer grinned, looking surprised.

"Garland, what are you doing here?" Tala smiled and prayed that if he kept the conversation long enough, Kai would maybe forget Bryan's words… at least he hoped.

The other boy lifted his eyebrow.

"What happened? You seem almost happy to see me." Garland's grin widened, before he looked behind himself. "We were in the area and Brooklyn wanted to go eat."

Tala blinked. "Brooklyn?" He asked and in next moment growled low in his throat, when the said teen came from behind Garland and smiled that damned smile. The same smile so many admired, even though Tala didn't understand why. He didn't think that smile was 'cute' or 'sweet' or any of the things the girls who were hopelessly in love with Brooklyn were saying about his smile, the only thing that came to Tala's mind as he watched the other teen was… unnatural. Unnatural and maybe strained, but surely not sweet… He growled once again and moved closer to Kai, noticing, that Bryan glared at Brooklyn as well and Tala made a mental note to ask him about that later. Right now, their problem was Brooklyn. The Brooklyn that smiled at Kai.

"Hi." The boy said ignoring the looks present Demolition boys were giving him as he focused on the shortest boy.

Kai frowned but nodded his head a little, a silent greeting. Somehow… he felt the air become thicker than before and he squirmed under other gaze, wishing the boy would just look away from him, and was rewarded when the other did so, looking at Garland, once again.

"Those are friends, right, Garland?" Brooklyn asked in that voice of his that made Garland smile, he knew Brooklyn didn't have many friends back then, and the concept of friend must still be pretty hard for him to understand and Garland wanted to help him to understand. So he smiled and nodded, missing the glint in others eyes that appeared for a second.

"So we can eat with them?" Brooklyn was facing Garland now but his eyes darted to side and ran over Kai's frame, making the redhead glare at him some more before Tala turned to look at Garland, making sure that his glare was hard enough to let the other know, that no, NO WAY was that nature freak eating with them, with KAI.

But unfortunately it seemed that the silver boy didn't notice his warning glance as he looked at Brooklyn before slowly nodding.

"Probably." He smiled a bit when Brooklyn let another smile on his face and the ginger haired boy was going to sit down next to Kai – and even Garland was surprised when Tala growled and Bryan stood up, walking over to the free place next to Kai at the same time with Tala's growl. And Garland winced quietly when he noticed the redhead glaring daggers into his friend. He knew something like that could happen when Brooklyn laid his eyes on Kai, but he didn't expect such a … strong response from the Demo boys. Normally Tala didn't care that much for his 'one night's fucks' and Bryan didn't care at all, so… this probably really was more than that. Sure, he knew about Kai being their childhood friend, but to tell the truth, he still thought that Tala was maybe just after his ass, and good one for that matter. It was just a bit out of character for those Russian to care about someone other than their little group that Garland had hard time believing it. But… he'll probably have to. He sighed and shot one apologizing look to Tala before he turned to Brooklyn.

"You know Brook… we can go sit over there… I saw a nice place near a window." He said offering a smile, but when those sad eyes turned to him, he sighed… he could never deny the boy anything. "… or we can sit there." He motioned to Brooklyn on the now unoccupied place and sat down with him, doing his best to not see the angry look Tala send his way, when Brooklyn sat down opposite Kai… trying and failing miserably.

Kai blinked when he noticed how… uncomfortable the mood became when the two sat down with them. He didn't really understand – well, he himself wasn't that comfortable around Brooklyn, but that from what he thought they were all friends, so there was no need for such… cold exterior. Well… he was probably the last one who should talk about cold exteriors, but he couldn't help it. He sighed and looked to Tala and Bryan before looking to the two other boys. Normally he didn't mind silence, but now… it was making his head hurt and his muscles tense. So he sighed once again before opening his mouth.

"How did you meet Tala and the rest, Garland?" He asked slowly, not really wanting to disturb Bryan, Tala and Brooklyn, because the former two were too busy with glaring at the ginger boy and said boy was doing his best to smile innocently. But he probably did disturb them after all because when he opened his mouth all eyes were turned to him.

_Way to go, Kai._ He growled inside his mind – he never liked the attention, really, but it was too late to feel sorry for himself.

Garland blinked.

"They… helped us. Me, Brooklyn and the others I mean. Well, Tala did and Bryan tried to kill me after I got Tala into hospital, anyway." He smiled at Kai, thankful, seeing that the glaring/smiling contest stopped for a minute. "I went to see him after and somehow… we didn't want to kill each other anymore and… we became friends." He shrugged, even though happy for Kai to ask something, he didn't really want to go back there even in his mind, because the threat that Boris was, the hurt from his lies and from what he made them did were still kind of fresh… He didn't want to be reminded on those times and he didn't want to remind Brooklyn on those times as well. He suspected that the boy still had some issues when it came down to Bega – that being the name of the gang they were in. So… it was time for the change of the topic, he grinned at Kai.

"So how did you become a world famous beyblader?" Garland asked slowly ignoring the wondering look Brooklyn send him.

Kai frowned… he could accept Garland's decision to change the topic but he wasn't happy about where it was going. He didn't want to think about his grandfather if he didn't have to – he didn't have any nice memories concerning him.

"…you can say I was on the wrong place at the wrong time." He muttered and his frown deepened when he noticed Tala opening his mouth – to ask something about that no doubt, but thank Gods was disturbed by the waitress.

"So guys… decided finally?" She asked flashing her smile at Kai and then the two other new guys.

Tala shot another glare at her… really he didn't understand how someone could have such a sickening smile – well someone other than that nature freak that was currently sitting at the table with him – and frowned.

"I'm not that hungry anymore… what about you Bryan?" He asked, looking over at his partner, ignoring the look Garland was giving him. There was no way, he was staying anywhere Brooklyn, or better there was no way, he was letting Kai anywhere near him. And it seemed that Bryan thought the same because he nodded and stood up.

"The pizza doesn't sound so appealing anymore." The boy muttered and looked at Kai.

And Kai blinked looking at Garland as if expecting him to have an answer for the weird behavior of the two…

"But… it would be a shame if you'd leave before I'll be able to get to know Kai better." Brooklyn said and smiled and Kai had suddenly the feeling that maybe he did understand the two after all. Tala didn't see that happy when the boy appeared – and Kai couldn't say that he blamed him. Not when Brooklyn was looking at him like that, with those piercing eyes, that weird smile… and when Tala grabbed his arm and stood up, pulling Kai up as well, he wasn't even angry and didn't try to pull away.

"I don't think he'd like that." The redhead spat out before sending one more or less pissed off glance at Garland before stomping away, his hand still clutching Kai's arm as the boy was pulled behind him and the bluenette could feel Bryan right next to him.

Kai didn't say anything kind of happy that he didn't have to stay in one place with Brooklyn – the boy made him feel somehow weird, and Kai didn't have the feeling that it was weird in the good meaning of that word, so he really didn't protest when he found himself outside, further in the park, away from the restaurant they were sitting in just a moment ago, with a fuming Tala and kind of mad Bryan. He was just… curious.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, his voice carefully guarded. "I thought they were your friends." Not that HE was the one to talk about friends…

The redhead looked at him before looking away, and Kai almost had the feeling that he was pouting.

"Garland is. NOT that freak." He muttered and glanced at Bryan who nodded as answer to Tala's nod. "I don't like Brooklyn. I don't like the way he looks at you." Tala growled out, looking at Kai.

To that, the bluenette frowned. Okay, he too didn't like the way Brooklyn was looking at him (He felt way too exposed under those wondering eyes), but still…

"Why?"

Blue eyes looked to his with such intensity, that if Kai wasn't trained to control his body completely he would take a step back… Heck, Tala must be really pissed off by Brooklyn, Kai guessed; because for that whole time he knew Tala, the redhead didn't look this mad - not that he knew Tala for a long time. And when the said boy moved closer to him, Kai stopped his musings and frowned.

The other boy was also frowning.

"Because I like you."

***

Rei looked over at his teammates who were currently seated around Kenny's laptop, surfing on the web. He chuckled and shook his head – he didn't really understand why Tyson tried to find his name every time he got on net – it's not like those fans were writing ALWAYS something new… and what was even bigger mystery to him, was why were Max and Kenny always looking for sites where Tyson was mentioned with him. Ok… so maybe it was because Kenny didn't let anyone besides himself touch his laptop and Max was too nice to say no, or that it was too stupid, so he stayed with Tyson and cheered over every new discovery…

"Yay!"

… just like now. Probably another site of another fan girl of Tyson's.

"Hey! That's just not fair!!!" Tyson's yell came and Rei found himself blinking. That wasn't a happy yell so maybe they found something different?

He grinned and moved over the group of boys.

"What is it?" He asked slowly, trying to hide his smile… which was pretty hard currently.

Max grinned as he turned to his teammate motioning towards Dizzy.

"We found a page with a name '50 reasons why to hate Tyson Grander and 1000 why to love Kai Hiwatari'. And it's actually funny." Max's eyes were shining with humor and Rei lifted his eyebrow, but before he could ask more, Tyson interrupted.

"No, it's NOT. Those things aren't even truth!" He screamed turning back to the laptop. "Here for example this. '25. Tyson has always something in his mouth… and most of the time it's JUST food.' What is THAT supposed to mean?!"

Rei chuckled.

"You know… maybe it IS truth…"

Max nodded and Rei did his best not to laugh at the boy's innocence.

"You do eat pretty often, Ty."

"I second that, Tyson." Dizzy's voice came and to that even Kenny chuckled. The only one who didn't seem as if he was having a good time was the world champion, who was currently glaring at the site in front of him.

"Well… that doesn't matter! But… Kai isn't that great as they say!" he scrolled down the page where list of 'why to love Kai Hiwatari' was starting and began to read.

"'His badass attitude is cute.' That stupid.. it's NOT cute… it's… freakish. 'He's the best blader.' That's not truth, I did defeat him!"

Rei rolled his eyes.

"You know Tyson, that was BEFORE some time… Maybe if you had a rematch, Kai would defeat you, this time."

It didn't seem that Tyson even heard him as he was babbling about the site and all those things that the girl wrote about Kai and supposedly it wasn't truth and Rei wasn't really paying attention… that was, until something else was mentioned.

"And here… 'He has a hot and famous boyfriend.' He SO doesn-" A hand came to rest on Tyson's mouth and Kenny shook his head.

"You know that REI's Kai's boyfriend right?" He asked, his eyes telling Tyson that he should probably shut up…

"… oh… yeah." The world champion looked at Rei and shrugged. "Sorry Rei."

The dark haired boy just shook his head. He could understand why was Kai going on those long walks now… He sighed and was going to say Tyson that it was okay, he could understand, when someone interrupted him once again.

"Look they have even photos!" Max said, pointing on a link next to the 'hot and famous boyfriend' point. "I didn't know they knew about the two of you." He grinned and before Kenny could realize, the blonde clicked on the link. The picture showed just a moment after and the four boys gaped.

"… I guess that's not you, Rei." Dizzy's voice said and Rei blinked… that was truth… There was no Rei on that picture. That was not Rei holding Kai tightly against his chest… That was not Rei, Kai was staring at, at that picture. No… it was Tala of the Demolition boys…

***

A/N 2: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I don't really have an excuse why I didn't so I won't try to think of one, I just had too many things on my mind and didn't really want to write anything for some time so… I'm sorry it took me so long. I really am.

But… I hope you all liked the chapter… Please let me know whether you did or no, I'd be really thankful. Bye now!

Gemi


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey everybody! Another chapter is here! I didn't though I'd update but… hell it's my birthday, so this is a little gift for you all ^^. Enjoy^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade nor Tala, Bryan or Kai… or anyone else…

Warnings: Yaoi – boy x boy, AU, possible OOC

Pairings: Tala x Kai, Bryan x Kai, Rei x Kai

~***~ Lost Past ~***~

Kai stared at Tala. He probably heard wrong… He could right? Sure, there was that wind all around and thanks to it Kai's hair was floating all over his face. So, yeah, probably.

"What did you say?" He asked the redhead staring at him, making sure that this time he'll hear all right and if not he'd be able to read the movements of his lips, hopefully.

Tala sighed.

"I like you." He repeated and when Bryan shot him a look he shrugged. Hell, it was the truth, right? It was just shame that Kai wasn't jumping up and down from happiness… not like he expected it from the other boy, it would be way out of character for Kai, but it WOULD be nice if Tala was, for ONCE able to say what exactly was going on in Kai's mind.

"I liked you from the time I met you.. and… well." He shrugged. What could he say…. And that look on Kai's face didn't help him with thinking. Kai seemed… stunned. And not in the good way. He was looking at Tala, his pupils wide, his whole body tense – and Tala could understand that, because Kai, Alexander, was always like that. He didn't like it when people showed positive emotions… or more like he wasn't used to it. Back then they were told that Alexander's parents died in an accident, so there really wasn't much love the boy got – not like any of them did, but Kai had always problem with receiving any affectionate touch. He glared all around when Tala hugged him and growled at Bryan's pat on the back…. But eventually, he allowed the two of them to become close. It took time, a LOT of it, but they managed it back then – so Tala was not going to give up now. Not even when he noticed the tense back and red eyes glaring at him.

Maybe the redhead could still save the whole situation if he said he meant that in friendly matter, but… he wasn't sure he did. He wanted Kai, that much he was sure. He didn't like Brooklyn's eyes on THEIR Kai and he didn't like the fact that Kai had a boyfriend (And he still didn't understand how someone who didn't, who COULDN'T know Kai as well as he and Bryan did, managed to get so close to him, so the other boy would take them as boyfriend) and he felt strongly about him – that he was sure.

There wasn't friendship, there couldn't be… Tala remembered when Ian and Spencer got together – and Tala was one of best friends with those two – and at that time, he didn't feel mad like now, when he thought about Kai having a lover. When those two got together, Tala was right next to them, cheering for them and being his annoying self… but he was happy for them. It wasn't like that with Kai… with Kai, he felt the need to protect him – even though he was sure that the boy was more than capable of protecting himself – felt the need to be close to him, and not because of memories. Because this Kai… was taking his breath away the same way Alexander did back then. And he had to let go of Alexander…. He wasn't going to let go of Kai. There was nothing that would make him do that… so yeah… there was no place for friendship.

Tala looked over his shoulder at Bryan and when the boy nodded, coming to same term probably he turned back to Kai, he'll have to talk with Bryan later, but now…

"I like you…. WE like you." He took a step forward, catching Kai's hand into his own. "There is just something about you…." He couldn't tell him about their childhood could he? Would Kai believe him? He didn't know… and he wasn't sure if he wanted to test that yet. Not when Kai pulled away from him and those red eyes were glaring holes into him.

"What the hell are you talking about…?" There was that familiar growl and Tala looked around to Bryan for some help. Even though he didn't know what the other could possibly do, but… there has to be something, right?

Bryan rolled his eyes… it seemed they messed up… or better, he felt like he was walking on way too thin ice. But… they couldn't mess up even more, right? Kai was all tense, prepared to jump and run in a moment he didn't like something… maybe… they should tell him the truth… if they're going to make him run, they should make it with something that would make sure he'll return to them. And even though he wasn't a very sensitive person – okay so he wasn't sensitive at all – he had the feeling that Tala speaking about what he, THEY, felt… wasn't a right thing to say in the situation like that… they should start… at the beginning. Yeah…

"That pendant on your neck…' Bryan started and two pair of eyes turned to star at him. One blue and wide, staring at him as if asking if he was really doing what their owner thought he was doing and the second, red and suspicious, almost glaring as owner of that pair took an almost nonexistent step back and his hand moved to stay over the pendant on his chest protectively.

"What with it?" Kai growled, clutching his hand in his shirt.

"It's a wolf, isn't it?" Kai's eyes narrowed at that and when the boy opened his mouth, Bryan continued. "I know, I've seen it before… actually… Tala here gave it to you." He motioned towards the redhead who was staring from Kai at Bryan, still not really decided if Bryan was doing the right thing. Not that the gray haired boy himself knew whether he was doing the right thing… he just felt the need to show Kai, the even if he'd decide to run from them now… he couldn't run from what they had already. … or something like that. And Bryan was glad when he heard Tala sighing as the redhead nodded.

"Yeah… you've got it from me. It was the time you were leaving our orphanage and-"

"Lies." A voice interrupted the redhead and the two older boys looked at Kai.

"Those are lies," that cold voice continued, "I was never in an orphanage."

Tala frowned.

"You were… and you were adopted… We can prove it.'

Kai's eyes narrowed…. That… couldn't be truth… he was never in an orphanage… he was growing up at Voltaire's before he ran away from him and then he became a leader of Baldesharks… there was no orphanage as far as he could remember or as far as Voltaire told him. The old man was always yelling because of the 'inability of his stupid son and his fucking whore to take care of their bastard because of their fucking death' and he made sure to make it clear for Kai that he was a bother from the time he was born. So he had to grow up by his 'grandfather'. Yeah… so these two are pulling just some prank probably…

'Then prove it." He challenged, keeping fair distance between the two and himself, somehow he was beginning to feel threatened by their presence.

"…Spencer remembers you as well, you can ask him-" Tala started, but once again he was interrupted by Kai's cold voice – that cold tone he didn't hear for… VERY long time. Not from the time they became friends. And he found out that he didn't like it.

"Not good enough, he's your friend; he could be on this… prank or whatever it is, too."

"Spencer is not the type for pranks and-" Tala growled… damn, it didn't have any effect on Kai… they had to come up with something else. Sure, they could mention the orphanage's records, but he doubted that Boris had some that weren't false… there were too many kids mysteriously disappearing, so Tala really doubted that the man bothered with records at the time they were put there… and getting those records would take way too much time, they needed something that would convince Kai NOW.

"I bet your right arm is hurting like hell, when you're launching your blade." Bryan's voice came and Kai's eyes moved to him, pupils widening before he settled down back to glaring again.

"Why would it?" The smaller boy asked, unconsciously moving his arm closer to himself protectively. Kai's eyes narrowed… no one knew about that… NO ONE. And there was no way that those two knew about that… it must have been just a lucky shot…

"Because you had your arm broken twice in one week. It was at the time after Tala pulled that 'pink hair' prank on Boris – that's when you got your arm broken first time, the second was when you decided that pink finger nails would go nicely with the hair. And Boris policy was that calling a doctor to look at two time's broken arm is a waste of money. Your arm never healed right. And you didn't even tell us, we had to find out on our own."

Kai could feel how his heart raced under Bryan's hard stare… could that be right? It was true that his arm hurt like hell, every time he launched Dranzer, but he always thought it was some beating from Voltaire that caused that. But.. could it be like Bryan said? There was no one who noticed that his launches weren't perfect or that he was hurting, so how could those two notice…? But… if they were telling the truth… No… they COULDN'T be. They just couldn't… so Kai decided to ignore that little nagging voice in the back of his mind as he glared at Bryan.

"Not good enough." He said once again his eyes narrowing to little red slits. They couldn't be right… He won't let them be right.

Tala groaned in frustration – how could Kai be so ignorant?! Well, it wasn't like younger boy to just believe whatever people said him, but that were them! He could believe them… but… that not remembering thing was making it all a lot harder than it would be back then. He sighed, running his hand over his face before focusing on Kai.

"You love phoenixes." He said, hoping that maybe that little piece of information would help them.

And it probably didn't because the only answer he got was Kai lifting his eyebrow mockingly.

"Dranzer is phoenix."

Oh yeah… Tala winced. Everyone knew that probably… He'll have to come up with something… more personal probably. The question was just, WHAT more personal would that be… it had to be something from their childhood and something that Kai would remember – and there wasn't much of that… actually it seemed like there was nothing like that and the redhead bit his lip in frustration. HOW were they supposed to convince Kai to trust them, when they couldn't find a way?

He growled and looked at Bryan who seemed to be lost in his thoughts the same way Tala was, before looking over at Kai who was glaring at them suspiciously and keeping some safe distance. And he had to grin – how come the boy felt the need to distance himself from them NOW and not when they met? He trusted him then…

"Look, Kai… there was something familiar about us, right? That's why you didn't mind our company. You liked it." He tried once again, but the glare didn't lessen.

But that didn't mean that the blue haired boy didn't think about that. Yeah… he gave Tala a point for mentioning that, because he did wonder what it was that made those guys feel so… familiar. As if he knew them before, but… this whole story seemed so unbelievable…

Bryan watched as Tala tried to persuade Kai with something else again… damn, and he wasn't doing a really good job. Actually it seemed like the boy didn't want to be convinced…. He sighed and his eyes fell on Kai's chest – and the outlines of the pendant they mentioned before. His eyes suddenly widened and the gray haired boy couldn't stop the grin that threatened to appear on his face.

"That pendant… there is a 'BTA' engraved in it." He said almost triumphal and his grin widened when Kai's eyes jumped to him.

"… you could just see that, when I was with you…" Kai answered, but the two boys noticed how his voice wavered for a second. And they knew that even he didn't believe it – the work on the pendant was so gentle that you almost didn't see the letters if you didn't know what to look for on it.

Bryan nodded.

"That can be… but there is not written what those letters mean, is there?"

Kai's eyes fell down on the pendant before looking back at Bryan, silently willing him to continue. He, himself, didn't know what they meant and now… the possibility of finding out at least a little from that mystery was too taunting to ignore and dismiss the two boys again.

The grin on Bryan's face was exchanged by a smile as he looked over at Tala and the boy grinned… they had finally stirred Kai enough, so he was paying attention to them. They finally stirred him enough so he thought about that possibility. And that was enough.

"Those are the initials of our names. Bryan, Tala, Alexander."

Kai stared at the two boys. No… there was no way… But, it all seemed all to real for them to make all that up…

"I would never put that name on anything." He growled out, the reason being last of his walls that kept him from believing that stupid story.

"But you did." This time it was Tala who explained. "You did… we didn't have our secret names at that time, yet." He grinned and motioned towards Bryan. "Right, Boris?"

Bryan glared at his friend playfully.

"Yeah… it's just a shame that some of us didn't get the chance to choose their own, right Y-"

"Yuriy…" Kai whispered and his eyes widened, when the two boys looked at him surprised but, the redhead grinned and explained victoriously.

"See?! You DO know we're telling the truth!" His voice was cheerful and that made Kai's heart race even more than when this whole charade started.

"I… don't know what you're talking about." The bluenette growled out before turning and swiftly running – NO, not running, WALKING away. He could hear the redhead yelling after him, but he did not stop, he just kept on getting away from them. That couldn't be true… no way. He was sure about that – surely Voltaire would mention the fact that Kai was in orphanage before, he wouldn't let a chance to make Kai feel even worse slip through his fingers just like that. No way.

But the name he whispered… Yuriy… it seemed that the two other recognized it and even Kai did. Even though he didn't want to admit it, there was something in his mind telling him, whispering softly the name over and over and he didn't know why he said that. He didn't even know how he knew it… And when he wanted to find out, when he wanted to grasp that name and see what else was in the secret chamber from that one name came from… it felt as if he was trying to grasp the thin air. He couldn't remember… nothing. His mind was clear, the only thing that was echoing through it was that one stupid name. Yuriy, Yuriy, Yuriy….

***

Tala watched in shock when Kai turned and ran away from them, and a cry of Kai's name fell from his lips as he himself wanted to run after the boy. But a hand on his arm stopped him and when he turned towards the owner of said hand he frowned. Almost the same frown Bryan had on his face.

"What is it?! We should go after him!" He yelled and felt anger seeping through every inch of his body when Bryan shook his head slowly. What? Why shouldn't they?! Why didn't Bryan understand that they shouldn't leave Kai alone anymore, not when they found him?! Why didn't he understand that Tala COULDN'T and didn't WANT to leave him anymore? That he didn't want to let the boy get away from them again?!

But it seemed that the other boy did understand something, because the hand on Tala's arm tightened around him in firm grip as Bryan once again shook his head.

"No, Tala. He needs time. We gave him something to think about and he needs to figure out whether he wants to believe it or not. Whether he WILL trust us or not."

And even though the redhead knew that Bryan was right… he couldn't just let Kai go. So he turned away and tried to pull his arm out of Bryan's firm grasp.

"Let go of me, Bryan! It's stupid, we'll go after him and MAKE him believe us!"

But the grip on his arm only got stronger, almost painful and Tala turned back to glare at Bryan and tell him to piss off, but something in his friends' eyes stopped him from doing so.

"What's his animal, Tala?" Bryan asked slowly as his eyes moved to stare at the path Kai disappeared into.

Tala frowned.

"What the fuck, Bryan, you lost your mind?! We should go after Kai and not-"

"WHAT'S his animal?" Bryan asked again, his voice strangely calm and Tala frowned, before answering.

"Phoenix." He didn't get what was the other trying to say… couldn't he just say it, so Tala didn't need to think about stupid things and could try to find a way how to make Kai believe in them? Believe them?

"That's right." Bryan nodded and let go of the redhead. "You can't force a cage over him."

Tala looked at the other boy and frowned… he was right. he didn't want to accept that, but Bryan was right… so he sighed and looked after Kai.

"Will he be back?" He asked softly in a tone that was reserved for their little phoenix, no one else.

Bryan shrugged, before turning away.

"If he wants, he knows where to find us." He grumbled before walking down the road to their apartment. He'll have to inform Spencer that it seemed that they were going to stay in this town a little longer than their expected at first – not that he thought that the other didn't figure that out already. And he figured out that they messed up as well, probably. Spencer was better at those social things than Bryan and Tala. So maybe he'll even have some advice…

He looked to his right, when Tala caught up with him and chuckled when the redhead grinned.

"He'll be back." Tala proclaimed confidently and Bryan nodded.

"I'm sure of it."

***

Kai walked down the road to the hotel he and other from the BBA Revolution were staying. Normally he wouldn't want to be with them as they were making too much noise, but now… he'd actually welcome it. All that noise, so his mind couldn't concentrate and he WOULDN'T think about what those two told him. Which was currently really hard, because his mind kept returning to the talk he had with the two Russians. And what was worse was that his mind kept finding little openings in his memories, places that could be filled with the orphanage, with Bryan, Tala and Spencer. And that couldn't be truth… he didn't want that. So he slowly walked over to the elevator, and punched the button for the higher floor, hoping that Tyson was giving Rei and Kenny a hard time… and that Max was on his sugar high, Dizzy yelling at them manners how to calm them down or something.

But no such luck… when the elevator doors opened there was silence and Kai slowly walked in the living room looking around. Nothing, not even the television playing some stupid movie, no games, no his teammates. He slowly walked to his bedroom and opened the door, frowning when he noticed the light coming out of the room. And his face light up when he noticed Rei, sitting in the chair next to window. Rei... he could help him. Surely he could… they could kiss or something and Kai's mind would be off of Tala and Bryan… hopefully. So he walked over to the boy, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Rei…" He said quietly and frowned when Rei shook his hand off of his shoulder and turned to Kai, his eyes hard.

"Hello Kai." His voice was colder than usually and Kai's own eyes hardened as an unconscious response.

"Where are the others?" he asked slowly

"They went outside." The nekojin shrugged, to the question, his voice getting to his normal tone… but there was still something in his eyes that made Kai feel uncomfortable. And he was going to ask more about that, but Rei beat him.

"Where were you?"

Kai's eyes narrowed. Rei didn't ask about Kai's business normally as the nekojin knew that Kai didn't like it… and he didn't understand why was he doing it now.

"Out. I told you."

Rei shrugged.

"With whom?" There was that cold edge to it again…

"Why?" Kai asked, his eyes not leaving the others frame. This wasn't normal. There was never before that … forced calmness in Rei's features as it was now. And when the boy shrugged once again, Kai's mind was even more confused than when it was when Tala and Bryan started to explained.

"I don't know… maybe it has something with that picture of you and Tala Ivanov HUGGING on net… oh yeah and he's kissing your cheek too." Rei grinned and continued. "Oh yeah… and there was in nice big letters something about you having a new sexiest boyfriend."

So that was it…? But… HOW? Kai's eyes widened the tiniest bit suddenly as he remembered those girl in park. It was true – Tala did hug him at that time and those stupid girls took a picture of them, but… damn, how could he NOT expect that that picture would be on net? Tala was a famous singer as he was a famous beyblader… he should be lucky that nothing about it was in newspapers… yet. And hopefully there won't be anything in them in the morning as well. He'll have to make sure… later. Now he had different problems at hand as Rei reminded him once again.

"Aren't you going to explain, Kai? I think I deserve at least that… an explanation. How long were you meeting him?"

At that Kai looked up, glaring at Rei. No.. he didn't have the nerves to deal with that now. He was way too aware of Rei's cold tone and the mistrust in his voice… and he shook his head.

"You don't know what you're talking about." He growled out before turning. No… he didn't want to fight with Rei and if he stayed there, there would be a fight. His nerves were just itching for something where he could calm down, some yelling… and he knew that Rei wasn't far from yelling himself. And he also knew that they would both regret it tomorrow, when they'll calm down. So he turned and walked back towards the elevator, pulling his arm away when he felt Rei catching it and he walked faster, the elevator door closing behind him, just in time for him to hear Rei demanding and explanation once again.

He leaned against the mirror wall and closed his eyes… the frustration that he was feeling was running through his veins, he could feel it in every cell of his body and he didn't know how long he could go without exploding. Sure… he wasn't one to do that, but he just had to get it out of his system… and the only other way he knew how to do it, was blading. So when the elevator doors opened once again, he didn't think about where to go. His body turned towards the beyblade arena in the park, a bit further from the hotel in case Rei decided to run after him and his feet carried him towards it on their own. He tried not to think on his way as his hand moved into his pocket, clutching on his blade tightly and he could swear that Dranzer was emitting warm calming energy from her chip, for what Kai was thankful.

It didn't take long and Kai was standing over the bladedish, Dranzer in her launcher, and Kai's hand positioned over the ripcord, his mind counting down…. 'Three… two… one…'

"LET IT RIP!"

As Dranzer flew to the dish, quickly spinning, Kai watched it, and rubbed his arm… yeah… still hurt…

"_I bet your right arm is hurting like hell, when you're launching your blade."_

Kai's eyes widened and he ripped his hand away. NO, it didn't hurt. It DIDN'T. He tried to concentrate on the way Dranzer was spinning in the dish, but couldn't. The talk he had today came back to his mind…

"_That pendant… there is a 'BTA' engraved in it."_

Kai frowned… he didn't want to remember that…

"_Those are the initials of our names. Bryan, Tala, Alexander."_

So what that the letters were the beginnings from their names? It didn't mean that that was what it came from… The 'BTA' could mean ANYTHING.

"_See?! You DO know we're telling the truth!"_

No…. he didn't! They weren't! It was just a stupid coincidence. It meant nothing… NOTHING.

"_Yuriy…"_

NO!

His blade suddenly flew from the dish and fell on the ground, stopping its movements. Kai started at it, before falling down next to it on his knees, his hands moving to his hair, clutching in it…

It really couldn't be truth, could it? Surely not… Kai would remember… he would… The pendant on his chest felt as if it was burning and Kai reached for it, pulling it out from his shirt, staring at it… and the little 'BTA' was staring back at him as Kai ran his fingers over the old engraving.

"…_Bryan, Tala, Alexander…"_

***

All right, that's all for now… I personally didn't like it… ; There was just something that… well, I can't exactly put my finger on it, but… I'm not really happy with this chapter.

What about you? Liked it? Not? Please let me know.

Gemi


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey… I'm sorry it took me this long to put up this chapter, but I have a really great excuses ever – I moved out from my mother's so I'm living on my own now, and it was a bit hard trying to find a place, I also interrupted my studies at my school for I don't know how long and had to find a job – which I'm still kind of looking for, I spent a whole week with my lover and seeing that we both have that Ares/Iolaus obsession I was writing AI RPG a little more than this, and my laptop isn't really working so that means the only net I have is on my cell and… well I can't really make update with it. So, I'm really sorry for the delay…

Oh and thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They really keep one going, you know ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade… IF I did… there would be NO Tyson in the story and there would be a real yaoi between the Blitzkriegs. ^^

Warnings: Shounen ai = boys love, OOCness, flashbacks, …

Pairing: Tala x Kai, Bryan x Kai, mentions of Spencer x Ian

**~~~** Lost past **~~~**

He didn't know how long he was sitting there staring at that pendant, and not moving at all, not disturbing the quiet peace around him… any other time it would be calming, but right now, Kai's mind was swirling with thoughts, ideas and memories he didn't about, that he didn't remember, but that felt familiar so much… And even thought he tried everything he could to stop them, those images didn't listen to them as they were appearing in his mind with bigger and bigger intensity. He clutched his eyes closed, but all those thoughts only came harder knocking on the wall, the gate of Kai's mind, trying their best to get to the surface from the lake of time, that was forming part of Kai. He could hear voices, children, laughing, crying and yelling, the mess of colors running through his vision as he growled, winced and whimpered, anything, ANYTHING to get them away from him. Anything so he could forget them – so they would be closed in that dark corner and NEVER get out…

… but they didn't hear to him as his eyes widened and he stared in front of himself, not really seeing anything just the… memory that came playing in front of his inner eye.

_FLASHBACK_

"Oh come on, Alexander, don't be a sissy." A red haired boy grinned, the scissor in his hand and moving as the second boy – Alexander – took a step back.

"No WAY, Tala." He growled and glared, but stepped back again as the evil scissors came closer to him. "If you want to play with anyone's hair why don't you do it with YOURS." Oh no, there was no way he was going to let anyone touch his hair no. If that stupid redhead wanted to fool around his red hair was more than great… well, maybe not seeing that Tala already DID cut his hair… and it didn't have a really good end, because it was standing up at the sides and Tala got a little…. Devious look. Not that he wouldn't have THAT before, the look in his eyes was more than just enough to be called 'devious' so there was really no change in the redhead… just… his true personality was a little bit more obvious to the world… the same world in which a small boy was currently standing, staring at the offending scissors in older's hands.

"Oh come on, Alexander, it'll be great, I promise." The redhead tried a cooing voice – one that would work on anyone… if the said one wasn't Alexander – the ice King of the Abbey.

"No way, Tala!"

The redhead send a glare… Kai glared back.

The redhead growled… Kai repeated the sound with a little more aggression.

The redhead shrugged… and smirked.

"All right… let's cut Boris' hair." An identical smirk appeared on smaller boy's face and the devilish glint appeared in his eyes as well… oh THAT was a good idea… that one.

"Yeah, and I'll have to get you out of the problems again, right?" A grumpy voice came and Alexander and Tala turned around grinning.

"You like doing that, Bry'." A scowl at 'Bry' came and the redhead chuckled before the youngest boy grinned.

"Come on, Bryan… he still has our blades."

Now there was that evil glint in older's eyes.

"I think a bald Boris would be interesting."

The three chuckled and giggled before running of making preparation for their evil plan… oh… they'll make sure Boris'll never forget the 'evil trio'.

_END OF FLASBACK_

Kai blinked… no, no way… the talk with those two just made him… _imagine_ what things would look like, surely…

Yeah, but… if he was just imagining things, how did his mind come up with the 'Boris' name? Who was that man? Because Kai felt a real hatred from the boys when his name was mentioned, such a hatred one would feel only with knowing that person… knowing them really good.

"_Bryan, Tala, Alexander…"_

Those names… those names were there and… Kai bit his lip.

_FLASHBACK_

A snowball connected with two-toned hair and the owner of said hair fell head first into the white snow, he was staring at just a seconds ago.

"TALA!"

A snicker came and Alexander turned around, glaring at the chuckling redhead in whose hands another snowball was forming.

"Yes, Sáša?" The redhead battled his eyelashes innocently as Alexander's eyebrow twitched and the younger boy threw full hand of snow at Tala but, unfortunately, he didn't bother with making a ball – which meant the snow fell apart before it could make some serious damage to the other.

"You know, I HATE that name!" An accusing yell came and Tala grinned.

'It's the Russian equivalent for your name – you HAVE to hate it." He chuckled again when the other just sat there in the snow, his arms in front of his chest, glaring so hotly that Tala was afraid that the snow around them will melt anytime soon. Well… better enjoy it while it lasted, right? He grinned evilly and lifted his hand with a snowball, imagining how it would hit Kai back down in the snow – and feeling more than seeing, something cold colliding with the back of his head seconds before he could throw his snowball. He blinked, the ball falling down from his hands as he forced to take a step or two forward to evade falling down, and he swirled around with the sole intention of glaring and yelling at anyone who would dare to throw a ball at TALA, at one from their trio…

…and blinked when his eyes met with the face of certain member of their trio.

"BRYAN?! What the hell are-" Another snowball hit his face and this time he fell backwards in the snow, next to Kai and he was spitting the snow out of his mouth while the other sat next to him chuckling.

"Now, now Tala… it's not nice talking with your mouth full." The boy grinned and winked at Alexander, who let a small smile grace his lips as he looked at the oldest one… before turning and dumping a hand full of snow in Tala's shirt.

A yell of 'I'll fucking KILL you, Alexander Hiwatari!' came but at that time, said boy was too busy laughing and rolling around in the snow, to really pay attention to any threats…

Bryan smirked as he unnoticed bent down, forming another two balls in his hands… well, they didn't know how much time they had left – didn't know when Boris will be able to find them and punish them… so he should make this worth it.

The snowballs left his hands and in next moment, Bryan chuckled as two wide pairs of eyes were staring at him and the twin yell of 'not fair' came, before his two friends grinned at each other and a snowball fight erupted.

Yeah… better enjoy while they could.

_END OF FlASHBACK_

…'Alexander Hiwatari'. 'Alexander Hiwatari.' 'Alexander Hiwatari.' That was his name… his name so long ago. Or at least it seemed that long to Kai, that long ago when he ran away from his Grandfather, became the leader of Bladesharks and gave up the name 'Alexander', the name his father gave him, to make Voltaire happy. And Kai… Kai hated the name. Hated the man that it brought with it, hated the memories that it brought with it… well at least until now. Now, he got new memories with that name and Kai didn't really understand that.

How come he was remembering now? How come he didn't remember them sooner? Okay, so he knew before that he didn't remember part of his past, but all the time he thought that it was the past with his family, his mother and dad before the accident that happened to him – before Voltaire get him to his care by .. .law.

Could it be… WAS it possible that Bryan and Tala were telling the truth? With the images in his head, Kai believed them, he knew he did before he admitted to himself. He believed them, he knew there was something about them, something he knew… something that made him natural with them. And… happy.

He sighed, letting his back touch the ground as he gripped Dranzer firmer in his hand, why now…when he thought he had his life figured out, when he knew how to go on…

Now… not only there was the problem with Demolition Boys but also… the thing with Rei.

He sighed, looking around – he didn't know he was there for THAT long. When he came there it was still a day, but now, now there was darkness all around him and the only light provided was by the streetlamp over the dish and stars that were visible here and there through the clouds. Kai shivered lightly as the cold wind blew – he didn't realize that before either – and well, lying on the cold ground wasn't the best idea probably as well. So he sighed, standing up, the pendant back on his neck and Dranzer safely resting in his pocket as he frowned and glared at the dish.

Okay so he decided to go… the only question was … where? He didn't want to go back to the hotel where his team was staying – any other time he wouldn't mind the accusing glares Rei would sent him and those stupid annoying question of the rest of his team along with Kenny's stupid laptop, but right now… he had too many things on his mind to be able to ignore THEM and those thoughts as well. No… he couldn't go back there…

… so… maybe…

Kai sighed, knowing that he shouldn't be doing it… but… what could happen? Nothing worse. So he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, before walking down the path where he knew, the hotel of the Demolition boys was. His grandfather was probably right all along – when he told Kai that he was damned… because right now… it surely seemed so.

***

"I'm sorry, sir." The man at the reception desk said, shaking his head. "We can't let you in, it's late and they're asleep surely and as one of our most precious guests-"

"Look, I don't care, call him tell him I'm here, whatever… just let me get up, there." Kai growled, glaring and smirking in his mind, when the man took a step back.

"I'm… sorry, Mr. Hiwatari, but we were said not to disturb them after this hour."

The smirk disappeared and Kai really wanted to punch the man, really hard, because that idiot looked as he didn't pay attention last fifteen minutes, Kai tried to explain himself – or more like he demanded that he was let up in Demolition boys' apartment, and that idiotic man didn't get a little bit of it. So really, no wonder that he wanted to punch him… and he was lifting his fist to do just that when a voice stopped him.

"Is something happening here?" A calm voice asked and Kai swirled around looking at the blonde.

"Kai?" Ian, who was standing next to the bulk figure of Spencer, asked, blinking.

"Spencer!" He turned walking towards the two boys – as did the receptionist.

"I'm sorry sirs, I'll have him led out in a second-"

"Are you CRAZY?!" Ian yelled glaring at the man – he wasn't that stupid, he knew much about Alexander – Tala and Bryan sharing some memories with him, as well as his lover, and… well, Ian could be an ass, but he was not letting some _receptionist_ shoo away the boy his friends were looking for all those years. "Why don't you do something clever instead? Like getting out of our way?"

The receptionist blinked and sputtered an apology, quickly disappearing behind the counter as Spencer chuckled.

"Ian…" The blonde sighed and shook his head, before his eyes settled on Kai – who, even though he probably didn't want to show it – looked pretty miserable. And Spencer was sure it had something to do with the way those two stupid idiots revealed their secret to Kai. That they were friends, that they knew each other… it must've been… hard on Kai – becoming best friend from… practically strangers, he could understand him… but well… he could also understand Tala and Bryan. Damn… they were all so fucked up thanks to Boris, maybe if they were growing up in different orphanage they would know more about people and… stuff.

So he tried a little smile.

"Should we show you to Tala's and Bryan's room, Kai?" He asked, already walking towards the elevator with Ian right behind him. He could feel Kai hesitating, but also walking after him.

"I… I didn't come to see the two of them." A quiet voice came when the elevator doors closed and Spencer pressed the highest button. He blinked and turned to look at Kai, and blinked again when he was met with fierce red eyes. "I came to see you."

Spencer blinked… and nodded. He didn't say anything and neither did Kai as they waited for the elevator to stop. Spencer could feel the questioning glance of his lover on him and he smiled, squeezing Ian's hand when the elevator's door opened and the three of them stepped out, before looking at him.

"Ian… will you please stay with Tala and Bryan tonight?" Spencer sighed and looked at Kai before adding. "And… don't mention our guest, please?"

Ian blinked at Kai and nodded pouting.

Spencer chuckled, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss against Ian's lips, before smirking.

"Make it a real hell for them."

Ian grinned before running off with that very same intention…

Spencer chuckled and turned to Kai, before motioning to his right and running his card through the machine next to the door, nodding contently when the green light flashed and he opened the doors.

"Come in." He said as he stepped into the apartment.

Kai nodded, walking in behind Spencer and closing the door. He was sure by the reaction that Spencer was a little surprised that Kai came to him and not Bryan or Tala, and… truthfully Kai himself was surprised at that. He didn't remember much about Spencer – okay so he remembered nothing about Spencer, he didn't remember much of the other two, but… there was that feeling that urged him to meet Spencer, not them. And Kai, never one to ignore his instincts did.

And that was why he was there, standing in Spencer's and Ian's apartment, looking down until a voice startled him.

"Hey, come here, sit down. I'll be right there with you."

Kai looked up and seeing the face of smiling blonde he 'hmpfh'ed and got out of his shoes, before stepping further into the apartment and sitting down on the sofa, a bit more stiffly than he wanted to, but… that wasn't his biggest problem right then.

His eyes slowly moved, looking around the apartment – it was like any other apartment in the town – maybe a little more fancy, though, but really nothing extraordinary. His eyes then settled on single photo in the room – there was Spencer standing with his hand on Ian's shoulder who was grinning madly into the camera, a scowling Bryan who was glaring at Tala, who tried to pull out his most innocent look probably – Tala probably tried something stupid once again and Bryan decided that he will be _nice_ and won't kill him at the picture… just few seconds after it was taken, oh he must've been mad… Kai chuckled.

"You know, Bryan tried to tear that picture to shreds a few time already." Spencer's voice came and Kai blinked, looking up at the teen that was currently holding two steaming cups in his hands.

"Here." Spencer handed one of the cups to Kai who shook his head.

"I drink only-"

"White chocolate, I know." Spencer grinned as he pushed the cup to Kai and his grin widened when Kai blinked at him. "Who do you think took care of you when you were ill back then? Surely not those two idiots."

Kai looked at Spencer, before looking down at the cup of hot WHITE chocolate in his hands and the familiar feeling he had with the Demolition boys before returned and he couldn't stop the little smile from appearing on his lips as he sipped from the chocolate. Spencer chuckled himself, sipping from his coffee – as far as Kai could tell from the smell – and sighed, before putting the cup on the table.

Spencer didn't say anything as he stared at the cup, he wanted Kai to start the conversation, even though the boy didn't seem too eager to do so, but… he knew it will be better if he started it… he'd feel calmer. So he sat there, looking at his cup and waited – and Kai did start.

"Are you guys, really-" Kai shook his head. No… that was a bad start, because he already knew answer to that. Because Tala and Bryan told him, he remembered few things and even Spencer said 'back then'. So he knew the answer to that question. But no other came to his mind and so he settled to pretending he didn't say anything and he sipped form his cup again. The chocolate was great, nice and sweet – just like he liked it. Not many people knew about Kai's sweet tooth and few hours before he would be surprised that Spencer knew about it…. But… now. Well, it wasn't surprise really. It felt just like… a distant shock or something. Kai didn't expect him to know, but then the cold logic came to him – the fact that Spencer KNEW him and that's why he knew how Kai liked his chocolate – white and maybe too sweet and the thought that even though Spencer knew him, he didn't know a fucking thing about the other came back and he bit his lip. He didn't like that – he felt like he was standing there naked in front of Demolition boys, like his soul was bare to them, something he DIDN'T like, something he didn't want, something he feared for the longest time. He didn't know whether he wanted to snap at them and tell them to never bother them again or if he wanted to ask them, to _beg_ them to stay just for a moment longer, to show him more of that familiar warmth that he didn't feel even when he was with Rei.

A hand on his shoulder startled him and he looked up, his eyes automatically narrowing as he stared at the blonde.

"I'm glad they told you, they should've been more… sensible about it, but... well those two probably don't even know the meaning of that word, so." He shrugged and chuckled. And he was rewarded when he heard Kai chuckling as well.

"yeah… they are idiots." Kai whispered and stared at his cup… this felt good. Not really talking about important things… not yet. And he wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about them. "…can I… stay here tonight?" He wasn't used to asking, but… right now he didn't really thought about it. Because if he did think, Rei and those two would come to his mind again and he didn't want that. He wanted a second of peace. At least a little while.

Spencer smiled.

"Another cup of chocolate?"

***

Tala sighed as he turned on his bed. Again.

"Bryan, do you think-"

"I DON'T know." Bryan growled, lying on his own bed with closed eyes.

"But, do you think-"

"I don't know." A growl again.

"But he should-"

"I don't know." Bryan repeated once again, and the redhead pouted.

"You sound like a broken disc."

Bryan opened one eye and glared at Tala:

"You do too."

Tala sat up.

"I do NOT."

The other eye opened and the glare intensified.

"I'm NOT going to fall for this. Not after you tried it three times in last half an hour."

The redhead fell back to the bed pouting.

"You're no fun, Bry'."

'Bry' didn't dignify that with an answer as his eyes closed once again. He knew why Tala was pulling that stupid game, he didn't want to think about… the mess they did. He didn't want to think about the fact that maybe, Kai won't come back to them. Even though they were so sure, he will before.

"Bryan, but do you think-"

Bryan's eyebrow twitched and he was going to yell or better strangle the redhead when the door opened and the fourth member of their band walked in, sitting down on the couch pouting. And Bryan rolled his eyes and felt almost sorry for Ian when he saw the devilish glint in Tala's eyes. Well ALMOST sorry – with Ian around the redhead had found other distraction than bothering Bryan. Poor Ian…

Tala grinned evilly, sitting up on his bed once again, and moving closer to the end of the bed, his eyes glittering.

"What's wrong, Ian?" Bryan had to stop himself before he could chuckle – because the redhead sounded as if he cared – even though he tried to get as much information as he could before the real teasing started.

Ian sighed.

"Nothing."

"Then why aren't you with your lover?" Tala asked innocently, that caring voice still in full use and Bryan shook his head – no one would fall for that.

"He asked me to stay with you guy tonight." Ian said in whiny tone and Bryan rolled his eyes. Did he just think that no one would fall for Tala's 'I-really-care-so-please-tell-me-and-I-really-won't-use-it-against-you' trick? Ian must be a lot dumber than he thought… and by the smirk on Tala's face, he was going to realize his mistake in no time.

"So he kicked you out." Tala chuckled evilly and his smirk widened when Ian glared at him. "What? Spencer found someone else? You weren't enough to satisfy him shrimp?"

"No!" Ian's glare grew on strength. "It's not like that."

'_Oh yeah, that idiot doesn't even realize that he is playing along with Tala.'_Bryan's mind muttered and he leaned up on his elbows for better view. This was getting interesting – and he was curious how far the redhead would get before the youngest member of their band will realize it was whole a trap.

"Really? So how is it then?"

Ian mouth opened… and in next second closed again as he looked sideways… He couldn't tell them…

Tala smirked.

"So it IS like that… Tell me did you see that guy?" Oh it was so much fun to tease the youngest of them… Ian didn't realize when he stepped into Tala's trap and surely didn't know how to get out of it… and this was so much fun… the redhead looked at Bryan and winked and his smirk widened when Bryan shook his head, but the very similar devilish glint to his appeared in Bryan's eyes.

"Don't tease him, Tala." The other boy growled and when Ian shot him a thankful look, he continued. "He can't do anything about his size. It's not his fault."

The smallest boy gaped and Tala chuckled. Oh this was great – it wasn't very often that he got Bryan participating in torturing Ian like this and he was going to enjoy every fucking second of it…

"Well, Bryan." He started innocently. "The size isn't really important with him, Spencer is the one doing the whole job," he smirked when he felt Ian's glare at him, "so he must be lacking in… other areas."

A twitch of an eyebrow… oooh, Ian was cracking.

"Or Spencer finally found out that he could get others than Ian." Bryan suggested and smirked as Ian's other eyebrow twitched… oh we was cracking a BIG time.

"Oh yeah, and maybe someone higher… someone with whom he doesn't have to break his back, when he tries to kiss them."

A twitch of both eyebrows, before the long expected yelling came.

"It's NOT like that! Spencer likes me well! Just because the two of you are … sick when it comes to things like… relationship doesn't mean he can't! Actually right now, he is taking care of the mess you did with KAI!" Ian huffed, glaring at the two and noting with satisfaction that they were staring at him wide-eyed and speechless. Oh he was great… his comebacks were great…

"Kai is HERE?!" Tala yelled and jumped up as well as Bryan and the two made his way towards the door as Ian' eyes widened. Uh-oh… he wasn't supposed to mention Kai, right…? Damn.

He ran to the door, blocking the way to Tala and Bryan and glared.

"He is, but you're not supposed to know that!" He growled as he pressed his back against the doors. He was not letting them out… his lover will be mad enough when he'll find out that he slipped like that.

"Ian…" Tala growled as Bryan glared. "Get away from the door."

"No!"

Now, it was Bryan's time to growl.

"Ian… get away form there."

"No, you're NOT supposed to know he's here! He didn't come to see you, he came to see Spencer!"

The two blinked as they looked at each other.

"What?"

***

A/N: Well… end of another chapter. Nothing really important written down, I know, but… well I had to start their next situation somehow ^^;

Liked it? Not? Reviews are welcomed as well as the flames (ones talking about the story not how bad it's for two guys to be together).

Gemi


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai – boys' love, AU, some drinking, not re-read (I don't really have the heart to do that and make the story much longer)…. Usual stuff, I think.

**Pairings:** Tala/Kai, Bryan/Kai, mentions of Rei/Kai

**A/N:** Well, hello there… another chapter is here, I'm sorry it's a little bit shorter than usually, but I needed to end it there otherwise it would be way too long. *grins evilly* .

Thanks to all kind people that reviewed, I'm really thankful to you, you know. You made me feel that this thing is worth writing after all. *hugs all the reviewers*. Alright I won't bother you any longer… go on, read and enjoy^^.

**~~**~Lost Past~**~~**

Tala turned to stare at the youngest Demolition Boy.

"What do you mean he came to Spencer?!"

Uh-oh… Ian really didn't like the glare that was sent his way.

"Just what I said… Kai came to see Spencer." When Bryan's glare joined the redhead's Ian gulped down and decided that maybe if he'd tell them the whole story it would give him a little more time to live – and maybe he will even have enough time to be able to write a goodbye letter to his lover?

"I was just returning with Spencer up to our room from our date and we met Kai downstairs – the guy there wouldn't let him up," maybe that would make the two glares at the receptionist and no at Ian? "and well Spencer told him to fuck – off," oh he knew that those weren't his lover's exact words, but… who cared, really, "and he told Kai that he'll take him up – and then Kai said that he didn't want to see the two of you, but that he came to see Spence'. Once up Spencer sent me to your room and told me that I'm not supposed to let you know that he's here… so you really can't go to Kai!" He pressed his back firmer against the door, he didn't want the two to just barge into Spencer's and his room, he didn't want Spencer to know that he was stupid enough to fail his lover's trust, no he would give his life up before that … uhm, okay, maybe not exactly _life_ but… a hand? Left maybe? He was right-handed so he really didn't use it that often, right?

Tala and Bryan exchanged a look. Oh they will kill that receptionist (or at least make sure his life will become a living hell), but that will come later, right now their problem was Kai. How was it possible that Kai didn't want to see them and came to Spencer? Spencer?!

"I guess… we really did mess up before…"

Bryan nodded and was sure that the miserable expression that appeared on Tala's face was mirrored on his own. Maybe the really wanted Kai back so badly that they messed up – forced too much on the younger one probably.

"So… he's with Spencer now?" He asked slowly and when Ian nodded he sighed. "Maybe that's good." Curious blue eyes glanced at him and Bryan shrugged. "If anyone can get him calmed it's him."

Tala blinked and nodded.

"Yeah… we shouldn't go there probably, at least not now."

Ian sighed happily, glad that they finally got it and moved away from the door – only then realizing that it was a mistake, because the door suddenly opened and the two older teen ran out and on the other side of the hall – straight to Spencer's and Ian's room. His eyes widened.

"HEY!!!"

***

Kai sighed looking at his new/old friend. He didn't say much through all this time, he was just sitting on the couch with Spencer, staring holes into the table in front of them and sipping his hot chocolate – second one that Spencer made for him. And he was beginning to calm down, as if he knew this whole feeling from somewhere and he probably did too, he probably spent some times like in the past – from what he saw of Tala and Bryan he must've been troubled by the two of them in the past as well – and even though that the troubling thing wasn't bothering him much, the familiarity and the thought that he didn't remember it, depressed him greatly. And Spencer probably – fuck, he SURE as hell knew from the _experience_ when to give Kai time to himself and not ask anything. The silence between them remained a little longer until Kai put his almost empty cup on the table.

"So… you and the shrimp, hm?" Kai blinked and his eyes widened when he called Ian a shrimp and he quickly looked up to see if he was forced to his defensive state, if Spencer was mad for that little slip. But the older one surprised him by chuckling and then laughing quietly as he looked at Kai.

"I see that spending time with Bryan and Tala has exactly the same effect on you as it had before." Spencer chuckled again and nodded.

"Yeah, me and … Ian." He smiled, his eyes resting on the smaller teen. "It doesn't bother you, right? With the things written about you and that nekojin on your team…" Spencer frowned as he saw the light that took residence in Kai's eyes disappear and the younger boy shook his head.

"Yeah it's… cool." Kai mumbled and his hand reached for his cup again, longing for the chocolate – the excuse to keep silent. He didn't really want to talk about Rei – he didn't even want to THINK about him right now, about the mess that awaited him when he'll return. About the talk, explanations… everything. He longed for the feeling he had just few seconds before to return, longed for the feeling of being lost in time where nothing else than him, his chocolate and the silence existed. No Bryan, Tala, Rei or whoever else (he wasn't even beginning to think about Brooklyn or the pig others called Tyson).

A hand on his shoulder startled him and he looked up meeting Spencer's gaze.

"It has to be kind of freaky." The older boy grinned and Kai chuckled because Spencer COULDN'T have ANY idea of how freaky it really was…. How freaky and confusing it was to realize that he had a past, a past that he could actually like, and a past without Voltaire. And with these guys.

"So… I know you too." Kai whispered in a quiet voice, now sure that it was like that and he didn't even need to see the other nod.

"Not as good as Bryan or Tala, though," Kai didn't bother to interrupt Spencer and point out that he didn't know any of them on the same level, right now, "but I was the one you guys went to when you wanted to talk."

Kai blinked and lifted an eyebrow in doubting expression. Not that he didn't believe that Spencer would be the one he'd talk to… it was the 'want to' part that made the statement so… unbelievable. Not that Kai wasn't here right now – with Spencer, but … That wasn't the question of wanting to talk, because Kai at first didn't even know that his final destination will be here, his feet brought him here on some… impulse – '_habit_' , his mind whispered quietly and Kai blinked, disturbed from his musings when he heard a chuckle.

"All right, let me rephrase that… I was the one that FORCED you to talk when it seemed like you needed to let it all out." Spencer grinned and winked and Kai found himself chuckling as that he could understand – and it kind of explained his instinct to come here.

"So? Are you going to tell me or do I have to force you once again?"

Kai looked up at Spencer before sighing and shrugging.

"I'm… not sure if there is something to talk about. It's just that… I'm confused about everything, until now I thought that my whole past was spent with Voltaire, I thought that I was alone and… " He sighed again, playing with the chocolate in the mug, "And now I find out that it's not true, that there was something, something I think I may actually like and… it's-" Kai stopped searching for a right word… what was it like? "It's like… now that you told me there ARE supposed to be some memories, I feel like I know the place where they SHOULD be, I just… don't remember them. Like if there was a mist in the back of my mind containing the memories with you and when I get close enough to find out what they are, the mist just… disappears. You all are familiar to me; I just… don't remember you. It's frustrating." Another sigh escaped him as he leaned back, closing his eyes. "I know I'm probably not making any sense, sorry." He muttered and blinked, when he heard Spencer chuckling.

"Actually you're making a lot of sense." The blonde smiled, sitting closer to him and trying to resist the urge to mess up Kai's hair… "You'll remember sooner or later." He offered smiling.

And Kai gave a sad grin before nodding. "I know it's just… Bryan, Tala… you all – I don't know how am I supposed to behave, I don't know what you expect from me and-" There was a hand on his shoulder that stopped him in his rambling and he looked up to meet Spencer's eyes.

"Kai, no one expects anything from you. Tala can be a bit… intense, sometimes but he wouldn't want you unhappy. Neither would Bryan, the three of you - back then the three of you were _a- pack_ or something; no one could come between you, not even I. And they took the parting really bad, and want you back, want you BADLY back. But they will learn that after you were picked up from the orphanage you had your own life, you don't have to stay with us if you don't won't to, they'll understand."

Kai sighed before looking away… he knew Spencer was right – or at least he hoped he was, but… now he wanted his memories back even more. Because of the way Spencer described it… it seemed like he shared some kind of _bond_ with the two, something he'd like to get to experience again. Or at least remember it.

"Could you… tell me something?" He asked hopefully, looking up at Spencer. Maybe if Spencer told him he would remember? "You mentioned orphanage, Tala and Bryan did too, tell me something from 'back then'?"

To that Spencer sighed and slowly shook his head.

"I'm sorry I can't." At Kai's frown he explained further. "It'd be just a projecting of my memories – you'd just imagined the things how I remember them not you. And we were both viewing the things that happened different, so it wouldn't help you one bit with remembering, it could just confuse your mind even further."

Kai blinked.

"That sounded… awfully professional."

Spencer shrugged as he stood up from the couch.

"I read." At Kai's lifted eyebrow a smile crept on his face. "I read a LOT."

Kai didn't bother to ask him how he manages to with Ian who was probably an attention-whore and instead just watched as Spencer made his way to the door.

"So… do you think you're ready to meet those two idiots without freaking out?"

The smaller boy actually thought about that… was he ready? He knew Spencer told him that they weren't expecting anything from him, but that stupid feeling on the back on his mind when Tala and Bryan shot him that hopeful glance last time, the feeling of not wanting to let them down was still there. And Kai groaned before nodding – it seemed that not only Bryan and Tala will have to understand that Kai had a life of his own, but Kai will have to learn not to feel some… imaginary pressure and try to remember by force.

Spencer smiled.

"Good… because I think we'll see them a little sooner than we wanted actually." The blonde grinned and opened the door – and Kai watched the other three members of Demolition boys stumble into the room…

Kai blinked staring at the three that were sitting on the floor with their eyes wide; staring at Spencer as if they were kids got caught with their hands in the jar with sweets that they weren't supposed to touch. And a chuckle escaped Kai, then another and another and before he knew it he was laughing quietly – and it felt good, so good because the tension slowly disappeared from his body, it didn't really matter that he didn't remember anything if he could just sit there with an almost empty cup of hot white chocolate in his hands, laughing at the struck expression of Bryan, Tala and Ian… that was good enough, for now.

Bryan grinned sheepishly before nodding towards Tala.

"His idea."

Blue eyes widened.

"It was NOT!"

"It was."

Ian sighed before standing up and walking over to his lover, well he was there already, he could as well find out how mad he was…

"I'm sorry?" He offered, looking at Spencer for any sign of anger in other's features. But Spencer just smiled and shook his head, before his arm rested on Ian's shoulders.

"It's okay." The blonde whispered and turned back to look at chuckling Kai, grinning Bryan and pouting Tala… just like when they were kids – and Spencer didn't hope for a picture like that anymore, right now it didn't even look like Kai didn't have his memories and with a blink Spencer noticed that for first time in their presence from the time he returned Kai looked… happy. Sincerely happy.

And Spencer giggled before pushing the smaller boy out of the room – he was smart enough to let the three some time alone… and well if they will be alone that meant he and Ian were going to have some time for them too…

Bryan, Tala and Kai were sitting in the room, the two staring at Kai who did his best to look down and try to stop the occasional chuckles that still escaped him.

The redhead blinked and cleared his throat and when Bryan and Kai looked at him he offered a little grin.

"So… care for a little celebration of the… 'get together'? Spencer should have a vodka somewhere around here…"

Kai looked up at Tala, dubious expression on his face – he knew he couldn't hold his liquor and Rei wouldn't be happy if he knew Kai did drink something without him – and he winced inwardly before something in his mind snapped. Rei didn't trust him enough to know that he wouldn't start anything with anyone while he was still with him so why was he supposed to respect Rei's wishes then? Well and it wasn't like Rei said he didn't like Kai drinking… the nekojin's exact words were something along the lines of Rei not liking Kai going into pubs without him, and well… they were going to stay in the room, right? So no pub… and they probably won't drink much alcohol anyway, really how much of alcohol could two Russians have in their room? And with one of them still being under-aged?

Kai blinked when he felt two pairs of eyes full of expectations on him and he nodded.

"Fine."

Really they couldn't have much alcohol in the room, the hotel wouldn't allow it.

… if he just knew how wrong he was…

***

Bryan sighed as he watched Tala and Kai… damn he really hated it when he was sober and Tala was drunk like that. Well, after this experience he could say that he really hated it when Tala AND Kai were totally drunk and he was still sober (or not SO much drunk) because Kai was currently half-lying on Tala, giggling as the redhead was hugging him close to his chest whispering something into his ear.

The redhead's hand moved from Kai's hip to his ass, groping him and when Kai jumped and blushed, Bryan rolled his eyes, why Tala was ALWAYS a pervert when he was drunk… he really didn't know.

"I gotta- gotta pee." The smallest of them chuckled before standing up on shaky legs and giggled once again as he almost fell down on Tala once again, before slowly walking to the wall leaning on it and moving towards the direction of the bathroom.

And when Tala sat up and licked his lips watching Kai's frame, Bryan had to roll his eyes once again.

"Watch it, Bryan." The redhead muttered. "Watch that tight ass… I'm going to get it tonight."

"It's Kai." The gray-haired boy growled, damn… he really didn't like this and he was sure Tala will regret his words the next morning when he'll be sober.

"So? He likes me." There was a glint in blue eyes as Tala stood up slowly, his gaze predatorily trained on the bathroom door.

A lift of eyebrow.

"And how did you find out that?"

"He didn't mind me groping him."

THAT was exactly the reason why Bryan wanted to be drunk too… so he wouldn't have to care.

"He is DRUNK."

Tala grinned wolfishly and shrugged.

"So?"

Yeah… Bryan really didn't like being sober. He blinked when Tala walked towards the bathroom and stood up. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I told you I'm going to fuck that ass tonight." A chuckle escaped the redhead.

Bryan gripped Tala's shoulder, squeezing lightly.

"Don't – he won't be happy tomorrow and-" and suddenly he was pushed away as angry blue eyes glared at him.

"Shut it, Bryan, you never care so why now!" Damn why couldn't Bryan understand that Tala wanted to fuck someone? And Kai's ass seemed really inviting, so sweet and nice…

Bryan's eyes flashed before he pushed the redhead into the wall glaring at him.

"Because this is Kai. I won't let your stupid drunk ass scare him away, just when we got him back! You know he wouldn't like you fucking him, not now, you heard how confused he was while talking to Spencer! And you would regret driving him away when your idiotic mind'll start working again!"

Tala stared at him wide-eyed and Bryan sighed, relieved. It seemed that at least something that he said got to redhead's brain as the boy blinked before turning away and stuttering.

"I-I think I s-should go… to sleep…"

Bryan watched as one shaky hand ran through red hair and as Tala disappeared in the bedroom – well it didn't seem as Spencer and Ian were returning here tonight so they can as well stay and sleep, and with Tala sleeping Bryan won't have to be afraid of the redhead doing anything stupid anymore… at least that.

He was just about to thank whatever God that was paying attention to him for giving Tala's brain a one sober moment when the door of the bathroom opened and giggling Kai stumbled out, and Bryan looked at him, for first time realizing how good that giggling sounded. He didn't notice it back in the pub when they met first time, but it felt… nice. He felt the corners of his mouth twitch and he frowned – no he shouldn't feel the need to smile, not here, not now… and really the psychopath Bryan Kuznetsov just… didn't do _smiling_.

But when Kai felt right into his arms mumbling something softly and cuddling to him – Bryan thought about rethinking that stupid law. They weren't in Abbey anymore, maybe… maybe he could smile, just a little? Just a tiny little bit because the body cuddling to him was so warm, and so familiar and it was KAI and Bryan sighed, giving up and letting his mouth smile as much as it wanted… for now. And Bryan even chuckled as he felt Kai's legs giving up under his weight and caught him before he could fall down, and he chuckled again lifting the boy into his arms, pressing him close to his body and looking towards bedroom – before sighing and deciding that it would be better to not provoke the alcohol in Tala's veins and sleeping on couch.

His smile widened when he felt one of Kai's hands fisting in his shirt and his warm burden yawned and snuggled closer – and the thought of how damn CUTE Kai was in that moment filled Bryan's mind as he lowered the boy on the couch. He was sure Kai would kill him if he ever found out that anyone thought that he was cute, but… well what Kai didn't know didn't hurt him, right? And in that moment Kai was really cute – like a small kitten that spent all day playing outside and now returned tired home.

Bryan's hand brushed Kai's locks out of his face and was going to pull up, when he felt the hand on his shirt tightening.

A mumbled 'stay please' reached his ears and he blinked – and before he could think about anything he found himself lying down, next to Kai, hugging him close – he didn't notice blue eyes watching them from the next room, nor did he see the tormented expression on Tala's face as the door to the bedroom closed quietly.

Tala lay down in Spencer's bed, his arms over his eyes as he took a deep breath. The image in the living room was enough to sober him up and he felt a weird feeling in his chest tightening and unreasonable anger towards Bryan seeped into his mind. He shouldn't be this angry at Bryan right? He really didn't have any reason to be, right? And surely not because he was holding Kai like that, right?

He knew, he knew it but that still didn't stop the anger and the stupid green monster called jealousy, but why would he be jealous? He was physically attracted to Kai, he knew he was, but who wasn't? The boy had great body and he was nice too… He knew he was stupid for drinking that much – that his mind was so clouded that he wanted to sleep with Kai when Kai didn't want it. Kai was his friend after all and even though he told Garland he wanted to get Kai it was more because he just wanted to make him stay with them (and as he said before Kai's body wasn't half- bad too), but it was still just the urge to make a friend stay, to find a way to make sure he won't leave them so why-

His eyes widened as his arms fell from his face and he stared at the dark ceiling.

"Fuck… I think I love him." He whispered into the silence of the room, almost begging for something to answer him, to tell him that it was stupid because he didn't love Kai, because Kai was really just his friend and what he felt right now was just a jealousy he felt because it seemed that Kai was warming up sooner to Bryan, but the room remained silent and Tala frowned, knowing it was not true… because if it would be he wouldn't be mad only on Bryan, right? He'd be angry with Kai as well, but when he thought about the smaller boy he didn't fell any anger… only helplessness and longing and that clutching on his heart and he felt like breaking something up (preferably something that belonged to Bryan), before stomping to the other room, pulling Kai from Bryan's arms and pull him into his, bring him close and never let him go…

But… how was it possible for someone to fall so helplessly in love in such a short time? His mind argued with him, giving him hope that maybe, maybe he really didn't love the ruby-eyed angel, but then… the feeling of protectiveness and affection towards Kai was there before too and maybe when they were kids he didn't realize it because his mind was too innocent - yeah, like something like 'innocence' existed in the Abbey, his mind scoffed, but Tala ignored it in favor of figuring out the thing with Kai. He loved him even back then – like a brother, like a second – younger twin because even though Bryan was really important to him, Alexander, Kai was always… Kai. He was always something special – Tala remembered the time when some kid stole one of Kai's fairy-tales book (even though Alexander would never admit it was full of kid stories) and Tala went to take it back, and returned with Bryan holding him up, all bloodied and with few ribs broken (in the end he really needed Bryan's help with getting the book back) but it didn't matter. It was for Alexander and if it was for Alexander – Kai, Tala would give up anything, just to see the boy smile…

…so… he probably loved him back then too. It was just that now… the affection he felt turned into love – and now that he thought about it, he didn't want Kai to stay because of their friends… he wanted Kai to stay because of HIM. He wanted Kai to feel the same for Tala that Tala was sure he felt for Kai…

The decisiveness marked Tala's features as the redhead stared at the ceiling in the dark room.

"I'm going to woo him." He whispered a quiet promise and once again… the silence was the only answer he got. But this time he didn't mind… silence was good – it helped him think, and right now he needed to think of a way to make Kai fall in love with him too, because really he wanted Kai in his arms with the knowledge that he could press his lips against younger boys whenever he wanted without Kai being mad at him.

Yeah… he needed a plan. And first step in that plan will be never to drink any alcohol – never, because the two times they did drink with Kai, Kai wound up in BRYAN"S arms… and that was something Tala didn't want to. He knew he was maybe selfish but he wanted to posses every part of Kai, wanted to make sure that the _blader_ was his and only his.

'_And I don't want Bryan touching him like that._ ' was Tala's last coherent thought before he fell asleep. If he wanted to make Kai fall in love with him he needed all the strength he could muster, because he planned on succeeding – even if he'll have to fight with Bryan over Kai's affections.

~~**~End of the chapter~**~~

A/N: So? What do you think? Like it, not? Is it worth a review???


End file.
